Saint Seiya: Sombra Calatía 1a Parte
by Skylar570
Summary: Nubia es una chica que principal virtud es relacionada con la lujuria, esta negada a amar y no le importa hacerle daño a las personas con tal de satisfacer su deseos. Aioros es el caballero más leal a Athena, es amable, alegre, humilde y cree que el amor es la base de todo, incluso es capaz de seguir arriesgando su vida por otros a los que ama. Ambos se conocen y sus caminos
1. Obsesión lujuriosa

Abre la puerta lentamente escuchándose un rechinido de la misma en la oscura habitación de concreto, las brisas frías que se adentran erizan la piel que se encuentre en los aposentos, su blanca piel se notaba en todo su esplendor, si bien la chica podía ser agresiva y un tanto posesiva pero su infancia y recuerdos estaban atados a las más hermosas imágenes, llenas de vida tanto de animales como de exóticas plantas, gracias a su descendencia divina podía hacer que algunos de sus sueños más desquiciados se volvieran realidad siempre y cuando sacrificara algo valioso para ella o para el involucrado en sus ideales ... una cosa así le había pasado cuando contaba tan sólo con doce años cuando había ido con su padre Hypnos a los Campos Elíseos después de haber ido a la Tierra con el afán de encontrarse con su madre, cosa que la desencantó en su fracaso. En los jardines divinos se sentó abrazando sus rodillas pensando si era verdad lo que le decía Hypnos sobre su madre Karhia ... ¿en verdad no se parecían? Hypnos le contaba una historia tantas veces pudiera con el propósito de abstener a la joven de una búsqueda que sólo la iba a frustrar más desquitándose hasta de quienes no lo merecían, esa niña era un caos en persona!. A pesar de las historias tan convincentes que se echaba el dios del sueño no le quitaban la curiosidad al contrario ... más deseos tenía de saber quien era en verdad su madre!.

En una ocasión mientras caminaba por los aposentos de su tío y de su padre escuchó al dios de la muerte hablar sobre el bajo control sexual de Karhia y sus imposibles sermones de Hypnos al hacerla entrar en razón de que ahora viviendo con los seres divinos tendría que dejar de lado esos impulsos obsesivos por el sexo, pero la carne humana es pecadora ... cuando la hija de ambos tenía cuatro años, Karhia encontró la manera de escaparse de los Campos Elíseos sin desaprovecharla, no era que Hypnos no le cumpliera esas lujuriosas noches de placer cada vez que ella quisiese simplemente el aburrimiento por las mismas rutinas con la misma persona era mayor, desde entonces Hypnos estuvo al cuidado de Nubia y aunque fuera un dios era padre y se preocupaba porque su hija y la hija de una humana con esos instintos carnales resultara con la misma mentalidad de la mujer que llegó a amar con todo su corazón, impidió a toda costa que Nubia conociera la verdadera vida de su madre y del por qué los había abandonado, eso la derrumbaría ... o ... sin querer pudiera seguir sus mismos pasos.

No sirvió de mucho la idea del dios ante su hija menor pues mientras más avanzaba su edad más descubría, a los once años estaba recolectando unas flores con el mismo tono que el contorno de sus pupilas ... lilas, nadie en la familia por parte del mestizaje entre dioses y humanos había nacido alguien con esa tonalidad que resultaba pura y a la vez injuriosa. Sus hermanos mayores de alguna manera se habían conectado con ella de diferente manera: Icelos el hijo mayor de Hypnos con el rostro diabólico tenía el mismo centro de maldad que aprisionaba en ocasiones a Nubia, Oneiros era un joven apuesto pero demasiado serio y frío, estas características los igualaron juntos ideaban planes sobre el futuro de los Elíseos sin que nadie se enterara, no eran muy unidos pero el mejor que la trataba sin dudas era él, Phantasos solía ser bromista y tenía un sentido ideológico inalcanzable, ellos dos solían hacerle bromas a algunos dioses pero a quines más molestaban eran a las ninfas que si algo sabía Nubia de ellas era que gracias a Phantasos entendió que la pureza no abarcaba en ellas, ya varias veces lo había visto en escenas transgresoras con algunas y por último Morfeo ... de los cuatro el más joven y más apuesto y él es el que secretamente ama Nubia no con amor de familia no ... amor indiferente, Nubia le atraía en cuerpo y alma, el ver esos ojos lilas hacía que su sangre hirviera, el oler el aroma de su largo cabello negro lo hacía perder la cordura, lo que más deseaba en su ser era poseerla hasta cansarse ... no era un dios que daba muchos rodeos, era directo tan directo que Morfeo le confesó sus deseos a Nubia después de que ella cumpliera la edad establecida de 11 años, Nubia aún no era una mujer madura ¿qué podía hacer? Sin pensarlo lo rechazó sintiendo un hueco en el interior del dios algo conocido como resentimiento ... convenció a su padre de que le otorgara algún tipo de poder a Nubia ya que no poseía ninguno. Hypnos enarcó una ceja, no entendía el cinismo en el que Morfeo le pedía ese favor sin embargo, aceptó ... Morfeo se vengó, quería gozarla, poseerla ... y así lo hizo ...

Miró detenidamente la cama solitaria pensando en la única persona con quien podría compartir ese lecho de pasiones ... tras verse en la necesidad de salir de sus imposibles de un movimiento toma las sábanas blancas haciéndolas a un lado para enseguida meterse dentro de ellas sintiéndolas frías, frescas, el helor le recorría la piel desnuda de sus piernas y brazos mientras la demás parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la fina bata de dormir, tomó de nuevo las sábanas de su lado y las puso encima suyo y dar un giro de noventa grados para conciliar el sueño ...

Minutos interminables y a largo plazo pasaban en cámara lenta, ¿por qué precisamente hoy tenía que correr el tiempo tan paulatinamente? Se preguntaba Nubia al desesperarse por no poder evitar pensar en aquella tarde llena de conflictos y peleas con el tipo que le solía robar los suspiros muy a menudo ... esa tarde habían discutido por la invasión de celos que recorrió cada parte de su organismo cuando una chica con el cabello miel y ojos de zafiro se había reflejado en los ojos de cierto caballero que siempre que la chica rondaba por esos lugares era el centro de su consideración cosa que le hervía la sangre a la chica oji lila. Lo más discreta que pudo inició una conversación con ese sujeto después de que la otra chica se fuera y él llegara a la realidad ...

\- Y ... ¿Qué te pasó?.- Preguntó Nubia con interés neutro

\- ¿Que me pasó de qué?.- Le contestó fríamente en cada una de sus palabras sin voltear a verla en lo más mínimo

\- Muy inteligente Saga...hablo de eso ... pareció como si el mundo dejara de existir y sólo girara alrededor de ella ...- La última palabra la recalcó con molestia sin conseguir que la mirada verde le prestara atención

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Le volvió a contestar serio como si las cosas que la chica le decía no fueran esenciales

\- Por favor ... me doy cuenta de cómo la miras cuando está cerca, serás orgulloso pero no muy listo para ocultarlo ...- Esta vez, el caballero la volteó a ver con ira acercándose a ella de forma un poco amenazadora mientras la chica lo miraba en neutro

\- Nubia ... no sé que diablos te pasa pero no me agrada y menos la forma en cómo me hablas, no sé que privilegios te tomas para hablarme así ... tú sólo eres una niña estúpida ...- Ahora a quien se le llenaban los ojos de rabia era a ella, si una cosa le molestaba era que le llamaran niña y más que nada que un simple mortal le hablara con esa poca importancia que le resultaba su presencia

\- ¡No me digas niña! Tú y yo nos llevamos por sólo cinco años

\- ¿Y quién está hablando de las edades? Tu simple actitud inmadura te queda muy bajo.- Sus palabras le resultaban más que humillantes, ninguna persona ni siquiera un ser divino le hablaba así ¿por qué permitía que él lo hiciera?

\- Como quieras ... sólo te digo que el que actúa como estúpido es otro, de tantas mujeres te tenías que fijar en ella ...

\- ¿Qué no es tú amiga?.- Eso se suponía, Nubia y la otra chica tenían la misma edad y desde la primera vez que la hija de Hypnos pisó terreno humano en Grecia con la esperanza de convertirse en amazona había conocido a la otra chica por nombre Dione que quería ocupar un lugar como doncella del Santuario y Dione se encargó de explicarle a Nubia con lujo de detalles lo que una amazona tenía y debía hacer lo cual no le pareció mala idea ... le serviría para encontrar con mayor facilidad a su madre su entrenaba como se le indicaba además fuerza y poder ya los tenía.

Dione había perdido a sus padres por medio de un asesino pero ella siempre decía que estaban desaparecidos y quería encontrarlos ¿Cómo supo Nubia que mentía? Fácil, el poder que Hypnos le dio por Morfeo también la hacía ver los sueños de los demás, una noche mientras Dione dormía aprovechó la situación para adentrarse a sus sueños, vio miles de escenas concordando con la mayoría donde sus padres eran asesinados lo único que cambiaba era el lugar luego aparecían escenas que Dione quería creer por una tonta idea de que estaban desaparecidos.

¿Qué le molestaba de que el caballero le dedicaba su atención? Nubia no entendía como un caballero como él se fijara en una chava loca, una desquiciada mental como ella le decía entre pensamientos y no se podía fijar en ella que era más que normal y semidiosa.

\- Ya sabes por qué lo digo ...- Le dijo cortante desviando su mirada de la de él dándole a entender con sus palabras a lo que se refería, no le costó trabajo descifrarlo.

-La verdad no y no sé que tenga que ver ella en esto.- Enarcó una ceja pues lo que no entendía aún era porque la chica de cabello negro mezclaba unas cosas con otras que no se conectaban lógicamente, Nubia le regresó la mirada fría.

\- Primero dejemos de hablar de ella ya que como tú dices, no tiene nada que ver y segundo ... jamás olvidé lo que ...- Se quedó callada mirando el piso como muy pocas veces lo hacía representando la humillación que le causaba expresarse tan abiertamente

\- ¿Por qué nunca terminas tus frases? ¿Lo que quieres es confundir?

\- ¿Querer? ... No, eso no es lo que quiero porque sé que pensarte e ilusionarme, soñar como una estúpida será la única forma de tenerte para mí ...- Esta vez el que se quedó callado fue el caballero pero más que eso se mostraba algo intolerante.- Saga estaba más confundido, las palabras de Nubia no tenían sentido.

\- No hay manera de hacerte entender ... esto jamás lo hago pero por favor, intenta olvidar lo que sientes por mi, hay varios otros que quisieran estar en mi lugar ...- La chica lo interrumpió molesta

\- ¡Esos "otros" no me gustan!

\- Entonces búscatelos, y no me grites porque sabes que lo que te digo te hace más daño, tú eres bonita no te será difícil encontrar alguien que te acepte.- Nubia vuelve a bajar la mirada unos segundos y vuelve a verlo clavándole la mirada con notable mortificación

\- Y si soy bonita ... ¿por qué a ti no te gusto?.- Un toque de ironía salió de su boca haciendo que el caballero vuelque los ojos de ahora sí intolerancia

\- Sabes que ... contigo es IMPOSIBLE tratar de hablar, no entiendes y no quiero decir cosas de las que habrá arrepentimiento

\- ¿Es por Dione verdad?...- Aprieta su puño con fuerza y con cólera.- Y si tienes cosas que decir...dilas...por mi no habrá arrepentimiento, quiero escuchar las palabras...- Esperó los puntos negativos que él le daría

\- Me estas haciendo enojar Nubia

\- Si enojándote u odiándome es la única forma en que puedo formar parte de ti ...- él la detuvo mostrándole sus ojos llenos de furia para enseguida darle la espalda no sin antes dejarle en claro lo inconforme que estaba con la idea que le propició la dama cárdena.

\- No puedo tratar con una demente ... jamás formarás parte de nada mío, sólo en tus más profundos sueños podrás tenerme como quieras pero en la vida real ... olvídalo.- Dice esto finalizando los lazos que pudiera tener con la pelinegro y se retira con su máximo orgullo reflejándolo, en sí, el caballero pensaba que con eso Nubia se iba a dar por vencida con eso de querer amor de él pero no contaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica esbozó una cínica sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron de perversión.

\- Como tú quieras ... Saga.- La chica permaneció viéndolo perderse entre el horizonte, si algo tenía Nubia era que la hacía caso a las demás personas utilizándolo a su favor como en este caso ... si el caballero de géminis le había dicho que sólo en sus sueños podría tenerlo ... lo iba a hacer, si él hubiera sabido que Nubia era la hija de Hypnos, el dios del sueño ... habría pensado mejor en sus palabras ...


	2. Delirio Geminiano

Nubia recordó esto un su último intento por conseguir un poco de piedad por su padre al querer dormir ... el poder que le dio él por Morfeo, como ya se había mencionado consistía en querer, no, más que eso, desear algún suceso con sólo imaginarlo o soñarlo siempre y cuando diera algo como sacrificio ... su gran anhelo era una noche de pasión con el geminiano con la más alta lujuria al borde de sus cuerpos, por sentir las manos del caballero tocar su blanca piel y recorrer con sus besos aquellos lugares prohibidos donde gritaba la ansiedad suplicando por sus roces ardientes y que quemar lo que tocan con su frenesí ... sacrificaría lo que fuera ... incluso, después de que sucediera lo que le urgía en cuerpo y alma ... aceptaría el repudio, el odio, rencor, lo que fuera pero en este caso y no como cuando estaba con Saga ... no le parecía agradable imaginar los insultos, la humillación que le haría pasar, no importaba de todas maneras ... no soportaba la temperatura que cargaba su cuerpo exigiendo caricias ... todo valdría la pena después de todo ...

Ella quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo haciéndolas de nuevo a un lado, puso sus pies descalzos en el frío piso de concreto y caminó fuera de la habitación para ir a la cocina y comer lo primero que se encontrara para tomar fuerzas y energías suficientes ... esa noche sería larga ...

Llegó de nuevo a su habitación no sin antes rosearse un poco de perfume que le pertenecía a Dhania ... una musa que conoció gracias a Dione, era una esencia de frutas exóticas con un aroma floral muy fuerte pero que deleitaba las fosas nasales, en seguida se acostó como de costumbre sonriendo y dando un fuerte y largo suspiro de emoción para después cerrar los ojos y empezar a imaginarse en el mismo lugar ahí acostada, en la misma posición ... empezó a soñar ...

El viento fresco entraba por la hendidura de la ventana de cristal moviendo las delgadas cortinas blancas y acariciando el rostro de Nubia con cada ventisca, gestos de molestia emanaban en su cara, el frío de esta acción no le agradaba, sin abrir los ojos tomó las cobijas y las pegó más entre su cuerpo para protegerse del aire que le rozaba en su piel de mármol ...

Un leve rechinido se escuchó pero se perdía con el ruido del viento golpeando las ventanas de vidrio entrando más por la hendidura y haciendo que Nubia se aferrara más a las telas blancas ... unos pasos se escucharon y se acercaban más hasta la chica, el sonido de las pisadas se esparcían por toda la habitación pero no parecían molestar a Nubia, de echo, aunque fuera un sueño que Nubia se imagina, no parecía presenciar la sombra de la persona incógnita que cubre la cara dormida de la chica ... pasaron unos segundos y la sombra permaneció estática y después mostró disminuir su oscuridad en el rostro de la Gama Cárdena que seguía fuera de cualquier acción que la sombra estuviese haciendo ... una delicada pero pretenciosa respiración se escuchó en el oído de ella motivo por el cual ella despertó sin alerta al sentir el aire caliente entrar por su orificio auricular humedeciendo su interior ... abrió sus ojos de forma retardada sin contemplar lo que estaba a lado de ella ... puso su mano en su oído quitando la humedad de el y con cara somnolienta miró el techo deshaciéndose de la borrosa vista que tenía comprendiendo así el lugar donde estaba y que por lógica debería ser así ... una respiración más chocó en su oído y esta vez Nubia volteo directa al sentir de nuevo ese soplo de vapor ... se semi levantó mirando constantemente de arriba a abajo al dueño de la sombra impertinente ... vio el oscuro rostro debido a la escasa luz de la Luna y la habitación lóbrega que existía alrededor de ellos, su cabello dispersado en su espalda y su mirada verde centrada en los cárdena de ella ... no pudo evitar sonreír ... sabía lo que esa noche creciente iba a pasar ...

\- Saga ...- Dijo casi en susurro al recuperar su vista por completo, el delicado llamado llegó a oídos del hombre

\- Por tu mirada creo que no me esperabas ... pero por tu forma de vestir ... me hace dudarlo.- Dijo seguro de sí queriéndola ver a través de las sábanas, sólo había alcanzado a observar su bata de tirantes negra medio transparentosa , cosa que por hormonas le provoca excitación sin embargo su orgullo la disfrazaba

\- No esperaba a nadie ... así duermo yo.- Le contestó mintiendo cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, abrió un ojo al escuchar un resoplido de burla que salió de la boca del caballero y que no tenía muchas ganas de callarse.- ¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

\- De ti.- Irónico respondió sin dejar de ver la cara de seriedad que la guerrera tenía.- ¿Sabías que me gusta verte enojada?

\- Oh ¿en serio?.- Tenía más tono de sarcasmo que de emoción, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido en la tarde y lo que él le había dicho pero ... aunque fuera un sueño que ella deseo era real después de todo, ella actuaba con desentendimiento ante lo que sucedía y Saga a pesar de estar ahí era manipulado por el poder de Nubia y lo manejaba como ella quisiese como si fuera los dos en la misma escena, a través del sueño ella cambiaba un poco la realidad para satisfacer sus propósitos a través de la manipulación de mentes como lo hacía con el geminiano ... así que, si Saga hacía o decía algo, era porque Nubia así lo imaginaba, el caballero podía hacer cualquier cosa ...

\- ¿Te gusta verme enojada? Ja, pero no te gusto yo ¿no es verdad?.- Ella le dedicó una mirada de furia a Saga que le provocó la risa de nuevo siendo más aumentada

\- Claro ... lo que dije en la mañana pudo haber sido cierto o no ... pero ... de lo que debes estar segura es de que si me gustas para algo ...- Dirigió su mirada a otro lado esperando con ansias la respuesta de la chica que enarcaba una ceja por una confusión fingida ...

\- ¿A si? ... ¿y como para qué te gusto?.- Preguntó inclinándose hacia él con la mirada seca y él la miraba de nuevo divertido

\- ¿De verdad no te lo imaginas?.- Su mirada malvada se escondía aun detrás de su ego sin embargo su voz era delatadora y Nubia se dio cuenta

\- Puedo imaginarme muchas cosas pero sólo las tuyas pueden ser las que me lleven por un mismo camino así que déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez que haces en mi habitación y por qué me hablas de una forma tan ... rara- Ahora el que se mostraba con los ojos sequíos era él como si las palabras que escucharon sus oídos fueran noticias aburridas o de información barata

\- De verdad que no te entiendo, yo estoy aquí para lo que siempre quisiste y ahora tú ... estoy perdiendo mi tiempo ...- Saga se incorpora y se encamina a la puerta dubitativo, esperando que alguna circunstancia lo detuviera.

\- Espera ...- Se detuvo desbozando una ligera sonrisa de triunfo, eso era lo que quería escuchar de ella en esos momentos ... quería que le impidiera marcharse ... y eso logró. Sin decir nada esperaba que Nubia continuara con su impedimento por no dejarlo marchar, ella lo entendió perfectamente y prosiguió.

\- Dime a que viniste directamente ... no me gustan los rodeos ni a ti tampoco ...- Preguntó seria levantándose de la cama y poner sus pies descalzos en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba a la distancia en que las cortinas de tela rozaban su piel a cada aire necio por hacerse presente al momento que movía los cabellos negros de Nubia

\- De acuerdo ...- El caballero volteó serio a verla ya levantada con la bata corta que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas, después de lo de Arles no recordaba ver a una mujer tan descubierta pues para ser sinceros no había tenido tiempo para sentimentalismos ni siquiera para tener relaciones sexuales con nadie, estaba muy convencido de que debía reparar sus pecados siendo un buen caballero al servicio de su diosa ... pero tanto tiempo de espera de las hormonas le provocaba una sobreexcitación, sentía como su miembro se ponía erecto, debido a los pantalones de mezquilla con los que salía de vez en cuando a respirar aire fresco cuando se sentía estresado no le dejaba ver a Nubia su situación y ni quería ... era parte de su orgullo y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ver a ella sin máscara y con la ropa de entrenamiento demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y por psicología sexual era lógico que le excitara ver más partes de su cuerpo descubiertas, aunque no le gustara ni fuera su tipo de mujer ... era hombre después de todo ... se acercó lentamente y a cada paso bajaba la mirada por la estatura un poco corta de Nubia ... cuando se encontraron a unos cuando centímetros de distancia Saga se agachó un poco sin dejar de verla a los ojos ...

\- Vine a tener sexo contigo ... a eso vine ...- No le importaba tener cuidado con sus palabras, Nubia claramente le pidió ser directo y eso hacía ... a veces no la entendía pues primero decía una cosa y luego cambiaba de idea, solamente faltaba que se negara a tener relaciones con él y más en la forma en como la despreció en la tarde ... pudo notar en la mirada de Nubia como sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luz de la Luna, se veían más claros y hermosos que los de nadie más y el viento ondeando su cabello la hacían parecerse a una musa ... Nubia sonrió después de unos segundos de escuchar el motivo de estadía de Saga ... muy en el fondo, al ver esta respuesta de la semi diosa ... sintió escalofríos, después de todo, lo que hacía y decía era en contra de su voluntad ...

\- Ja ... fuiste demasiado directo ... pues ¿qué crees? ... aun no olvido lo anterior eh ... si quieres sexo conmigo tendrás que convencerme o tomarme a la fuerza ...- Dicho esto pasó a lado de Saga rozando su brazo con el suyo ... se sentó en el tocador y abrió sus piernas dejando al descubierto ante los ojos de Saga la ropa interior morada ... Nubia lo hacía a propósito, provocaba de la forma más sencilla de invitar a Saga a que la hiciera suya o para ponérsela más difícil ... debía convencerla ... ¿cómo? ... lo dejaría la imaginación de el caballero de géminis ...

\- Me estás excitando a sobremanera ¿sabías?.- Le dijo casi aturdido y parecer que veía todo en cámara lenta, ver caer uno de sus tirantes por el brazo de Nubia y a ella mordiéndose el labio inferior ... le excitaba también verlo a él en un dilema y verla de esa manera

\- De eso se trata ...

\- Entonces ¿no deseas lo mismo que yo?

\- Yo nunca dije eso ... es sólo que ... debes convencerme

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?.- Le preguntó con algo de malicia

\- Tú eres el hombre ... yo te dejaré que me convenzas como quieras ... pero sin nada de sexo ... aún ...- Le dijo mientras tomaba su cabello y lo ponía por encima de su hombro izquierdo y se bajaba el otro tirante poniéndolo a una distancia necesaria para evitar que por la gravedad se cayera todo su atuendo y descubriera sus pechos ... eso no quería ... por ahora ...

\- ¿Cómo yo quiera? ... bien ... entonces ... tendrás que evitar retractarte porque no habrá cambio de ideas.- Termino de decir y se acercó a ella rápidamente que casi no pudo presenciarse ... la miraba a los ojos mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y ponía sus manos en la espalda de Nubia para después besarla apasionadamente casi como si quisiera succionarle el alma entera quitándole la respiración mientras sus lenguas sincronizaban sus deseos a la perfección ...

Nubia nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con Saga, sólo había sido una ilusión fracasada hasta este momento ... sentir como su saliva caliente se mezclaba con la suya era enloquecedor, abrazó a Saga fuertemente para hacer más posible el contacto con sus besos enrollando también sus piernas en la cadera de él con demasiada fuerza como si eso pudiera unir sus cuerpos en uno sólo, como si no quisiera que eso terminara, quería sentirlo cerca, demasiado cerca, sus agarres eran asfixiantes pero no parecían molestarle a Saga en lo absoluto eso de alguna manera lo hacía salir en sí, hace tiempo que no besaba a ninguna mujer y mucho menos de esa manera, acarició su espalda con firmeza sintiendo cada célula de su piel fría por la temperatura en el ambiente ...

Sin dejar de besarla le acarició las clavículas siguiendo el recorrido que lo llevarían a los brazos de ella, le acarició todo el largo de ambos sintiendo la estructura desigual de los tirantes caídos ... en un movimiento sin pensar Saga puso sus manos en el mueble llegando a los glúteos de Nubia y levantarla sin la menor dificultad sin separar sus bocas que ya parecían haberse convertido en imanes ... la sostuvo un momento en el aire y después la colocó en el suelo retirando con una mano el agarre de las piernas de Nubia sobre su cadera, subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro de ella y separarlo del suyo ...

\- ¿Te estoy convenciendo? .- Preguntó susurrándole en el oído con la voz entrecortada recuperando algo el aliento de tanto succionarse las lenguas y labios.


	3. La venganza es más dulce

\- Vas por lo correcto ... si sigues por ese camino vas a convencerme ... pero aún te falta mucho, no soy tan fácil ...- Le contestó en forma de reto, sin duda lo estaba retando a algo que ella ya no podía controlar, en algún momento iba a desistir y entregársele definitivamente ... Saga sonrió algo combinado por un lado estaba frustrado porque pensaba que con eso ella aceptaría de una buena vez tener sexo con él y por otra, la haría volverse loca de deseo ... le besaba el cuello lenta y tortuosamente para Nubia, su excitación estaba casi en la punta de todo lo que daba ...

Saga seguía succionando su cuello dejando marcas de sí alrededor y su nariz percibía el perfume que penetraba en la piel de ella ... parecía como si ella estuviera roseada con ese aroma de la seducción que acaparaba toda su sexualidad, el deseo bailaba en sus pupilas y la resistencia se agotaba para ambos ... padecían un dolor tanto masoquista como sádico ... los estribos de Saga se desboronaban con cada roce y Nubia se deshacía en sus manos ...

Saga la volvió a colocar en el tocador de la misma manera en como estaban antes pero el siguiente paso sería el definitivo ... elevó su mirada inquietante a la de Nubia topándose de nuevo con esos ojos hermosamente malignos ... ahora la miraba mejor, la luz de la Luna la hacía extrañamente deslumbrar como si se hubiera bañado en polvo de estrellas en todo su cuerpo lo que la hacía irresistible, pero debía demostrar ser más fuerte ... le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo con malicia, acción que le ruborizó cada partícula a Nubia ...

\- ¿Lista?.- Le preguntó sin abandonar el desglosamiento de su boca, Nubia por otra parte no le contestó y por inercia posó sus manos en la madera en ambos lados aceptando lo que fuera que quisiera hacerla ahora Saga, estaba lista para soportar otra de sus torturas placenteras ...

Con atención miró como los ojos de Nubia se cerraban con lentitud a la vez que echaba su cabeza para atrás ... Nubia esperaba lo que fuera, se mordía el labio inferior para su espera cuando sintió de nuevo la consumante boca en su cuello de nuevo ... pero esos besos no venían como los anteriores ... estaban acompañados ... acompañados de una caricia lenta de la mano de Saga rozando sus muslos suaves y entrando en la entrepierna tentadora acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, caricia que le arrancaría todos los secretos que tuviese aun ocultos Nubia en lo más profundo de su ser ... Nubia gimió de placer encorvando su espalda apoyándose en sus dos pilares de manos ... Saga la tocaba como ella siempre se había imaginado en sus fantasías sexuales mordiendo más su labio casi sintiéndolo sangrar pero eso sería demasiado pronto ... cansada de esa posición tan agobiante volvió a soldarse en el cuello de Saga mientras este seguía con su tarea ... aumentó la velocidad y el roce era más intenso y Nubia perdía el control ... sin duda se hacía rendido ... su cuerpo gritaba al querer ser saciado completamente por placer que recorría todo se sí, no quería parar de gritar hasta que no estuviera desintegrada esta excitación y consumirla con la de él ...

\- Ya ... no ... puedo ... más.- Le susurró de nuevo una voz que se dividía por sílabas, la pasión le cerraba la garganta, Saga dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le puso el más sumo interés a la joven que participaba en su locura ... o por la realidad ... el participaba en la suya ...

\- ¿Te rindes?.- Le cuestionó con un tono de ternura mezclado con orgullo, estaba seguro de que eso la iba hacer cambiar de opinión ... después de todo, no era su sueño si no el de ella ...

\- Si ... ya no ... aguanto.- Lo miró directamente empujándolo hacia atrás para separarlo de sí unos centímetros y en seguida empujarlo con sus pies ... Saga cayó en el colchón rebotando unos centímetros dejando sus pies tocar el suelo ... estaba confundido por la acción agresiva que había tomado la chica, levantó su cara para localizarla pero ya no estaba encima del tocador, miró a sus lados con desesperación y nada hasta que ... un movimiento inquietante sintió por encima de la mezclilla de su muslo, su atención se fijó de nuevo hacia enfrente y la vio ahí ... sentada en horcajas sobre él ¿Cuándo hizo eso? No se lo explicaba pero no le mortificaba ni estaba dispuesto a descifrarlo simplemente la miraba y la miraba, sus ojos hermosos lo tranquilizaban, era como tener encima un ángel de alas negras ¿cómo podía ser que una mujer tan hermosa fuera realmente mala? ... porque lo era, todo este acto apenas empezaba y parecía una eternidad sufrible, tan sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que el caballero de géminis usurpó la habitación de la amazona ... eran más palabras que acciones y eso no le gustaba ...

Nubia se mordió el labio inferior y se agachó para llegar a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras que claramente estremecerían a Saga ...

\- Saga ... esta noche te voy a humillar ... no podrás escapar ... estás bajo mis dominios.- Frases que no pudo entender y fue evitado por los labios deseosos de Nubia al sentirlo recorrer su barbilla abriendo la boca y besarla como si se tratara de otros labios disponibles a ser sellados por poder de conquista inquisidora luego empezó a recorrer su cuello a labios cerrados, Nubia se levantó estando en la misma posición viendo por lo bajo los verdes de Saga, sus manos traviesas acariciaron el abdomen por encima de los muslos sedentarios de la chica hasta llegar a sus pectorales deslizando sus manos por la tela odiosa que aun llevaba protegiendo el musculoso cuerpo del caballero ... con una media sonrisa, su mirada se fijó en la línea de botones que llevaba la camisa negra sin pensarlo y más por inercia empezó a desabotonarla, faltando los dos últimos botones acerco su boca y los rompió con los dientes, observó la expresión que tenía Saga y era la que esperaba, tenía una ceja enarcada y su mirada clavada en la anterior estadía de los botones de su vestimenta ...

\- Me debes una camisa ...- Tomo parte de su camisa como lamentándose lo ocurrido

\- Es sólo una camisa y te la voy a pagar de otra forma ...- Dijo coqueta lo que llamó de nuevo la atención del caballero ... Nubia le quitó de las manos a Saga la camisa que sujetaba manteniéndola cerrada, sin forcejear demasiado o más bien nada, echó a los lados la parte de la ropa observando el exactamente cuerpo musculoso, bien formado, no recordaba haberlo visto tan perfecto ... no había sido un error manipularlo ...

Nubia besó cada uno de sus músculos bien desarrollados para después acercarse al rostro de Saga y aprisionar su boca sin esperar a más que ser devorada por la pasión ... él se dejó llevar por esa acción que le quitaba el aliento pero le hacía disfrutar de la esencia de Nubia de una forma desenfrenada, su mano fue llevada atrás de la nuca de la chica dejando caer sus largos cabellos de ébano a los lados y su otra mano fue posada por encima de la cadera levantando la pequeña prenda negra y dejando ver la ropa interior que hace unos momentos había tocado de forma conocida y se había relacionado con ella pero en esos momentos maldecía la invención de dicha ropa para esas momentos en los que las ansias consumían todo razonamiento ... después de ese hambriento besó, la oji lila lo miró seria como si ese simple movimiento por parte de su acompañante hubiera resultado algo descarado ...

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso?.- Preguntó con la frialdad en su voz y el semblante serio como si amenazara con dejar sus límites cargados de lujuria

\- Se trata de convencerte ¿o no?.- Palabras pronunciadas acompañadas de una sonrisa sincera

\- Si ... pero me estoy aburriendo.- Dijo desviando la mirada mientras se quitaba de encima de Saga quien se quedó atónito por la respuesta poco convencional de Nubia

\- ¿Aburrido? ... ¿quien es quien no quiere seguir con el siguiente pasó?.- Preguntó fallando a la hora de incorporarse, vio la espalda y el cabello de Nubia ignorando que ella en su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa malvada y en sus pensamientos empezaban a surgir muchas imágenes y series de acciones enardecidas ... discretamente puso sus manos en sus senos como si quisiera reprimir algo, volvió a sujetar su labio con los dientes seductoramente y volteó a ver a su confundido compañero ... definitivamente esos besos y caricias sin clímax le estaban resultando demasiado poco para sus fantasías ...

\- De eso se trata ... quiero seguir con lo siguiente ...- Dice esto y toma la bata negra que llevaba cruzando los brazos y la pasa por encima de su cabeza dejando caer todo su cabello de nuevo a su lugar después de que la tela se separara de su cuerpo y arrojarla hasta la pared contraria ... Saga observaba embobado la figura blanca de Nubia, ahora el sólo hecho de verla con su conjunto de ropa interior lo hacía enloquecer, parecía un éxtasis afrodisíaco para su necesitado cuerpo ... Nubia con el rostro en seco posó sus manos sobre el pacho de Saga quitándole así la molesta camisa de una vez por todas en un movimiento casi invisible que ni el mismo caballero pudo percibirlo con la vista sino que la ventisca de aire emergente de la ventana lo hizo entrar en razón al rozar su musculosa parte superior ... la chica deslizó su dedo índice desde sus pectorales hasta la parte baja del ombligo de su acompañante desabrochando con su boca el botón y la cremallera que sujetaban sus pantalones, sin esperar la autorización de Saga ni nada por el estilo le quitó los pantalones arrojándolos al mismo lugar donde se encontraba su bata ...

Nubia besó el camino que había recorrido su dedo segundos antes en la piel de Saga, dejó sellos de sus besos en su recorrido hasta llegar el ombligo de nuevo, sin dudas sus besos eran más poderosos y electrizantes que sus caricias, al menos eso le sucedió a Saga que lo hizo volverse a excitar recostando su cabeza en el colchón sin esfuerzo dejando que ella hiciera el trabajo hasta que decidiera lo contrario y muy a pesar de que la idea lo le era de tanto agrado porque le estaba dando la ventaja en una batalla sexual y eso hería su orgullo lentamente ... era como lo dijo ella hace momentos, lo estaba humillando pero lo que invadía ahora su mente dejando a lado el trabajo de Nubia era una pregunta en concreto ¿por qué estaba dejándola tomar el control? O mejor ¿por qué estaba permitiendo que ella lo humillara?, con nadie había sido así y aunque negara muchas veces a otras personas el haber estado enamorado alguna vez no podía engañarse a sí mismo, él era una persona que si tenía sexo con alguien era porque tenían una conexión que le daba cosquillas en el estómago sin embargo los años que ha permanecido ocultándose en su escudo de frialdad lo había vuelto un experto en este tipo de mentiras pero ... Nubia jamás lo hizo sentirse así, al verla en otras ocasiones sólo la veía como a alguien más en ese mundo, lo único que le hacía sentir era ira cuando ella se ponía en un plan egoísta, volviendo así a rememorar su pregunta ... ¿Por qué estaba ahí teniendo una intimidad con una mujer que ni siquiera ha querido en un estado de humillación? ...

Sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos gracias a la boca inoportuna de Nubia que había capturado el miembro erecto de Saga convirtiéndolo en algo fugaz, ella tomó con su mano su miembro con una experiencia que se obtiene con la práctica ... incrementaba el ritmo del vaivén quitándole a Saga la capacidad para pensar en otra de esas curiosas preguntas y dudas que por algún motivo siempre eran interrumpidas por una acción sorpresiva por la gama cárdena ... volvió a poner la parte masculina de Saga dentro de su boca saboreando como si se tratase de una niña con un caramelo con una sustancia blanquecina toxicamanete paradisíaca que se vació en su boca cuando él ya no pudo resistirse más dejándole algo dentro de ella ... el caballero siendo sincero jamás se imaginó que Nubia hiciera eso porque viéndolo de un punto de vista diferente, el sexo oral era un tipo de humillación escasa por lo que era ignorado sin embargo el orgullo de ella lo hacía pensar así porque siendo él jamás le practicaría a alguien ese tipo de satisfacción por mucho que la quisiera aunque este no era el caso ...

Nubia seguía con ese juguete, centro de su placer insospechado, lo saboreaba con ímpetu, Saga no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por el placer emitiendo gemidos que rodeaban toda la habitación, el único ruido que se propagaba en ella además de los que producía Nubia al meter y sacar el miembro de su boca, si seguía así, ella queriendo devorarse todo lo que su lengua tocaba, era una completa psicópata y eso provocaría a muy corto tiempo que él tuviera un orgasmo prematuro que su mente aún no le permitiría aceptar ¿el motivo? No lo sabía ...

Saga levantó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior evitando que de su boca salieran palabras de suplica, tanto así que ya corría un río de sangre por su boca pero con sus manos después de un esfuerzo por medio incorporarse y ver la cabeza oculta bajo esos cabellos de ébano y que a la vez estaba enganchada en su entrepierna tomó los hombros de Nubia, este solo tacto en la piel fría de la amazona la hizo levantarse de golpe liberando la virilidad del caballero ...

Sin dejar que el pronunciara ninguna palabra después de recuperar el aliento a tan glamorosa escena, ella volvió a colocarse sobre de él penetrándolo con la mirada, hipnotizándolo con sus iris violeta claro ...

\- Ahora te toca a ti ...- Sus significado no tenía oportunidad ahora que Nubia se había deshecho de su sostén permitiéndola el acceso a la mirada verde clavarse en sus pechos que además de ser grandes no eran víctimas de la gravedad, estaban bien formados, redondos y con esos botones rosados que se encontraban duros por la falta de calor en la habitación ...

Saga no sabía que hacer o más bien no salía del trance en que la desnudez superior de Nubia resultaba una maravilla a la vista y ella ya estaba deseosa y harta que con cada cosa que ella hiciera el se perdiera en un mar de sensaciones que lo dejaban en la nada ... ella tomó las manos de su acompañante y las posó en sus pechos, como si fueran botones de funcionamiento, activaron todo el cuerpo de Saga, sus manos cobraban vida y acariciaron los pechos de forma circular ... ahora era ella la que se excitaba ... él los apretaba cada vez más duro, tanto que ella no lo soportó y de un modo discreto apartó las manos fuertes de Saga de su cuerpo, se acostó en su abdomen, sus pechos mantenían un contacto con los pectorales de él pues se podría decir que era el primer contacto que tenían de esa forma, ambas pieles desnudas juntas en un momento de placer ...

Nubia levantó su cara hasta quedar arriba de la de él así pudo notar como la sangre perteneciente al labio inferior trascurría ya por parte de su cuello ... como si fuera una tentación más a esa noche, ella acercó su boca a donde terminaba el río de líquido rojo saboreándolo también mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello eliminando la marca rojiza que se impregnaba en la piel después de dejarla así un tiempo y mordiendo parte de la piel del cuello ligeramente en un principio pero presionando más los dientes como un vampiro con el propósito de dejar sus dientes marcados en una de las partes delicadas del cuerpo humano ... saboreó y saboreó su sangre hasta llegar a su boca donde iniciaba su herida fresca y besó salvajemente lo que siempre había deseado ...

Saga activo de querer por fin algo más que eso, la tomó por su espalda y la recostó en el colchón haciendo en seguida los mismos pasos que ella había aplicado con él al practicarle sexo oral ... él la despojó de la única prenda que quedaba en ese cuerpo femenino mirando ahora la intimidad de Nubia tan delicada y perfecta que lo obligó a seguir con parte de su humillación, aunque su interior se negara rotundamente a hacerlo otra parte con más poder manejaba su cerebro ... ahora Saga besaba lentamente la parte oculta de Nubia que nunca creyó tocar con sus labios, ella estaba en un estado de agonía terminal, su excitación a diferencia a la de él era muy superior, la hacía retorcerse entre las sábanas, sus manos tomaban la tela blanca del colchón como soporte, se sujetaba a ellas para no caer en un abismo profundo de lujuria desenfrenada más de la que ya era capaz de conocer y que sólo el caballero de géminis le producía constantemente en otros sueños eróticos pero este era en definitiva el más vivo de todos ...

Ya cansado de batallar contra una fuerza desconocida, Saga dejó de besar el exterior y lo que fuera de más de su vagina y se acercó a la cara de Nubia sonriéndole advirtiéndole algo ... él se acercó a su cuello de golpe para besarlo dejando muchas marcas de saliva a su alrededor lo que le resultaba molesto era que cuando algo no le agradaba a Nubia ella se lo quería impedir y en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, con sus manos golpeaba ligeramente las costillas de Saga para que se le quitara de encima ... él la tomó de las manos con mucha fuerza y las pasó por encima de su cabeza apretándolas contra el colchón, aunque Nubia quisiera salir del agarre no era posible por la fuerza y la posición en que la había dejado el caballero ...

\- Tu piel huele delicioso ...- Dijo con su nariz rozando el largo de su cuello y besándolo repetidamente, Nubia no contestó, estaba concentrada en algo más ... ¿en qué?

Sin dejarle libres las manos, él seguía besándola, se encontraba en sus clavículas y de ahí bajó a sus redondos pechos de los cuales no sintió piedad y los besó de uno por uno ... primero lo hizo lentamente luego sin cambiar de velocidad tomó su pezón y lo mordisqueó débilmente, Nubia quiso impedirlo pero su esfuerzo era en vano ... dejó de aplicar fuerza por varios minutos dándole a entender a Saga que se rendía lo que lo tomó como algo positivo sin tomar en cuenta que era un engaño para liberarse ... logró ponerlo de nuevo en el colchón y sentándose encima de él tratando cuidadosamente que Saga ya formara parte de su cuerpo aunque fuera por unos minutos ... lo que fuera ... quería tenerlo dentro de ella ...

No le resultó difícil, parecía algo muy natural, claro creada la idea de su propia mente y poder como iba a ser tan complicado ... Nubia al sentirlo dentro de ella por fin se movió instintivamente de una forma tan rítmica y sincronizada, tan llena de gozo y satisfacción, el moverse tan rápido repentinamente después de que se realizara el coito le dolía, era dolorosa la unión pero el placer lo superaba ... apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Saga y este la sostuvo por los glúteos manteniendo el mismo ritmo que ella establecía pero algo estaba mal en su interior ... sentía un dolor ...

Ahora estaban los dos de pie después de separarse, él la tomó del brazo y la puso delante de sí y del tocador mirando sus cuerpos desnudos en el reflejo del espejo ...

\- ¿Te gusta cómo nos vemos?.- Le preguntó seductoramente e igualmente excitada Nubia mirando esa imagen enfrente suyo, Saga le acariciaba las curvas de su cintura y cadera con los ojos clavados en la nuca y cuello de su acompañante ... Nubia al percatarse de que era ignorada, pasa su mano por encima de su cabeza dándole alcance a la de Saga y con ella tomó sus cabellos azules y atrajo su cara a la misma distancia de su hombro llamando ahora sí la atención e interés de Saga ... Nubia giró su cabeza a donde estaba la de él sin soltarle los cabellos y selló sus labios con los de él, abrió su boca con demasiada prisa al igual que él, ahora danzaban sus lenguas y se peleaban por el control del otro hasta sentir como sus mandíbulas se cansaban fue que se separaron y se miraron ambos al espejo ... lo que ahora venía era la parte final ...

Nubia atrajo más a sí la cabeza de Saga quedando su oreja como un blanco indicado para ser mordido por los dientes fuertes de la chica y como si eso fuera otro de los botones de activación descubiertos en el cuerpo de Saga, había despertado en él el deseo y la lujuria de forma curiosa ... él salvajemente la empujó hacia el espejo golpeándose con el mueble, de no ser porque puso las manos en el cristal del espejo habría sido humillada por un movimiento por sorpresa, él se recargo mucho hacia el cuerpo de ella haciendo que la madera se le marcara en las piernas y muslos, eso sinceramente le dolía pero era placentero y como sorpresa más, Saga la penetró de nuevo después de llenarle la espalda de caricias y con sus tentadores labios las acompañaban ... Nubia no evitó gritar de dolor y placer al sentirlo venir de nuevo bruscamente moviéndose ahora al ritmo que él había impuesto en su juego, podía mirar por el reflejo como sus pechos se le movían con dificultad debido a su perfecto esculpido pero aún así, con sus grandes palmas los tomó masajeándolos como salvajismo ...

Se separaron otra vez y ella se recostó en el colchón moviendo su dedo índice con una seducción que le había sido heredada por parte de su madre, Saga la obedeció instintivamente levantando la suave pierna de Nubia y ponerla sobre su hombro para seguir con parte de su juego ...

Después de unos minutos de movimientos acoplados por fin llegaron al clímax que por lo menos Nubia era lo que deseaba y como otra diferencia parecía estar un poco más enérgica que él ... Saga estaba acostado en la cama cubierto por la sábana, Nubia estaba a lado mirando el techo sin nada que la cubriera ... su sonrisa se deslizaba más en su rostro ... Saga no podía ni retenerla, le resultaba algo sumamente difícil, por más que tratase no podía lograr ni un desliz ... se sentía manipulado ...

\- Ya puedes irte ... lo que quería ya ocurrió.- Le dijo la chica sin mirarlo luego se giró y se posó encima de él para besarlo apasionadamente pero él no colaboró ya que estaba agotado, Nubia terminando se acercó al oído de Saga.- Tu saliva es un bálsamo para mi boca y para mi cuerpo pero ... ya todo terminó ...

Y como susurro, Saga cerró los ojos volviéndose la escena en silencio y en completa oscuridad ...

Abre los ojos lentamente a consecuencia de los molestos rayos del Sol que entraban por la habitación del templo de géminis ... se incorpora de golpe tocándose la cabeza como si esta le doliera, empezó a recordar algunas partes de lo ocurrido pero no las más comprometedoras ... miró alrededor de la habitación, revisó debajo de la cama y de las sábanas, adentro del ropero, en el baño en todos los rincones sin encontrar la presencia de nadie y menos de la chica cabellos negros y ojos violeta claro, sintió alivio más cuando se miró a sí mismo y estaba con la ropa que siempre duerme, sólo era un pantalón de algodón pero al fin y al cabo estaba vestido como siempre ... Recordó que en su sueño estaba vestido con su camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla, corrió al ropero a buscar esas prendas y sintió más alivio al verlas colgadas, se quitó muchos pesos de encima aunque seguía algo incómodo en su cuerpo ...

\- Por suerte todo fue un sueño ...- Dijo para sí en señal de apoyo expresando la más fina suerte de no haber estado comprometido en algo íntimo o lo que fuera con la mujer que menos se imaginaría tener sexo ... -Ese sueño fue bastante ... raro ... incluso me siento raro ... en fin ...- Se encogió de hombros buscando sin mucha prisa algo por hacer y como velocidad de la luz se le cruzó en la mente que debía ir con Athena y con los demás para hablar sobre algunos asuntos importantes que debía estar ahí temprano en el templo de la Diosa ya que es uno de los más interesados en ir y que ... llegaba tarde ...

\- ¡Mierda!.- Dijo como protesta y se fue a cambiar de ropa y ponerse su armadura para cumplir con su deber como caballero ...

Corría a lo que le permitían sus piernas luciendo su armadura dorada de géminis, no sabía porque sus piernas se sentían así o porque su cuerpo se sentía tan agotado, la única explicación que pudo darse fue que después de mucho tiempo de no ponerse esa vestimenta de metal había perdido la costumbre y la sentía más pesada y más subiendo todos esos escalones corriendo ...

Por fin había llegado al templo de Athena, se detuvo en la entrada a tomar aire y recuperarse por completo por el agitado recorrido ... ya adentro estaban todos presentes pero cada quien en lo suyo, nadie había presentido su llegada ni siquiera se habían percatado de que minutos antes Saga no estaba en el lugar ... él se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí pero sus piernas le temblaban ...

\- ¿Por qué apenas llegas? ¿noche agitada?.- Le preguntó con un tono burlón que lo distinguía, era un chico de ojos azul claro y cabello azulado más oscuro, Saga al verlo reírse de él o burlarse podía considerarlo como otra cosa más en su lista de "día de mala suerte" .

\- No ... .- Le dijo fastidiado pero con los mismos signos de cansancio de los que Milo.

\- Estás raro ... te ves cansado ... ¿qué pasó?.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras lo golpea ligeramente con su codo

\- No hice nada, ya te lo dije ... y si lo hubiera hecho a ti no ...- Se detuvo cuando detrás de algunos caballeros se encontraba una chica con su armadura femenina y de cabellos negros sonriéndole lujuriosamente lo que le incomodó mucho a Saga más al recordar que en su sueño erótico estaba ella presente al igual que sus gemidos de locura ...

Minutos pasaron hasta que llegó Athena y empezó a hablar sobre los nuevos compromisos que debían cumplir cada uno de los presentes en sus respectivos templos pues posiblemente una nueva guerra se presentaría y debían estar alerta ... Saga sentía como la mirada violeta de Nubia penetraba su nuca, no lo dejaba concentrarse adecuadamente y con frecuencia se presentaban escenas sexuales con ella y él ... ya no aguantaba más eso pues le parecía sospechoso que se sintiera cansado y que ella lo mirara de esa forma tan vulgar ... tenía que arreglar las cosas y hablar con ella tragándose todo su orgullo ...

Saga salió primero del lugar mirando hacia las poco visibles montañas que se veían desde esa altura ...

\- ¿Dormiste bien?.- Le pregunta una voz a sus espaldas, él no evitó sentir escalofrío al reconocer esa voz y el tono que usaba, después de esa noche le era imposible olvidarlo ...

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo?.- Se voltea a verla con gran dificultad, en sus ojos veía un poder desconocido que lo hacía sentir miedo en lo más profundo de si, como si ya hubiera conocido ese poder antes ...

\- Nada ... sólo fue una pregunta porque te veo algo incómodo y nervioso cuando me ves

\- Claro que no ... sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo ...

\- Si ... igual que yo, lo de anoche fue agotador.- Lo dijo como un tema sin importancia pero en cambio Saga sentía la sangre fluir por sus venas a una velocidad impresionante ante tal afirmación

\- ¿Lo de anoche? Pues ¿que pasó?.- Trataba de disimular, no quería revelar nada hasta que Nubia le aclarara lo que estaba hablándole

\- ¿no te acuerdas? ... Bueno, es lógico ... como un sueño, algo que sucedió que te marcará de por vida al menos que lo ignores ...- Saga se molestó al escuchar las palabras clave de Nubia, la tomó de los brazos y la zarandeaba para que le dijera lo que supiera sobre la noche anterior ...

\- Si sabes algo dímelo ... ¡¿qué sabes?!

\- Pues que compartimos algo más que el odio ... dime Saga ... ¿qué sientes?.- Le dijo burlándose de él lo que enfureció a caballero

\- ¿Qué siento ?... ¡¿QUÉ SIENTO?!

\- Cálmate no te exaltes ... es normal que te sientas cansado después de tres veces de estar dentro de mi si sabes a lo que me refiero ...- Le dijo con voz seductora mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

\- ¡NO! ... no lo sé ... ¡No te entiendo!.- Ha Saga ya lo había inundado la desesperación

\- Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasó anoche ... por cierto, puse tu ropa en el ropero ... esa camisa blanca y ese pantalón de mezclilla y te puse tu pantalón de dormir y claro ... tu otra prenda ...- Una luz pasó por encima de los dos por unos minutos mientras Nubia hablaba sobre lo ocurrido ... Saga sentía un nudo en la garganta y la furia lo enloquecía, elevó su cosmos tanto como para llamar la atención de algunos caballeros que se presentaron al lugar y vieron como Saga tomaba el cuello de Nubia pero que ambos estaban alrededor de una energía que era imposible destruir ...

\- ¡Pero lo de anoche fue un sueño solamente!

\- No ... creíste que fue un sueño pero fue todo lo contrario ... jajaja ... lo hice para que entendieras que también en los sueños más profundos pueden ocurrir muchas cosas que en realidad están sucediendo ...

\- Pero ... ¿cómo?.- Saga la soltó y su cosmos fue desapareciendo poco a poco

\- No debiste meterte conmigo ... no soy como las otras amazonas ... ellas son humanas, yo no ... yo soy hija de Karhia, una musa humana y del dios del sueño ... Hypnos ...- El último nombre revelado se llevó todas las sorpresas del día, Hypnos el padre de Nubia ... lógico que tuviera los mismo poderes que el dios o algo similar

\- Así fue que tú ... tú usaste tu fuerza para manipularme

\- Sí ... mi poder hipnotizó tu mente como yo quería, yo te manejaba a mi antojo ... fue como tener sexo conmigo misma pero con el cuerpo, la voz y algunos pensamientos del hombre de quien me debo vengar ... aunque eso ya lo hice ...- Saga se sintió helado, el coraje invadía cada órganos, cada célula de su piel, cada glóbulo de su sangre, todo ... se sentía utilizado, usado para un fin humillante ... hizo algo en contra de su voluntad por ser forzado por la mente y poder de una semidiosa ... se sentía violado ...

La esfera de energía desapareció y el sonido de igual manera ... todos los miraban confundidos y curiosos ... Nubia estaba por irse pues lo que quería ha lo había logrado pero se detuvo al ver a una chica de cabellos largos y color castaño claro con unos ojos llorosos azules que no dejaban de ver a Saga desolado ...

\- Dione ... ¿cómo te sientes así por una basura tan insignificante? ...- Dione la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, no comprendía que pasaba con ambos, Nubia mira a Saga para dedicarle unas últimas palabras antes de irse del Santuario...- No olvides como nos divertimos con sexo en la noche ... sabes que te gustó y ya lo recordarás.- Se encargó de decirlo en voz alta para que todos supieran la introducción o pequeño resumen de lo sucedido, no lo podían creer y menos Saga, había pensado muchas cosas malas de Nubia hasta incluso le deseba la muerta y ahora se encargaba de decir sus intimidades al aire libre ... sintió una mirada llena de lágrimas que no podía contener ... era Dione, quien siempre estuvo enamorada de Saga y que él muy dentro de su corazón sentía algo parecido por ella ... al verla llorar y correr por la desilusión sintió como su corazón se destrozaba poco a poco ... se incrementaba la llama de su odio, si alguna vez la llegó a apreciar ahora era diferente ...

Nubia ya se había alejado de ese lugar, seguro que querían ir por ella por ser hija de un dios enemigo pero al menos se divirtió aunque su sacrificio fue perder toda relación con la persona de la que se enamoró por una noche de instinto salvaje ... al menos había valido la pena ... su mirada se centró en alguien que caminaba adelante suyo y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al pensar en que rayos hacía esa persona ahí y más al reconocerla ...

\- Hola ... ¿Qué haces por estos alrededores? ¿Quién eres?.- Le pregunta el hombre cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel bronceada con una sonrisa sincera

\- Me voy del Santuario ...- El hombre bien podía haber seguido con la plática pero veía el rostro de la chica algo fastidiado por lo que se abstuvo y se despidió con una sonrisa

\- Soy Nubia ...- Le respondió a su segunda pregunta sin mirarlo dirigirse al Santuario

\- Mucho gusto Nubia ... soy Aioros ... bueno me voy, se me hace tarde, adiós .- Se va corriendo del lugar con su caja dorada en la espalda ... Nubia bien lo conocía por Saga y Aioria ... de pronto su mente te llenó de fantasías que quería cumplir de nuevo sin importarle nada ... podría utilizar sus poderes para una nueva víctima ... Aioros no le era indiferente aunque haya sido la primera vez que lo veía ...

\- Hasta pronto ... Aioros.- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se alejaba de ese lugar ...


	4. Reencuentro

-Siento frío.- Expresó Nubia mientras frotaba sus manos y proporcionaba calor con su aliento.

Después de varios meses de lo sucedido en el Santuario, Nubia ya no sentía la misma satisfacción que sentía en aquel momento al ver el rostro de sobresalto que puso Saga después de que le confesará su atrevimiento...le había gustado mucho ver su humillación al sentirlo tan suyo...era algo que nunca había sentido, pero ahora...

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puedo sentir tanto frío?.- Desespera siguió caminando aferrando una chaqueta a su cuerpo y sosteniendo un gorro en su cabeza, si bien no caía nieve, había mucho viento.

Nubia se detuvo en una cantina para tomar un poco de calor y beber alcohol para quitarse esos tragos amargos que había tenido en esos meses. Se sentó en un banco en la barra y buscó el poco dinero que tenía.

-¿Qué va a querer?.- Preguntó el cantinero frotando un trapo seco en una tarra de cerveza.

-Sólo...deme una botella de lo más barato que tenga.- Dijo secante descubriendo su cabeza. El cantinero al observarla se sorprendió. Sus ojos lilas tan fríos miraban alrededor de la cantina hasta que se percató que el hombre no dejaba de verla..- ¿Qué demonios me ves?

-Señorita...usted no debería estar aquí.- Le susurró a Nubia quien se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aquí hay muchos hombres y pues...no son muy amables con las mujeres.- Nubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente se le hacía estúpido que la trataran por mujer débil...

-Bah...tú no sabes lo que dices, no me conoces...ahora, deja de estar metiéndote en asuntos que no te corresponden y sírveme lo que te pedí.- El hombre sorprendido la obedeció y la voz de Nubia llamó la atención de los demás hombres ya algo borrachos.

\- Aquí tiene señorita...- El cantinero le da una botella con un contenido líquido semi amarillento y al ver el objeto Nubia se molesta un poco.

-¿Qué me estás dando?

-Es Ginebra...es lo más barato que tengo...¿desea que lo cambie?

-No...déjalo así.- Nubia destapa fácilmente la botella y la empieza a beber sin problema por el fuerte contenido del alcohol...sólo hace una mueca de desagrado por la calidad pero nada que llame la atención.

-Hey lindura...¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita?.- Se acerca un hombre algo ebrio y se sienta a su lado con un tarro de cerveza en la mano.- Las mujeres no son para estar aquí...

-¿Y dónde se supone que debo estar?.- Preguntó irónicamente.

-Allá atrás...pidiéndome dinero a cambio de una felación.

Nubia puso la botella en la barra y miró con cólera a aquel hombre con poca higiene.

-Mira idiota...te recomiendo que te alejes de mi por tu bien si no quieres que te rompa esa cara de malnacido que tienes.

-Jajajaja ¿tú? Sólo estaba bromeando pero debo admitir que a pesar de tener esos ojos tan llamativos eres una perra.

-Vince deja a la señorita en paz, ella no te está haciendo nada.

-Claro que no, de lo contrario estaría con los pantalones abajo.- El hombre empezó a reír paranoico cosa que a Nubia ya le irritaba.

-Señorita por favor debe irse.- Suplicaba el cantinero, Nubia le hace una seña con la mano diciéndole que debe callarse a lo que el hombre entiende bien.

-Te voy a dar tres segundos para que te largues de aquí o si no hoy será tu último día de tu asquerosa vida.- Nubia se levanta del banco sin dejar de mirar al hombre, esta vez el hombre sí se molestó.

\- ¿Te crees superior no? Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando esté dentro de ti.- El hombre le arroja el tarro de cerveza a Nubia y ella lo arrojó con su mano en contra de una pared.

Los demás hombres que habían presenciado la escena, se levantaron de sus lugares y algunos sacaron unas armas que tenía como navajas y pistola.

-¡Ahora sí mujerzuela! Te voy a enseñar a no meterte conmigo.- Vince empezó a querer golpearla con sus puños y algunas patadas pero los demás también empezaron a atacar.

-¡No hagan destrozos en mi cantina!.- El cantinero recogió una escopeta que estaba debajo de la barra y amenazó a los hombres.

-No se meta.- Dijo Nubia quien estaba esquivando los golpes de Vince y cubriéndose de otros cuatro hasta que un dolor punzante le atacó en su cabeza haciendo que se distrajera llevándose una mano en la cabeza mientras una patada de Vince la tiró al piso.

-¡Vince! Déjala.- Gritó el cantinero

-¿No que muy fuerte? Eres una insolente estúpida.

Nubia estaba en el piso y sentía una ligera humillación por ser golpeada por un humano y gracias al cantinero que la levantó del brazo antes de que Vince la golpeara de nuevo.

-Déjala en paz o yo te pongo una bala en la cabeza.- Vince estaba furioso y el cantinero sabía que no podía defenderla por mucho tiempo.

-No tienes que ayudarme.- Dijo molesta la oji lila.

-Ve detrás de la barra y sal por la pequeña puerta de la derecha.- Le susurró a Nubia quien volteó a mirar la puerta que le indicó el cantinero pero ella no se iría como los cobardes.

-Te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda...-Enseguida otro fuerte dolor en la cabeza le impidió conservar fuerzas para pelear, ese extraño dolor se lo impedía.

-¡Viejo no te metas! ¡Estúpida tienes que arrepentirte por todo!.- Tomando una pistola de unos de los otros hombres disparando y rozándole en el hombro a Nubia.

-¡Corra!.- El cantinero la empuja detrás de la barra y Nubia sin más remedio se levanta y corre hasta la pequeña puerta que le dijo el cantinero. Una vez pasando esa puerta se encontró con la salida, volvió a sentir ese aire helado en su cuerpo y más por la herida que le causó esa bala por donde empezaba a brotar sangre.

Nubia corrió como puedo y se detuvo después pensando que los hombres ya no la estaban siguiendo pero seguían detrás de ella disparando y maldiciendo. Nubia molesta y confundida por no poder usar sus ataques contra ellos o mínimo defenderse, siguió corriendo lo más que pudo para mantener distancia entre esos hombres.

-¡MUERE MALDITA!.- Vince muy furioso dispara varias veces sin dejar de correr a Nubia que estaba a unos 100 lejos de ellos y una de esas balas hiere a Nubia de nuevo pero esta vez fue en su pierna derecha, esta acción ocasionó que ella cayera con dolor.

-Ahhhh...no puede...ser.- Nubia se sostenía la pierna ensangrentada, estaba muy desesperada por no poder defenderse y por estar en esas condiciones.

-Sabía que no podías ir más lejos.- Vince la tomó de un brazo al igual que otro hombre y la llevaron a un callejón para después aventarla.- Ahora...creo que hoy será el mejor día de tu vida...- Se empieza a bajar el cierre del pantalón junto a otros cuatro hombres hasta que un quinto se para detrás de estos mirando a los sujetos con intención de violarla y a Nubia quien estaba muy herida y el orgullo pisoteado.

-Lo que están por hacer no son de hombres...si no de cobardes

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó otro hombre

-No te metas en este asunto, ella no lo ha pedido.- Dijo Vince con mucho humor en su voz.

-Dudo mucho que esa joven así de herida les haya propuesto el sexo.

-Tú no la conoces...es una zorra, además quería robarnos.

-Entonces tomen lo que les robó y lárguense.- El hombre misterioso a penas se le podía ver el rostro y su compostura estaba relajada y cargaba en su espalda una caja dorada.

-¡No es así de fácil imbécil! Ella me las debe y pagará por eso...ya que si tú también quieres divertirte, te la dejaremos cuando terminemos con ella.

-Son...unos bastardos.- Nubia con dolor gira su rostro observando a los hombres con odio. El misterioso tipo se inquieta al escuchar la voz de Nubia, su sonido le resultaba conocido.

-Tú cállate.- Vince la abofetea con fuerza que la hace girar el rostro de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a golpearme idiota.- Dijo tratando de incorporarse pero uno de ellos la empuja haciendo que se caiga de nuevo golpeándose con un contenedor de basura.

-Es la hora.- Vince rápidamente se arrodilla frente a ella y le quita la chaqueta y le rompe la blusa dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos el cual empieza a tocar con mucha fuerza mientras que con la otra mano le jala los cabellos para encontrarse con su mirada.

El hombre misterioso que estaba por interceder observa el rostro de la joven...no solo su voz era conocida también sus ojos lilas y cabello negro...era claro que se trataba de ella...

-¡Déjala en paz!.- El hombre avanza rápidamente hacia Vince y lo golpea en la cara y estómago sin dejarlo que se defendiera.

-¡Mátenlo!.- Ordena Vince y los demás sacan sus armas y le disparan lo cual les es imposible por los rápidos movimientos del hombre quien a dos de ellos los golpea en el estómago y les rompe las armas arrojándolas a la pared mientras que al otro lo noquea arrojándolo fuertemente al piso.

Vince estaba atónito al ver como los golpeba tan fácilmente y con fuerza que jamás había visto, voltea a ver al otro hombre que estaba ahí quien huye del lugar espantado.

El otro hombre se acerca a Vince y lo levanta de la solapa poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos turquesa.

-Ahora te toca a ti

-Déjame en paz...olvidemos lo sucedido.- Espantado

-¿Y lo que le hiciste a ella qué? Tu vida no vale nada por ser tan cobarde

-Ya no la molestaré sólo déjame ir.- Vince pataleaba buscando el piso

-Yo sé que no lo harás.- Dicho esto, arrojó a Vince hasta el otro lado de la pared dándose u fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

El hombre se acerca a Nubia quien estaba aún en el piso en un estado muy vulnerable, el hecho de verla así lo hizo sentir culpable por no haber estado ahí antes. Se quitó su abrigo y la cubrió como pudo, empezaba a hacer más frío y sangraba cada vez más. La levantó y se la llevó en brazos con mucho cuidado, tenía que llevarla a un hospital o por lo menos con alguien que supiera medicina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Nubia abrió los ojos débilmente y no visualizó bien el rostro del hombre, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos como si fuera a dormir y al volverlos a abrir estaba de nuevo en la cantina.

-¿Está muy herida verdad?.- Preguntó el cantinero al hombre.

-¿Sabe curar a las personas?

-No, y menos si se trata de una herida de bala

-¿Conoce a alguien que sepa medicina?

-No, y a estas horas dudo mucho que encuentre a alguien.- El cantinero observó su reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 2:35 a.m.

-No queda de otra...¿tiene botiquín?

-Ehhhh si, ¿la curaras tú?

-Haré el intento.- Deja en el suelo la caja dorada que cargaba.

-¿Seguro que podrás curarla?

-He curado algunas veces pero jamás una herida de bala.- El hombre empieza a reír levemente para tranquilizar al cantinero.

-Deberías llevarla a un hospital

-Perderé más tiempo en eso, ahora tráigame las cosas y también necesitaré una botella de su bebida más fuerte.

El cantinero asintió sin preguntar más y fue por las cosas..

-¿Qué me harán?.- Preguntó con voz forzosa Nubia quien intentaba incorporarse pero el sujeto no se lo permitió.

-No te levantes, te lastimarás más, ahora te curo

-Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.- Se dejó caer de nuevo en la pequeña cama que estaba ahí.- Ya no quiero estar en este lugar

-¿Sabes que estamos aquí en la cantina?

-Desde hace rato...pero no dije nada...-Nubia se quita el abrigo que la cubría y se da cuenta que su blusa está destrozada y que sus pechos están a la vista. Nubia miró desconcertada al hombre quien la miró fijamente sin expresión alguna pero al ver sus ojos lilas mirándolo desvía su mirada muy apenado. Nubia enarca una ceja confundida al ver como se ponía rojo y vuelve a cubrirse con el abrigo sin vergüenza alguna. Después de unos segundos siente como su cuerpo se debilita más fácilmente.

-Aquí tengo las cosas.- Llega el cantinero con el botiquín y con una botella de Ginebra, como la que le dio desde un comienzo a Nubia.

-Muchas gracias, sólo un favor más

-Lo que digas

-¿Sabe de algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos?

-Si...de hecho pueden venir conmigo, ya voy de salida y me dirijo a mi casa y ustedes pueden quedarse en otra casa la cual rento

-Muy bien, gracias...ahora necesito que me dé la botella y somníferos.- El cantinero le dio la bebida y las pastillas y el hombre se dirigió a Nubia.- Quiero que bebas esto

Nubia agonizante y más pálida le contesta secante.

-Tú no me ordenas

-Es por tu bien, después de esto dormirás.

-No quiero.- Se aferraba en su orgullo pero sabía que estaba débil.

-No me hagas dártelo a la fuerza.- Amenazó el hombre

-Bien.- Nubia aceptó a regañadientes y el hombre le echó los somníferos a la bebida y se la dio a beber a Nubia quien hizo una mueca como la de hace minutos cuando llegó.- ¿Qué le echaste?

-Somníferos.- Dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba unas pinzas en el botiquín.

-¿Somníferos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?.- Voz ligeramente molesta

-Que dejes de hablar.- El hombre tomó unas gasas y las pinzas mientras le daba más alcohol a la joven quien empezaba a tener sueño.

-¿Está seguro de lo que hace?-Preguntó preocupado el cantinero

-Sí, si está callada será más fácil trabajar

-Si querías que durmiera...sólo tenías que pedirlo.- Dijo adormilada, como semidiosa del sueño habría podido evitar que unas simples pastillas la durmieran sin embargo no estaba en condición de evitarlo.

-Sólo duerme

Nubia empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos cuando vio la caja dorada que portaba el hombre que la salvó hace unos momentos...y antes de cerrar los ojos...observó el signo del centauro con flecha que estaba impresa en la caja...

-Si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar, mi casa está a 100 metros hacia allá.- El hombre le señala a la dirección de su casa.

-Claro que sí y muchas gracias.- Sonríe el joven

\- Mañana mandaré a mi hija para que le traiga algo de ropa a la chica

\- No hay problema por eso, ya ha ayudado suficiente

-Por favor

-Bien...de todos modos buscaré la forma de pagarlo.- El hombre sonrió amable y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nubia estaba recostada en la cama de la casa, seguía dormida gracias a los somníferos que le habían dado, su herida seguía delicada pero ya no corría peligro.

El joven coloca la caja dorada en el suelo y se quita su capucha dejándola en una silla del comedor. Instala una sábana en el suelo y una cobija tipo polar. Se quitó los zapatos quedándose en bermuda y camiseta negra para pronto acostarse encima de la sábana.

-Ojalá Athena no se entere de esto.- Dijo para sí mientras miraba al techo tras un suspiro forzado tratando de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Nubia empezaba a entreabrir los ojos quitando las imágenes borrosas de su vista. Intenta incorporarse pero aún le dolía su herida emitiendo un sonido de dolor un poco agudo.

-No te levantes aún...ya te llevo el desayuno

-¿Qué?.- Dijo recostándose de nuevo.

-Sólo hay pan tostado con mermelada y leche o un emparedado de pollo con jugo ¿Qué deseas de comer?.- Pregunta amablemente mientras pone la comida en la mesa.

Nubia lo mira fijamente algo pasmada por el joven, enseguida dirige su mirada a la caja dorada y comprueba lo que pensaba que era sólo parte de su sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó con voz golpeada.

-Te salvo la vida y ¿es lo primero que me dices?...-Algo irónico

-¿Quieres que me arrastre y te dé las gracias?

-No creo que puedas.- Sonreía.- Pero con una sonrisa me basta

-Eres un idiota

-No eres muy amable ¿verdad?.- El joven empieza observa como Nubia pone los ojos en blanco cambiando su vista de dirección.

-¿Qué deseas comer?

-Nada, ya me voy

-¿En ese estado?

-Estoy bien y es algo que no te importa, puedes irte con tus amigos y con tu diosa Athena en vez de estarme molestando con tu presencia

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?.- Algo sorprendido

-Es más que lógico...eres Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, me di cuenta gracias a tu caja

-Oh...je je tienes razón, no lo pensé antes.- Pone una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Pero aunque Athena no tenga idea que estoy contigo tampoco me da pendiente, y no me iré hasta que estés bien.

-No me importa, eres un caballero y el sólo verte me fastidia, no tengo nada que ver contigo y sólo quiero que te vayas

Aioros la ignora y le lleva un pan tostado con mermelada y se recuesta a lado de ella.

-Toma, debes comer.- Le acerca el plato de comida de forma muy precavida

-Deja De fastidiarme.- Bufón

-Si te atreves a aventarme la comida o algo similar te voy a dar un golpe en tu brazo.- El tono del caballero era serio pero decisivo, Nubia lo veía detalladamente, sus ojos verde turquesa tan brillantes y puros que nunca los había visto en nadie, su cabello castaño se veía tan sedoso y oscuro y su piel tostada, esta combinación simplemente le encantaba.

-¿Eres adivino?

-Algo así

-Puedo comer sola.- Le recoge el plato y Aioros se aleja y se sienta en la silla del comedor. Nubia al verlo alejarse un poco pudo apreciar los muslos y los brazos de Aioros, sabía de antemano que Aioros era el caballero que le salvó la vida a Athena cuando era un bebé y que todos lo tenían contemplado como el caballero más fiel a Athena, incapaz de traicionarla o desobedecerla, pero estaba ahí, estaba con ella, suponía que Saori le había prohibido a cualquiera de sus caballeros acercarse a la mujer que había humillado a uno de ellos con sus poderes sin embargo le sorprendía que Aioros no la rechazara por lo que hizo ¿Será que no sabe la verdad?

Empieza a darle un mordisco al pan, sumergida en sus pensamientos volviendo a recordar esa noche de pasión que pasó con el geminiano.

-Te has quedado callada, debo comprarte algo para demostrarte mis felicitaciones

-Si no hablo es porque estoy comiendo y espero con ansias el momento que te vayas

-Lo haré en unos momentos, sólo hasta que te den tu ropa

-¿Cuál ropa?

-Una que te pondrás para quitarte esos harapos

Nubia recuerda el incidente cuando le rompieron su ropa anoche y sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que Aioros ya conocía sus pechos.

-¿Quieres volver a verme desnuda?

Aioros la miró estupefacta por el incidente accidental de anoche, sin querer habría logrado ver más allá de su rostro, a pesar de estar apenado por eso, quería conocerla mejor.

-Fue un accidente...y no vi mucho.- Sonrojado

Sus oídos captan el sonido de la puerta.

Aioros rápidamente se puso sus pantalones y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, veo que ya se levantaron.- Apareció una joven muy sonriente con una bolsa entre sus manos.

-Supongo que eres la hija de Alem

-Si, mi padre ya se fue pero les manda saludos.- La chica mira a la oji lila acostada en la cama con una expresión que preguntaba muchas cosas.- ¿Cómo estás? Te traje ropa

La chica se acerca y Nubia no deja de verla hasta que la joven le toca el brazo con delicadeza observando la herida que tenía.

-Traeré hierbas medicinales para que la herida cicatrice rápido, tuviste suerte de que él estuviera ahí para rescatarte.- Con la mirada era lógico que hablaba de Aioros.

-Seguramente estaba siguiéndome, si no lograron hacerme daño esos malditos quien me asegura que el no intente violarme.- Tono sarcástico

-No creo que sea así, mi padre me dijo que el había dicho que eres una chica muy linda y veo que no lo dijo de broma

Nubia mira con ojos de pistola a Aioros exigiendo una explicación por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Yo no dije eso!.- Más nervioso

-No tiene porque apenarse...Les dejo la ropa ya que tengo algo de prisa, te traje un vestido y un con junto más cómodo, puedes dormir con él si lo deseas.- Cambio el tema al observar las expresiones incómodas de los dos.

-No tengo con que pagar, lo que tenía me lo gasté el alcohol del más corriente

-No te preocupes por eso, no te estoy cobrando...con su permiso me retiro, si necesitan algo sólo pídanlo...por cierto mi nombre es Eva

-Gracias Eva, por tomarte tantas molestias.- Agradece Aioros y Eva sale por la puerta sonriéndole a Nubia y a Aioros.

-¿De qué estaba hablando ella?.- Su tono de voz era evidente que reflejaba enojo y frustración.

-Estaba equivocada...yo ya me voy también, como sabes cuidarte vendré a verte en dos días.- Dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía su capucha y cargaba su armadura.

-No necesito de ti...lo mejor será que te vayas

-Eso hago.- Aioros abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a dirigir a Nubia.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo saber por qué me mirabas con lujuria hace unos minutos cuando estábamos por desayunar?

¿Se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Acaso fue tan obvia? Se preguntaba Nubia muy asombrada por la pregunta del caballero pero más porque no podía notar en su rostro ningún signo de molestia

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?.- Tono burlón

-No me ofendas haciéndome creer que soy un estúpido, observé tu mirada y no es la misma que tienes ahorita, era de deseo

Nubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero Aioros continuó hablando.

-No me molesta...sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste

Nubia mordió su labio inferior.

-Supongamos que lo hice...¿qué tiene de importancia?

Aioros se quedó callado unos segundos y después cerró los ojos dejando salir de sus labios un sonido burlón.

-Olvídalo, no sé ni porque te pregunté eso...nos vemos después

-¿Vendrás en la noche?

-No...te dije que en dos días...pero tú ya no lo deseas así

-He cambiado de opinión

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Tú tienes la culpa por que yo esté así...y te encargarás de mi hasta que me recupere.- Cruzando los brazos

-Pero si hace rato dijiste...

-Sé lo que dije, pero HE CAMBIADO de opinión

Aioros da un fuerte suspiró de resignación por no entender a Nubia.

-Nos vemos en dos días.- Dijo por último para después cerrar la puerta.

-Vendrás hoy en la noche...de eso me encargo yo.- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y volvió a recostarse en la cama cerrando los ojos imaginando la tostada piel de Aioros encima de la blanca suya, ese hombre despertaba una sensación rara dentro de ella que no podía describir, y sólo podía averiguarlo en la cama.

Aioros caminaba con dirección al Santuario observando los alrededores del lugar, no habían cambiado demasiado desde el momento en que perdió la vida al salvar a Athena...todo por esa noche, él perdió todo, la oportunidad de estar con su hermano, de crecer siendo un caballero al 100% al cuidado y protección de Athena y no sólo ser conocido como un caballero que murió joven y que salvó a Athena, aunque eso era un buen crédito para su persona Aioros no se sentía lleno, esa noche perdió muchas oportunidades.

Aioros tragó saliva en seco y su rostro no reflejaba más que tristeza y desde que fueron resucitados los caballeros nunca llegó a cruzar palabra con Saga o con Shura sobre aquel día ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora?...

Saga se portaba indiferente con él y Shura parecía no importarle el pasado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, Aioria era el único que quería hablar de eso y que hasta el momento le ha tenido un rencor a este par sin embargo Aioros no se sentía cómodo, siempre fue una persona agradable y que no le gustaba que sus compañeros pelearan entre sí por cosas como esa...ridículo ¿no?.

Aioros no se percató que ya había llegado al Santuario por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

(Suspiro)- He llegado tan rápido...iré a entrenar un poco.- Apretó más las correas de su armadura y empezó a subir por los templos.

Ni Mu ni Aldebarán se encontraban en sus templos, ya no había problema por que atacaran el Santuario, motivo por el cual se relajan más los caballeros. Aioros pensó que estarían entrenando y supuso que Saga también lo estaría al llegar a la entrada de la tercera casa, la notó tan fría y sin vida desde que regresó a la vida, ya no eran como antes ¿por qué no retrocede el tiempo? Tal vez así hubiera podido ayudar a Saga y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿Saga?.- Aioros se paró el seco al ver a Saga con la mirada perdida al final del templo, estaba recargado en una columna de mármol con su armadura puesta.- Pensé que estarías con los demás.

Intentó una vez más para llamar su atención pero empezaba a parecerle inútil.

-Es un agradable día ¿no lo crees?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa y Saga por fin volteó a verlo con mirada neutral.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece que lo estoy?.- Dijo con una voz tan gélida y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Sólo era un pregunta jeje...

La actitud de Saga era una indirecta que le decía a Aioros que quería estar solo, pero algo en su interior no le permitía dar un paso más y salir de ahí.

-Yo sé que tal vez yo soy la persona con la que menos quieres cruzar una palabra pero si mis recuerdos no se olvidan, tú no eras así, bueno me refiero a que mi intuición me dice que algo perturba tus pensamientos desde hace meses

-No es desde hace meses Aioros, es de hace años.- Le siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.- Todo lo que me acabas de decir es falso excepto en algo...-Voltea a ver a Aioros.- Tienes razón al decir que yo no era así...me arrepiento de no haber tomado tu lugar hace años

-Te refieres a cuando morí ¿no?...-Volvió a recordar ese suceso tan delicado, tal vez ese era el momento para hablar de ello.- No debes pensar así Saga

-¿Y cómo quieres que piense? Hace tiempo que volvemos a vernos y jamás te dije ninguna palabra sobre lo que pasó, ahora mismo deberías vengarte, deberías hacer lo mismo que yo te hice

-No seas ridículo...eso es pasado.- Saga se acercó a Aioros hasta quedar frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros apretándolos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser bueno? Siempre fuiste así incluso ahora, tú debería odiarme no tratarme bien...tú deberías acabar con mi vida como yo acabé con la tuya...Ser bueno no te trae cosas buenas ¿por qué eres así?

Aioros se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, ¿qué podía decir? Shion le había dicho que gracias a su bondad, orgullo y fidelidad hacia Athena lo habían hecho merecedor de quedar en su lugar pero gracias a eso él murió.

-No le veo el caso guardar rencor...sólo te va destruyendo la vida, y yo quiero recuperar esos años perdidos.- Saga lo suelta de los hombros.

-Tu hermano me odia, deberías hacer lo mismo

-Esa no es una solución, si yo hiciera eso, si yo te odiara y me hubiera vengado, en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando pero no puedo tener ese sentimiento hacia a ti...aunque Aioria sienta lo contrario a mi

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Aioros, ¿cómo puede haber tanta bondad en ti? ¡¿Por qué no sólo acabas con mi maldita vida de una buena vez?!.- Saga enfurecido se giró y le dio un golpe a una columna de mármol rompiéndola en varios pedazos.

-No deberías gastar así tu energía, si sigues haciéndolo te quedarás sin templo.

Saga miró fijamente a Aioros, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sonreía como cuando eran adolescentes pero ahora esos tiempos no podrían regresar.

-Creo que todos tienen razón, yo te envidiaba...envidié tu comportamiento, a pesar del hambre, de los golpes del duro entrenamiento, cuidaste a tu hermano desde pequeño y de que siempre estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por proteger a Athena...siempre mantuviste esa sonrisa...siempre te sentiste feliz...por eso Shion te eligió como Patriarca...él nunca se equivocó con respecto a ti, en cambio yo nunca he sido feliz...incluso cuando creía que empezaba a serlo.- Aioros observó como Saga arrugaba el rostro con ligero rastro de dolor y clavó su mirada en cielo de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De...- Saga calló y observó una figura que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos topándose con unos ojos Índigo por algunos segundos, parecían decirse tantas cosas con la mirada.

Aioros miró expectante a Saga y después al blanco de su mirada, una chica de cabellos castaños claros con vestido griego, miró su expresión e inmediatamente miró a Saga de nuevo y finalmente a la chica que optó por retroceder e irse por donde había venido. Saga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún ruido se escuchó.

-Saga...

-Dime...

-Lo que tienes es mal de amores ¿no?

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Sientes algo por Dione?.- Esta vez Saga no dijo nada.- Desde hace meses que llegué los he notado distantes y según lo que he escuchado ustedes se llevaban muy bien ¿qué les pasó?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando

-Que algo ocultan todos y no me quieren decir, desde que vi salir a esa chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas el ambiente se ha sentido muy tenso por aquí.

Saga abrió más los ojos con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza al recordarla, nadie en el Santuario quiso hablar del tema y cuando Aioros preguntaba que pasaba nadie le contestaba.

-Quisiera saber que hacía esa chica aquí

-Aioros creo que tienes que irte.- Caminó hacia el interior del Santuario.

-Sólo quiero saber quien es ella

-No te diré nada porque no tengo nada que decirte...debes irte ya Aioros.- Su voz cada vez sonaba más irritable.

-Pero...

-¡Dije que te fueras!.- Encendió su cosmos con violencia, Aioros se hizo para atrás y convencido de que ya no era un buen momento para hablar decidió irse con más duda y confusión sobre esa chica la cual había salvado el día anterior. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el Santuario y por qué se comportó así Saga?


	5. Pasado y Consternación

-Si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar, mi casa está a 100 metros hacia allá.- El hombre le señala a la dirección de su casa.

-Claro que sí y muchas gracias.- Sonríe el joven

\- Mañana mandaré a mi hija para que le traiga algo de ropa a la chica

\- No hay problema por eso, ya ha ayudado suficiente

-Por favor

-Bien…de todos modos buscaré la forma de pagarlo.- El hombre sonrió amable y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nubia estaba recostada en la cama de la casa, seguía dormida gracias a los somníferos que le habían dado, su herida seguía delicada pero ya no corría peligro.

El joven coloca la caja dorada en el suelo y se quita su capucha dejándola en una silla del comedor. Instala una sábana en el suelo y una cobija tipo polar. Se quitó los zapatos quedándose en bermuda y camiseta negra para pronto acostarse encima de la sábana.

-Ojalá Athena no se entere de esto.- Dijo para sí mientras miraba al techo tras un suspiro forzado tratando de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Nubia empezaba a entreabrir los ojos quitando las imágenes borrosas de su vista. Intenta incorporarse pero aún le dolía su herida emitiendo un sonido de dolor un poco agudo.

-No te levantes aún…ya te llevo el desayuno

-¿Qué?.- Dijo recostándose de nuevo.

-Sólo hay pan tostado con mermelada y leche o un emparedado de pollo con jugo ¿Qué deseas de comer?.- Pregunta amablemente mientras pone la comida en la mesa.

Nubia lo mira fijamente algo pasmada por el joven, enseguida dirige su mirada a la caja dorada y comprueba lo que pensaba que era sólo parte de su sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó con voz golpeada.

-Te salvo la vida y ¿es lo primero que me dices?...-Algo irónico

-¿Quieres que me arrastre y te dé las gracias?

-No creo que puedas.- Sonreía.- Pero con una sonrisa me basta

-Eres un idiota

-No eres muy amable ¿verdad?.- El joven empieza observa como Nubia pone los ojos en blanco cambiando su vista de dirección.

-¿Qué deseas comer?

-Nada, ya me voy

-¿En ese estado?

-Estoy bien y es algo que no te importa, puedes irte con tus amigos y con tu diosa Athena en vez de estarme molestando con tu presencia

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?.- Algo sorprendido

-Es más que lógico…eres Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, me di cuenta gracias a tu caja

-Oh…je je tienes razón, no lo pensé antes.- Pone una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Pero aunque Athena no tenga idea que estoy contigo tampoco me da pendiente, y no me iré hasta que estés bien.

-No me importa, eres un caballero y el sólo verte me fastidia, no tengo nada que ver contigo y sólo quiero que te vayas

Aioros la ignora y le lleva un pan tostado con mermelada y se recuesta a lado de ella.

-Toma, debes comer.- Le acerca el plato de comida de forma muy precavida

-Deja de fastidiarme.- Bufó

-Si te atreves a aventarme la comida o algo similar te voy a dar un golpe en tu brazo.- El tono del caballero era serio pero decisivo, Nubia lo veía detalladamente, sus ojos verde turquesa tan brillantes y puros que nunca los había visto en nadie, su cabello castaño se veía tan sedoso y oscuro y su piel tostada, esta combinación simplemente le encantaba.

-¿Eres adivino?

-Algo así

-Puedo comer sola.- Le recoge el plato y Aioros se aleja y se sienta en la silla del comedor. Nubia al verlo alejarse un poco pudo apreciar los muslos y los brazos de Aioros, sabía de antemano que Aioros era el caballero que le salvó la vida a Athena cuando era un bebé y que todos lo tenían contemplado como el caballero más fiel a Athena, incapaz de traicionarla o desobedecerla, pero estaba ahí, estaba con ella, suponía que Saori le había prohibido a cualquiera de sus caballeros acercarse a la mujer que había humillado a uno de ellos con sus poderes sin embargo le sorprendía que Aioros no la rechazara por lo que hizo ¿Será que no sabe la verdad?

Empieza a darle un mordisco al pan, sumergida en sus pensamientos volviendo a recordar esa noche de pasión que pasó con el geminiano.

-Te has quedado callada, debo comprarte algo para demostrarte mis felicitaciones

-Si no hablo es porque estoy comiendo y espero con ansias el momento que te vayas

-Lo haré en unos momentos, sólo hasta que te den tu ropa

-¿Cuál ropa?

-Una que te pondrás para quitarte esos harapos

Nubia recuerda el incidente cuando le rompieron su ropa anoche y sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que Aioros ya conocía sus pechos.

-¿Quieres volver a verme desnuda?

Aioros la miró estupefacta por el incidente accidental de anoche, sin querer habría logrado ver más allá de su rostro, a pesar de estar apenado por eso, quería conocerla mejor.

-Fue un accidente…y no vi mucho.- Sonrojado

Sus oídos captan el sonido de la puerta.

Aioros rápidamente se puso sus pantalones y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, veo que ya se levantaron.- Apareció una joven muy sonriente con una bolsa entre sus manos.

-Supongo que eres la hija de Alem

-Si, mi padre ya se fue pero les manda saludos.- La chica mira a la oji lila acostada en la cama con una expresión que preguntaba muchas cosas.- ¿Cómo estás? Te traje ropa

La chica se acerca y Nubia no deja de verla hasta que la joven le toca el brazo con delicadeza observando la herida que tenía.

-Traeré hierbas medicinales para que la herida cicatrice rápido, tuviste suerte de que él estuviera ahí para rescatarte.- Con la mirada era lógico que hablaba de Aioros.

-Seguramente estaba siguiéndome, si no lograron hacerme daño esos malditos quien me asegura que el no intente violarme.- Tono sarcástico

-No creo que sea así, mi padre me dijo que el había dicho que eres una chica muy linda y veo que no lo dijo de broma

Nubia mira con ojos de pistola a Aioros exigiendo una explicación por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Yo no dije eso!.- Más nervioso

-No tiene porque apenarse…Les dejo la ropa ya que tengo algo de prisa, te traje un vestido y un con junto más cómodo, puedes dormir con él si lo deseas.- Cambio el tema al observar las expresiones incómodas de los dos.

-No tengo con que pagar, lo que tenía me lo gasté el alcohol del más corriente

-No te preocupes por eso, no te estoy cobrando…con su permiso me retiro, si necesitan algo sólo pídanlo…por cierto mi nombre es Eva

-Gracias Eva, por tomarte tantas molestias.- Agradece Aioros y Eva sale por la puerta sonriéndole a Nubia y a Aioros.

-¿De qué estaba hablando ella?.- Su tono de voz era evidente que reflejaba enojo y frustración.

-Estaba equivocada…yo ya me voy también, como sabes cuidarte vendré a verte en dos días.- Dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía su capucha y cargaba su armadura.

-No necesito de ti…lo mejor será que te vayas

-Eso hago.- Aioros abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a dirigir a Nubia.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo saber por qué me mirabas con lujuria hace unos minutos cuando estábamos por desayunar?

¿Se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Acaso fue tan obvia? Se preguntaba Nubia muy asombrada por la pregunta del caballero pero más porque no podía notar en su rostro ningún signo de molestia

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?.- Tono burlón

-No me ofendas haciéndome creer que soy un estúpido, observé tu mirada y no es la misma que tienes ahorita, era de deseo

Nubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero Aioros continuó hablando.

-No me molesta…sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste

Nubia mordió su labio inferior.

-Supongamos que lo hice…¿qué tiene de importancia?

Aioros se quedó callado unos segundos y después cerró los ojos dejando salir de sus labios un sonido burlón.

-Olvídalo, no sé ni porque te pregunté eso…nos vemos después

-¿Vendrás en la noche?

-No…te dije que en dos días…pero tú ya no lo deseas así

-He cambiado de opinión

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Tú tienes la culpa por que yo esté así…y te encargarás de mi hasta que me recupere.- Cruzando los brazos

-Pero si hace rato dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije, pero HE CAMBIADO de opinión

Aioros da un fuerte suspiró de resignación por no entender a Nubia.

-Nos vemos en dos días.- Dijo por último para después cerrar la puerta.

-Vendrás hoy en la noche…de eso me encargo yo.- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y volvió a recostarse en la cama cerrando los ojos imaginando la tostada piel de Aioros encima de la blanca suya, ese hombre despertaba una sensación rara dentro de ella que no podía describir, y sólo podía averiguarlo en la cama.

Aioros caminaba con dirección al Santuario observando los alrededores del lugar, no habían cambiado demasiado desde el momento en que perdió la vida al salvar a Athena…todo por esa noche, él perdió todo, la oportunidad de estar con su hermano, de crecer siendo un caballero al 100% al cuidado y protección de Athena y no sólo ser conocido como un caballero que murió joven y que salvó a Athena, aunque eso era un buen crédito para su persona Aioros no se sentía lleno, esa noche perdió muchas oportunidades.

Aioros tragó saliva en seco y su rostro no reflejaba más que tristeza y desde que fueron resucitados los caballeros nunca llegó a cruzar palabra con Saga o con Shura sobre aquel día ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora?...

Saga se portaba indiferente con él y Shura parecía no importarle el pasado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, Aioria era el único que quería hablar de eso y que hasta el momento le ha tenido un rencor a este par sin embargo Aioros no se sentía cómodo, siempre fue una persona agradable y que no le gustaba que sus compañeros pelearan entre sí por cosas como esa…ridículo ¿no?.

Aioros no se percató que ya había llegado al Santuario por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

(Suspiro)- He llegado tan rápido…iré a entrenar un poco.- Apretó más las correas de su armadura y empezó a subir por los templos.

Ni Mu ni Aldebarán se encontraban en sus templos, ya no había problema por que atacaran el Santuario, motivo por el cual se relajan más los caballeros. Aioros pensó que estarían entrenando y supuso que Saga también lo estaría al llegar a la entrada de la tercera casa, la notó tan fría y sin vida desde que regresó a la vida, ya no eran como antes ¿por qué no retrocede el tiempo? Tal vez así hubiera podido ayudar a Saga y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿Saga?.- Aioros se paró el seco al ver a Saga con la mirada perdida al final del templo, estaba recargado en una columna de mármol con su armadura puesta.- Pensé que estarías con los demás.

Intentó una vez más para llamar su atención pero empezaba a parecerle inútil.

-Es un agradable día ¿no lo crees?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa y Saga por fin volteó a verlo con mirada neutral.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece que lo estoy?.- Dijo con una voz tan gélida y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Sólo era un pregunta jeje…

La actitud de Saga era una indirecta que le decía a Aioros que quería estar solo, pero algo en su interior no le permitía dar un paso más y salir de ahí.

-Yo sé que tal vez yo soy la persona con la que menos quieres cruzar una palabra pero si mis recuerdos no se olvidan, tú no eras así, bueno me refiero a que mi intuición me dice que algo perturba tus pensamientos desde hace meses

-No es desde hace meses Aioros, es de hace años.- Le siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.- Todo lo que me acabas de decir es falso excepto en algo….-Voltea a ver a Aioros.- Tienes razón al decir que yo no era así…me arrepiento de no haber tomado tu lugar hace años

-Te refieres a cuando morí ¿no?...-Volvió a recordar ese suceso tan delicado, tal vez ese era el momento para hablar de ello.- No debes pensar así Saga

-¿Y cómo quieres que piense? Hace tiempo que volvemos a vernos y jamás te dije ninguna palabra sobre lo que pasó, ahora mismo deberías vengarte, deberías hacer lo mismo que yo te hice

-No seas ridículo…eso es pasado.- Saga se acercó a Aioros hasta quedar frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros apretándolos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser bueno? Siempre fuiste así incluso ahora, tú debería odiarme no tratarme bien…tú deberías acabar con mi vida como yo acabé con la tuya…Ser bueno no te trae cosas buenas ¿por qué eres así?

Aioros se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, ¿qué podía decir? Shion le había dicho que gracias a su bondad, orgullo y fidelidad hacia Athena lo habían hecho merecedor de quedar en su lugar pero gracias a eso él murió.

-No le veo el caso guardar rencor…sólo te va destruyendo la vida, y yo quiero recuperar esos años perdidos.- Saga lo suelta de los hombros.

-Tu hermano me odia, deberías hacer lo mismo

-Esa no es una solución, si yo hiciera eso, si yo te odiara y me hubiera vengado, en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando pero no puedo tener ese sentimiento hacia a ti…aunque Aioria sienta lo contrario a mi

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Aioros, ¿cómo puede haber tanta bondad en ti? ¡¿Por qué no sólo acabas con mi maldita vida de una buena vez?!.- Saga enfurecido se giró y le dio un golpe a una columna de mármol rompiéndola en varios pedazos.

-No deberías gastar así tu energía, si sigues haciéndolo te quedarás sin templo.

Saga miró fijamente a Aioros, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sonreía como cuando eran adolescentes pero ahora esos tiempos no podrían regresar.

-Creo que todos tienen razón, yo te envidiaba…envidié tu comportamiento, a pesar del hambre, de los golpes del duro entrenamiento, cuidaste a tu hermano desde pequeño y de que siempre estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por proteger a Athena…siempre mantuviste esa sonrisa…siempre te sentiste feliz…por eso Shion te eligió como Patriarca…él nunca se equivocó con respecto a ti, en cambio yo nunca he sido feliz…incluso cuando creía que empezaba a serlo.- Aioros observó como Saga arrugaba el rostro con ligero rastro de dolor y clavó su mirada en cielo de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De…- Saga calló y observó una figura que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos topándose con unos ojos Índigo por algunos segundos, parecían decirse tantas cosas con la mirada.

Aioros miró expectante a Saga y después al blanco de su mirada, una chica de cabellos castaños claros con vestido griego, miró su expresión e inmediatamente miró a Saga de nuevo y finalmente a la chica que optó por retroceder e irse por donde había venido. Saga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún ruido se escuchó.

-Saga…

-Dime…

-Lo que tienes es mal de amores ¿no?

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Sientes algo por Dione?.- Esta vez Saga no dijo nada.- Desde hace meses que llegué los he notado distantes y según lo que he escuchado ustedes se llevaban muy bien ¿qué les pasó?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando

-Que algo ocultan todos y no me quieren decir, desde que vi salir a esa chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas el ambiente se ha sentido muy tenso por aquí.

Saga abrió más los ojos con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza al recordarla, nadie en el Santuario quiso hablar del tema y cuando Aioros preguntaba que pasaba nadie le contestaba.

-Quisiera saber que hacía esa chica aquí

-Aioros creo que tienes que irte.- Caminó hacia el interior del Santuario.

-Sólo quiero saber quien es ella

-No te diré nada porque no tengo nada que decirte…debes irte ya Aioros.- Su voz cada vez sonaba más irritable.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que te fueras!.- Encendió su cosmos con violencia, Aioros se hizo para atrás y convencido de que ya no era un buen momento para hablar decidió irse con más duda y confusión sobre esa chica la cual había salvado el día anterior. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el Santuario y por qué se comportó así Saga?

-¿Regresaste tan pronto?.- Preguntó el caballero de Leo al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños acercarse como si hubiese visto un fantasma, su rostro estaba pálido y era fácil identificar su nerviosismo.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

La joven se detiene frente a Aioria mientras intenta controlar la respiración provocada por el imprevisto de ver a Saga fuera de su templo pensando vagamente que se encontraría entrenando.

-Soy una estúpida

-¿Una estúpida?.- Enarcó una ceja

-No debí ir.- Poniéndose una mano en su pecho como si esta detuviera su jadeo.

-Supongo que te encontraste con quien no querías

-¿Es tan obvio?.- La chica pasó a un lado del caballero y se sentó en los escalones del templo de Leo.

-Sabías que corrías ese riesgo, Saga no ha tenido la inspiración ni el motivo como para salir a pasear.- Bromeó Aioria mientras seguía a la chica y se sentaba a lado de ella.- Para mi que te morías por verlo

-¡Eso no es cierto! Él ya no me importa ni me afecta

-Entonces ¿por qué te regresaste?.- Sonrió maliciosamente provocando el enrojecimiento de Dione.

-Nunca dejas de bromear ¿eh?

-Eso lo aprendí de Aioros.- Sonrió orgulloso al recordar a su hermano siempre reprochándole por que debe olvidar el pasado y ser feliz con el presente.

-No quisiera hablar con él

-¿Con Aioros? Pues que te hizo mi hermano

-Él nada, es sólo que siempre me regaña por mi ahora indiferencia con Saga porque al parecer alguien le contó que me llevaba bien con el.- Recalcando ligeramente la palabra "alguien" con una indirecta

-No me pareció nada malo contarle, ustedes eran tan obvios

-Si pero eso terminó gracias a…- Dione se queda callada al recordar a quien consideraba su amiga y La relación que tuvo con Saga simplemente le dolía y ardía en el pecho.

-Sé que esto te dolerá más pero Saga sabía con quien se metía, si Nubia dijo lo que dijo ese día no significa que el no quisiera hacerlo…para mí Saga es un cofre lleno de sorpresas, no me sorprendió que tuviera algo con Nubia.- Observó a Dione frunciendo el ceño con expresión de querer llorar.- Mi consejo como amigo, OLVÍDALO…no vale la pena.

-Esto me lo dices…por Aioros…por lo que él le hizo

-No…mi odio hacia él es muy diferente, una cosa es lo que le hizo a él y otra lo que hizo con Nubia

-Deja de mencionarla….ya no quiero hablar ni de ella ni de él.- Dione se cubre los oídos con sus manos.

-Tranquila, tenía que recordártelo, si no lo hacía yo Aioros te sacaría la información por medio de su amabilidad

-Por eso no quiero hablar con él, siempre me pregunta sobre que ocurrió con Saga y porque estamos raros…no quiero contarle pero hay veces que quiero llorar y expresarle todo…..¡AIOROS!.- Dione se levanta como relámpago y se oculta detrás de una columna de mármol, Aioria la sigue con la mirada sin entender lo que ocurre, al desviar su mirada templo abajo observa a un hombre que está por terminar de subir los escalones.

-¡Aioros!.- Dijo sorprendido Aioria

-Hola hermano ¿no me esperabas o por qué la sorpresa?

-No es eso es sólo que…me alegro de verte y saber que estás vivo

Aioros se acerca y estrecha la mano de Aioria en señal de apoyo.

-Y no me iré de nuevo.- Sonrió con felicidad desbordante, Aiorios fue, es y sería su ejemplo a seguir. Aioria se sentía tan orgulloso de tener a un hermano como él.

-Iré a mi templo y luego iré a entrenar un poco

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Me iré mañana en la noche.- Camina hacia el interior del templo sin mirar atrás, Dione suspiró al sentirse alivia de tener que hablar con Aioros.- Dione ya sé que estás detrás de esa columna, te vi cómo te escondiste

-No intentaba esconderme de ti.- Retirándose de la columna.

-Sólo jugaba Aioros, quiere poner a prueba tu inteligencia.- Bromeaba

-No me ayudes tanto Aioria.- Cruzándose de brazos

-Aioros, Athena quería hablar contigo cuando llegaras

-¿Le ocurrió algo?.- Aioros agudizó la voz con un toque de preocupación hacia Athena.

-No nada de eso, no tengo idea de que quiere hablar contigo, supongo que ha de ser importante

-Bien, iré para allá.- Aioros sale del templo de Leo con paso acelerado. Aioria y Dione miran como se va sin más que decir.

-Athena es muy importante para él ¿no?.- Cuestionó la castaña.

-Siempre fue así…para él Athena es la persona más importante para él…murió por ella y lo haría de nuevo.

Templo de Athena.

-Aioros me alegra verte y que estés bien.- La alegría de ver a Aioros era evidente, a pesar de que no lo conoció hasta que fue revivido, llegó a estrechar una relación muy amena.

-¿Y usted está bien?.- Posando una rodilla sobre el suelo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Aioria me dijo que quería verme, supuse que algo te había pasado

-Viéndolo de esa manera, entonces hay que hablar aunque no creo que sea tan importante

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me he enterado que has estado en el pueblo de Atenas ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí…¿quién le lo ha contado?

-Las noticias corren muy rápido.- Athena observa a Aioros y nota que en algunos momentos queda sumergido en sus pensamientos desde que habló de su última estadía.- Entonces confirmas que es cierto…

-No tengo porqué mentirle y no le veo nada de malo.

-Tienes razón pero aún no acabo de hablar.- Aioros guarda silencio esperando alguna otra pregunta "sin sentido" que de alguna forma parecía inquietarle a Athena.-Mira Aioros yo te considero uno de los caballero más fieles, te estimo demasiado y te agradezco que hagas lo que has hecho por mi…espero que no me decepciones.

-No tienes porque alterarte, yo no te traicionaré.

-Quiero saber si estuviste envuelto en un altercado.

Aioros se volvió a quedar callado manteniendo la compostura.

-Sí lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien estuvo en problemas

-¿Y ese alguien era una chica de ojos lilas y cabello negro?

Aioros no terminaba de sorprenderse como es que Athena sabía tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, o era muy astuta o alguien seguía a sus caballeros, incluyéndolo a él.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Estas contestando a la defensiva y no me agrada, si te pregunto esto es porque es muy delicado.

-Discúlpame pero no entiendo porque dices que es delicado y hace unos momentos me dijiste que no es importante.

-Porque pensé que sólo eran rumores, lo que me confirmas me exalta, contéstame, ¿esa chica corresponde a la descripción que te di?.- Preguntó levantándose de su trono con postura molesta.

-Si, si lo era

-No debiste hacerlo

-¿Me pides que me haga de la vista gorda cuando veo problemas?.- Aioros no entendía el comportamiento de su diosa y por alguna razón le molestaba como atacaba a la oji lila.

-Con ella se podría hacer una excepción Aioros

Aioros da un suspiro profundo guardando la compostura agresiva.

-De acuerdo…lo haré si me dices el problema que tienes con ella…tanto tú como los demás, me extraña el comportamiento de Saga cuando hablé de ella hace un rato y ahora me sorprende el tuyo….con todo respeto, no me pide que deje de proteger a quien lo necesita.

-No hay nada que oculte yo o alguno de nosotros, Saga está deprimido, eso es todo…cualquier cosa le afecta y desconozco la razón pero yo…siendo tu diosa te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver, ella no es una persona buena.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No…no puedes cuestionarme, tengo intuiciones y ella…desde que estuvo aquí sólo arruinó la tranquilidad que ya estaba.

-Por favor…dime que hizo ella.- Sus palabras parecían más suplicas disimuladas.

-No quiero hablar más de eso Aioros…instálate en tu templo, ya no quiero que salgas del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso y sobre todo…no quiero que la vuelvas a ver y la próxima vez que hablemos…de ahora en adelante…tenme más respeto y háblame como tu diosa ¿entendido?

Aioros sentía que subestimaban su inteligencia, ya había confirmado por Athena que Nubia no era de fiar en el Santuario, la razón era desconocida y no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

-Claro señorita, discúlpeme mi intromisión…iré a entrenar, si quiere hablar conmigo con respecto al algo…no dude en llamarme.

Aioros da un giro de 180 grados y sale del templo de Athena.

Athena se sienta de nuevo en su trono sobándose las sienes sintiéndose incómoda y apenada por tratar así a Aioros, era la primera vez que discutían.

-Nubia…tu sólo eres un problema para nosotros…no permitiré que le hagas daño también a Aioros…

Templo de Sagitario.

Aioros se sentía tan irritable por lo sucedido que decidió descansar en vez de ir a entrenar.

-¿Aioros?

-Aioria…quiero descansar.- Dijo recostándose en su cama mirando el techo grisáceo del templo

-¿Cómo te fue con Athena?.- Ignorando las palabras de su hermano, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una esquina.- Cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos días.

-No tengo ganas, te contaré mañana…hoy me siento culpable

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

-Siento que falté a mi rango de caballero y le falté al respeto a Athena

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- Aioria se levanta de la cama estupefacto.

-La cuestioné demasiado pero no comprendo porque me ha pedido que ….-Aioros guardó silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…son sólo tonterías

-No es cierto, acabas de decir que te sientes culpable y que Athena te pidió algo…¿Qué fue?

-Sólo no quiere que deje el Santuario de nuevo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí pero mañana hablamos, estoy cansado.- Se vuelve a recostar.

-Bien, pero si Athena te ha pedido algo, lo que sea…debe ser bueno ¿no?

-No lo sé…espero que sí.

Tras de esto Aioria salió del templo de Sagitario y se dirigió a Leo. Aioros apagó la luz que había en su templo y esperó el tiempo hasta que conciliara el sueño.

-Presiento que mañana será un largo día….- Dijo para sí antes de cerrar los ojos.

Nubia estaba frustrada, prácticamente no podía moverse sin que le doliera la herida…desde que se había ido Aioros se había quedado postrada en la cama, sin comer, sin beber algo, sin hablar…sentía desesperación al sentirse como encarcelada e inútil, esta mezcla simplemente no le favorecía.

Nubia giró su rostro hacia una ventanilla por donde entraban rayos de luz blanquecinos...era la luna, no era necesario encender una vela o el interruptor, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación acompañada de un ligero soplo de aire que pasaba por debajo de la puerta.

La oji lila se cubrió con la manta que tenía pero el frío cada vez aumentaba más y la atmósfera la incomodaba…aunque fuera alguien orgullosa, sin miedo e independiente…odiaba la sensación de soledad…era algo que debía admitir. Ligeros recuerdos de su madre aparecieron en su mente, cuando era niña…¿por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había abandonado?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así?.- Preguntaba con ligero dolor en su tono de voz mientras sostenía del brazo a una mujer._

 _-Déjame sola Hypnos.- Intentó soltarse del agarre del dios._

 _-¿En serio planeas escapar? ¿No te importa tu hija?_

 _Nubia se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía la discusión de sus padres._

 _-Claro que lo sé, y no es por ella por lo que me quiero ir_

 _-¿Entonces qué es?_

 _-Tú…ya me aburres…_

 _Hypnos la soltó del brazo y la miró fijamente, en la mirada de la joven sólo reflejaba odio._

 _-¿Nunca me quisiste cierto Karhia?_

 _Karhia lo miró fijamente y se topó con esos ojos amarillos tan profundos._

 _-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que lo que hice sólo fue para atraparte?_

 _Hypnos sonrió con falsedad._

 _-Nunca olvidas las palabras…sólo le digo una cosa…si algún día decides irte, sea la razón que sea…jamás volverás a ver a Nubia_

 _-Yo nunca la abandonaré…aunque tenga me condenar mi vida al estar contigo._

 _Nubia sintió un hueco en el estómago, no le gustaba que sus padres pelearan así y mucho menos quería vivir el momento en que su madre se alejara de ella para siempre. Nubia se alejó de la puerta y se fue hacia una gran ventana de cristal, si bien en los campos elíseos se podía apreciar la hermosa naturaleza en sus múltiples flores y animales por el día…de noche no era diferente, al contrario…se podía apreciar mejor la luna tan blanca y brillante y las estrellas haciéndole compañía y luciendo tan hermosas como siempre._

 _Nubia miró las estrellas y cerró los ojos, entrelazó sus manos orando porque su felicidad nunca fuera arrebatada…_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Nubia sonrió para así al final del recuerdo.

-Maldita mentalidad inocente…-Mordió sus labios en un reflejo por evitar que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, estiró un brazo y tomó una almohadilla para cubrirse el rostro y presionando donde se encontraba su boca y disminuir los gemidos de llanto y dolor del momento…odiaba tanto llorar.

Santuario de Athena

Templo de Sagitario

La luz del Sol empezaba a ocupar gran parte del templo. Aioros estaba por levantarse, estiró ambos brazos aun estando acostado y prosiguió a incorporarse y vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, se sentía tan fuera de forma que no quería esperar más tiempo para ejercitarse.

Salió de su templo y en el camino para ir al entrenamiento se encontró con Mu, Aldebarán y Shura que ya habían comenzado.

Aioros miró a sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verlos.

-Pero si es Aioros.- Dijo Shura emocionado al ver acercarse al caballero de Sagitario.

-Si es él…me da gusto verte Aioros.- Sonrió el caballero de Aries

-A mi también me alegra verlos…¿dónde están los demás?.- Buscaba con la mirada a sus demás compañeros.

-Que tal Aioros, pues sólo seremos nosotros los que entrenemos por ahora…Camus se fue a Siberia, Shaka, MM, Afrodita y Milo deben estar en su templo y Saga…bueno…ya debes saber que no sale de su templo

Aioros recordó la platica que tuvo el día anterior co Saga.

-Me imagino…y Aioria tampoco está por aquí ¿verdad?

-Tu hermano está perdiendo la disciplina, si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo tendría aquí desde antes que saliera el sol haciendo sentadillas.- Bromeo Shura dando una ligera palmada en la espalda a Aioros.

-Te creo Shura.- Sonrió

-Hay que hacer equipos para entrenar unas horas y luego debemos ir con Athena.- Dijo Mu

-¿Otra reunión?.- Preguntó Aldebarán

\- Aunque intente ocultarlo, no es difícil ver que ella ha estado más preocupada que de costumbre.- Dijo Shura

-A mi me llegó a contar hace unas semanas que algo perturbaba sus sueños.-Dijo Mu

-Ya no hay que hablar de esas cosas ahora, concentrémonos en el ejercicio ¿verdad Aioros?

-Eh…si…estoy de acuerdo.- Aioros quería saber más sobre el tema, tal vez así tendría pistas pero optó por dejarlo para después y se fue a entrenar con los demás.

Aioros entró a su templo y tomó una ducha caliente, le dolían los músculos y sentía que así también le dejaría descansar su mente, olvidarse de todo por un momento…suspiró mientras se sobaba el cuello y recordó el altercado y esos ojos lilas con diferentes sentimientos…por momentos reflejaban frialdad, furia, tristeza incluso lujuria cuando lo vi sin mucha ropa. Esto último hizo sonreír a Aioros, jamás había visto unos ojos así y sobre todo jamás había conocido a alguien así con tantos sentimientos mezclados…y ya que lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta sus ojos nunca brillaron de alegría, ella sonreía pero la mayor parte del tiempo era con malicia o hipocresía ¿intentaba ocultar algo?.

Aioros cambió la temperatura del agua por una más fría sin dejar de recordarla…no se explicaba el porque, pero quería conocerla más…tanto misterio le atraía y tenía que admitir que le gustaba físicamente, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel…había visto algo más, había conocido algo más de ella…le apenaba pero no se arrepintió de que ese accidente haya ocurrido ¿qué más escondería esa ropa?.

Aioros abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente.

-En que estoy pensando.- Aioros cerró el maneral y salió de la ducha.

Llegó al dormitorio y se puso ropa parecida a la del entrenamiento pero completamente gris.

-¿Estas aquí Aioros?.- Preguntó Aioria desde la entrada

-Si, ya voy.- Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a Aioria quien lo miraba extraño.

-Aioros….

-Dime

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Claro que estoy bien, sólo cansado…

-Ya veo…y…¿en qué haz estado pensando?

Aioros se sorprendió más con aquella pregunta, no iba a decirle la verdad a su hermano.

-En…en nada…no he pensado nada…no me gusta distraerme cuando voy a hacer algo…siempre me concentro en lo que hago.- Sonrió un poco nervioso por la cara que ponía Aioria cada vez.

-Te concentras en lo que haces ¿eh?...y…¿por qué tu cabeza está cubierta de jabón?

Aioros se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las sintió pegajosas…claro que se concentraba en lo que hacia, tanto que había olvidado enjuagarse por estar pensando en una mujer.

-Ya vuelvo.- Tomó la toalla y se dirigió al baño de nuevo.

Aioria sonrió, era agradable estar con Aioros de nuevo, aunque desde que había vuelto a la vida había llegado algo cambiado, no lo admitía pero se distraía más fácilmente que cuando tenía 14 años pero eso no le importaba…era su hermano…y ahora que era mayor…daría su vida por protegerlo, nadie ni nada lo alejaría de él…de eso se encargaría…


	6. Mentira

Nubia miró el pequeño reloj que estaba colgado en la pared…las manecillas marcaban las 8:25 p.m.

Tomó un cojín y lo lanzó en la pared de enfrente.

-¡¿Por qué no llega ya?! Dijo que vendría en la noche y el sol ya se ocultó.- Estaba fúrica…tenía hambre y una necesidad extraña de ver a Aioros.- Lo sabía, me engañó….

Nubia había intentado revisar los sueños de Aioros la noche anterior pero no pudo, eso le molestó pero lo relacionó a que era porque estaba débil por la herida sin embargo lo que no podía relacionar eran los dolores de cabeza que le dieron cuando estaba en el bar…si no hubiera sido por eso, en esos momentos no estaría en la cama maldiciendo a Aioros por mentirle tan descaradamente.

-Cuando te vea Aioros…mejor cuídate…- Azotó su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, se llevó una mano a su estómago, empezaba a dolerle…necesitaba comer algo…se levantó de la cama como pudo tratando de recargar lo menos posible su pierna, ya no le dolía demasiado y gracias a unas hierbas medicinales, como dijo Eva, ayudaban a cicatrizar rápido…fue hacia la cocina pero no encontró nada comestible.

Una niña se había encargado de llevarle comida y hierbas medicinales por encargo de Eva el día anterior los cuales había rechazado pero después aceptó con desgano y comió hasta que se fue pero de tanta hambre que tenía no guardó un poco para cuando volviera a tener hambre.

Nubia dio un suspiro de desesperación y apretó su puño, después le vino una idea que la tranquilizó…empezó a dar vueltas por la casa tratando de caminar rápido pero sin que le doliera lo suficiente.

-A este paso llegaré en dos horas…pero me arriesgaré, de cualquier forma ya no quiero estar aquí acostada.

Se acercó a una silla donde estaba el vestido color turquesa y un conjunto negro…tomó el segundo que consistía en un pantalón de algodón una camiseta de manga larga. Se lo puso con cuidado y se puso sus zapatos y un suéter que también había llevado Eva.

-Si Aioros no viene aquí…yo iré hacia él….-Dijo tras cerrar la puerta para dirigirse al Santuario.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la cual casi no estabas aquí en el Santuario.- Dijo Aioria recargándose en una columna.

-Desde que eras un niño siempre he estado vagando…buscaba comida…agua…ropa, nunca estuve en un lugar por mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos al Santuario pero aun así quería salir….me acostumbré a esa vida…- Estaba sentado a lado de Aioria.

-Ya soy grande…ya no tienes porque hacer eso…

Ambos hermanos sonrieron y después miraron las estrellas brillantes del cielo.

-Al principio era por ti…por nosotros, ahora sólo es por mi…si no fuera por Athena que me ha prohibido salir hasta nuevo aviso…posiblemente estaría en Rodas…

Aioria empezó a sentirse invadido por la tristeza y Aioros se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Siempre estaré contigo Aioria…eso no va a cambiar aunque me fuera a la antártica…

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.- Aioria observa el reloj del Santuario marcando las 10:00 p.m.- Debo irme Aioros…debes estar cansado

-Algo y tú deberías entrenar más…ya me contaron de que no lo haces tan seguido

-Lo hago en mi templo.- Aioros lo miró sin creerle.- Conozco esa mirada, si no me crees puedes pasar cuando quieras.

Aioria se va templo abajo y Aioros entra a su templo acostándose en la cama.

-Estoy seguro que se va a enfadar por no haber ido…

Aioros recordó a Nubia y se la imagino maldiciendo por no haber ido a verla ya que ella había dicho que era su culpa…rodó hasta quedar boca abajo y conciliando el sueño más rápidamente que la vez anterior.

-Se me ha hecho tarde…y que cansada estoy…las demás ya se fueron y yo sigo aquí…

Dione se quejaba mientras estaba por llegar al templo de Sagitario. Al llegar a la entrada se asomó esperando no encontrarse a un Aioros despierto con muchas preguntar que hacerle pero para su buena suerte no había ninguna luz encendida…Aioros estaba dormido o tal vez no estaba…

Dione entró a hurtadillas y observó a Aioros acostado, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la salida.

-Que alivio.- Continuó escaleras abajo hasta que una sombra del lado derecho le llamó la atención…se acercó a la sombra la cual se movía a medida que ella se acercaba.- Si no me dices qué eres…despertaré a todos.- Dijo asustada y nerviosa, la sombra dejó de moverse y se aproximaba a Dione y al estar enfrente de ella habló.

-¿Ya no recuerdas las amistades?.- Preguntó con tono burlón.

Dione reconoció esa voz y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que pasaste sin que te descubrieran?

-Son las ventajas de haber estado aquí

-Mejor lárgate.

Nubia descubrió su rostro y cabeza sonriendo con hipocresía.

-¿Esa es la bienvenida que le das a una amiga?

-Tú no eres mi amiga…nunca lo fuiste

-No seas rencorosa Dione…eso sólo te pudre el alma…bueno…eso ya ocurrió desde hace tiempo.- Mira a Dione de arriba abajo

-No me importa lo que me digas…tu ya tienes el alma podrida y por eso Athena de exilió de aquí…ya no eres bienvenida

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto así?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo.- Yo a ella no le hice nada

-No…se lo hiciste a Saga…

-Más bien él me lo hizo a mi.- Nubia se mordió el labio inferior.

Dione se quedó callada al imaginarse a Saga y a ella teniendo relaciones.

-¿Eso te molestó verdad?

-Voy a avisarle a todos que tú estás aquí.- Apretaba sus puños resistiendo la rabia creciente.

-¿Y a quién le avisarías primero?

Dione sabía que las casas próximas eran Escorpio y Sagitario pero debido a la distancia, el templo donde estaba Milo aún se encontraba algo retirado.

-Le diré a Aioros

Nubia se quedó callada al escuchar su nombre, sabía que Dione no se atrevía a hacer las cosas al menos que la provocaran y en ese sentido, le convenía que lo hiciera.

-Házlo…no te atreverías.

-¿Crees que no?

-Siempre fuiste una cobarde, por eso estás donde estás.

-Ya basta…despertaré a todos si no te vas

-No te molestes…me encantaría ver como el caballero de Sagitario me echa de aquí.

Dione se sentía furiosa y agredida, justo lo que Nubia quería.

-Iré por él y te arrepentirás por volver…Aioros te pondrá en tu lugar.- Dijo y regresó al templo de Sagitario a despertar a Aioros.

-Eso quisiera verlo.- Dijo Nubia para sí

-¡AIOROS! ¡AIOROS!.- Entró en el templo gritando y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-¿Ehmmm? ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó algo adormilado.

-Necesito que vengas es urgente

-¿Dione? ¿Qué haces aquí?...Deberías estar durmiendo…no seas una vaga.- Dijo y después volvió a querer dormir.

-No te duermas…hay un intruso que debes echar.- Empezaba a desesperarse mientras movía agitadamente a Aioros

-¿Un intruso? ¿Quién pudo haber llegado hasta aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-¡No lo sé! Pero Nubia no va a estar esperando a ver quien la hecha.

Aioros escuchó el nombre de Nubia y abrió los ojos como plato y volteó a ver a Dione.

-¿Quién dijiste?

-Una mujer desagradable que Athena exilió.

Aioros se levantó rápidamente y salió del templo y observó a Nubia parada y se topó con sus ojos llenos de cólera.

-Hasta que sales ¿te desperté?

Dione se quedó confundida por el atrevimiento de Nubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Se acercó a Nubia susurrándole.

-Si no vengo tú ni siquiera te preocupas.- Le contestó en la misma forma de susurro

-¿Ustedes se conocen?.- Preguntó Dione con extrañeza y perplejidad.

-No…es sólo que es una dama…debe haberse confundido y haber entrado aquí sin ningún motivo

-¡¿DAMA?!.- Preguntó con sobresalto.- No sabes lo que dices Aioros

-No, no te preocupes…la señorita ya se va de aquí.- Aioros la toma del brazo donde le rozó la bala.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Me duele!.- Se soltó empujando a Aioros con fuerza.

-Voy a llamar a los demás.- Dione se dirigía al templo de Athena.

-¡No!...yo me encargo.- Aioros se acercó a Dione.- Yo me encargo de ella

-¿Y por qué no quieres que le hable a los demás? Sería más fácil

-Yo lo hago, ¿está bien? No le digas a nadie de esto

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Sólo no quiero problemas, si preguntan quiero que les digas que es un hombre el que entró…un hombre enfermo que sólo quería ayuda

-¿Y crees que eso me lo van a creer?

-Eso es sólo si preguntan…vendré pronto…por favor…no les digas que ella estuvo aquí y que yo salí ¿de acuerdo?

Dione miró a Aioros con desaprobación y miró a Nubia con mirada burlona.

-Lo haré por ti…pero que ella no vuelva más….y regresa pronto…

-Gracias.- Aioros vuelve a tomar del otro brazo a Nubia y la lleva consigo escaleras abajo.

Dione observaba como se alejaban y dudas recorrían su mente, ellos se hablaban como si se conocieran ¿será cierto? Esperaba que no y esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido o tendría que practicar su habilidad mentirosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás reposando?

-Eres un mentiroso…dijiste que irías a verme y resulta que estabas bien dormido…lo bueno que te preocupa mi bienestar.- Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.- Con haberme apretado la herida del brazo lo confirma.

Aioros se detiene en seco y la mira a los ojos con mucha seriedad.

-Enumeraré esto, uno… lamento eso, no recordé tu herida del brazo…dos…se supone que no debes estar aquí y tres…¿ya no te duele tu pierna?.- Trata de observar como se encuentra su pierna.

-¿Acaso quieres que me desnude para ver como está mi pierna?

-¿Por qué todo lo relacionas con eso?.

Nubia se quedó callada y desvió la mirada.

-Te llevaré a donde estabas y hablaremos mejor.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra y afortunadamente ningún caballero se percató de su presencia.

Al llegar a Géminis, Nubia buscó sin mucho interés la presencia de Saga y miró por los alrededores del templo…no había cambiado mucho, aunque haya estado ahí como en tres ocasiones. También recordó a Saga, recordó esa noche donde lo manipuló tan cruelmente para su propio beneficio y no se explicaba como pudo haberse sentido enamorada de él y de inmediatamente se le acabará el amor con el sentimiento de venganza…¿en verdad estaría enamorada de Saga?.

De tan sumergida que estaba en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban en el templo de Tauro y sintió como le ardía la pierna y le dolía cada vez más, con su mano libre tocó su herida y sus dedos se mancharon de rojo…la herida estaba abriéndose de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Le susurró a Nubia antes de llegar al comedor de Tauro.

-Nada…¿no dijiste que sigamos?

Aunque el templo se encontrara sin ninguna luz visible más que el de la Luna, Aioros se detuvo y rápidamente se agachó para revisar la pierna de Nubia, la tocó y ella hizo un ligero gemido de dolor y de sorpresa, Aioros sintió sus dedos húmedos y se incorporó.

-¿Por qué mientes?

-No es nada

-Deja de estar de orgullosa.

Siguieron caminando y antes de alejarse del comedor, Nubia observó una bolsa de papel sobre una mesilla y la tomó sin que Aioros se diera cuenta.

Tras haberse alejado exitosamente del templo de Aries y del Santuario, siguieron caminando y mientras seguían una sombra los observaba alejarse…ni Nubia ni Aioros prestaron atención a quien los vigilaba.

-Con tu permiso.- Dijo Aioros sin esperar la respuesta de Nubia quien lo miraba dubitativa. Aioros se quitó la cinta que estaba amarrada a su cabeza y la colocó en su pierna para evitar que más sangre fluyera fuera del cuerpo de Nubia.

\- Súbete.- Aioros se coloca frente a ella y se agacha invitando a Nubia a subirse en su espalda.

-No lo haré

-Tienes que hacerlo no seas orgullosa

-Y yo te digo que te subas o te cargo a la fuerza.- El tono de voz de Aioros sonaba más grueso y agresivo que el que normalmente se le conoce. Nubia puso los ojos en blanco y se subió a la espalda de Aioros.

Aioros tuvo sumo cuidado de no lastimarla de nuevo. Nubia recargó su cabeza detrás de la de él en un intento por acomodarse mejor cuando él recién se levantó…gracias a esto pudo percibir su aroma…un aroma dulce y liviano que rozaba con delicadeza las fosa nasales. Nubia se apasionó, no quería despegarse del cuello de Aioros y tenía el deseo de lamer su cuello.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí en ese estado?

-¿Eh?.- Nubia recuperó la compostura por las palabras de Aioros.

-La herida no parece haber sangrado hasta después

-La mujer que llevó la ropa fue a coserme la herida en la tarde y después envió a una niña a llevarme comida y hierbas medicinales….me levanté varias veces para probar la movilidad de la pierna…pero el día de hoy había estado completamente acostada hasta que decidí venir a buscar al mentiroso

-Hiciste mal en ir…iba a venir hoy pero…Athena prohibió que saliera

-¿Es tu mamá?.- Tono burlón que la caracteriza.

-Es más que eso…

Nubia se quedó callada y no pudo torcer los labios de disgusto, si bien había escuchado en su estancia en el Santuario, había sido que Aioros a pesar de no estar demasiado tiempo en ahí, era considerado el caballero más noble y fiel a Athena.

-Ella me dijo varias cosas que no entiendo y…tienes mucho que ver tú

-¿Yo?...me imagino

-Así que tienes varias cosas que aclarar.

Pasaron minutos después y ya habían llegado a la casa donde Nubia descansaba.

-Me tardé más en ir a buscarte que si tu hubieras venido por tu cuenta.- Aioros abrió la puerta y en el interior recostó a Nubia con cuidado y después se levantó para ir por un poco de agua y un trapo, en seguida tomó una pequeña cajita y en su interior había hilo y una aguja, la misma que había utilizado Eva.

-Toma esto.- Aioros le enseña una botella de ron que había en un pequeño estante.

-Aquí va de nuevo.- Aioros le quitó la cinta que le había puesto y rompió el pantalón limpiando el exceso de sangre y empezó a suturar la herida a la vez que Nubia sentía el sabor amargo y ardiente del ron.- Si me cuidaras más no estaríamos pasando esto

\- ¿Ahora depende de mi?

-¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácil?

-Ya te dije que iba a venir…además…tú dijiste que mientras estuviera alejado de ti mejor, que no me necesitabas y que tú podías sola

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que seas un hombre de palabra

Aioros suspiró de frustración.

-De acuerdo…hagamos un trato…vendré a verte…pase lo que pase pero a cambio quiero algo.- Aioros miró fijamente a Nubia y por primera vez ella sintió nervios que empezaban desde el estómago hasta su pecho y debajo del vientre, siempre había sido ella la de la iniciativa y sabía cómo manejar a los hombres pero ¿cómo iba manejar eso? Aioros posiblemente le pediría que se acostase con él y la idea no le desagradaba, era lo que quería pero no sabía cómo comportarse ante tal declaración.

-Y…¿estás seguro que eso quieres?

-Sí….

-No hay marcha atrás…

-Eso lo sé.- Aioros se acercó más al rostro de Nubia sin dejar de verla y ella pudo sentir su aliento caliente cerca de sus labios.- Quiero que…me digas…¿por qué Athena te exilió del Santuario?

Nubia se quedó sin habla y llegó a sentirse tan estúpida y decepcionada por el caballero, por un momento pensó que la haría suya sin manipularlo y eso le había excitado…pero no…había olvidado que estaba con Aioros…el CABALLERO de Athena…un hombre que parecía interesarse más en ser caballero en satisfacción personal…posiblemente era virgen.

-Ah…era eso…

-¿Pues qué pensaste?.- La miró perplejo

\- Nada…sólo que no sé porque me preguntas cosas que ya sabes…

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando…

Nubia enarcó una ceja con extrañeza.

-¿De verdad no sabes por qué me exilió?

Aioros termina de cocer y cubre la herida con una venda y gasas para después sentarse a un lado de ella.

-¿Me lo dirás?

Nubia no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Athena no le contó sobre lo de Saga?¿No le contó que era hija de Hypnos?...¿por qué no lo haría?...

-Es una larga historia…

-Me gustaría oírla…

Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y se acomodó bien en la cama, sacó de la bolsa de papel que robó del templo de Tauro una manzana y empezó a comerla dejando a Aioros esperando a que relatara parte de su historia.

-Bien…pues todo comienza cuando yo llegué al Santuario, ahí conocí a Dione quien decía llamarse mi "amiga" y conocí a los demás, llegué ahía para convertirme en amazona del Santuario, era parte de un sueño para mi y todo parecía marchar bien hasta que nuestra amistad fue rota por la actitud celosa de Dione y por la de Saga

-¿Saga?

-Si Saga, él tenía actitudes muy raras y diferentes, en ocaciones me ignoraba, otras me acosaba incluso una vez dijo que quería tener relaciones conmigo pero yo me negué y ese fue el motivo por el cual todo se echó a perder.

Aioros se quedaba más sorprendido a la vez que escuchaba más a Nubia.

-Empezó a decir cosas de mi que no eran verdad, Dione empezó a sentir coraje hacia mi, yo la consideraba mi amiga y ella…sólo me pagó de esa manera, para ella su mundo era Saga pero ¿cómo podía alejarlo si estaba acosándome? No lo entendía…hasta que un día dijo que yo me le había insinuado y me había acostado con él…- Las mentiras de Nubia las decía con tanto detalle y dramatismo casi real que Aioros se quedó sin palabras.- Como era de esperarse, Dione me odia a muerte desde ese suceso, Saga me humilló como quiso y no le importó lo que yo sentía…y como ellos son de mayor confianza para Athena pues les creyó y los demás también…no dejó que le diera explicaciones y me corrieron…y ahora estoy así…viviendo en la calle, robando alimento y viendo como sobrevivir…

Aioros la miró en neutro, Nubia se había esforzado tanto en sus palabras que intentó llorar pero no funcionó y dudó por un momento que Aioros la despreciara por descubrir las mentiras que dijo.

-¿Sólo por esa tontería?

Nubia se sorprendió y clavó su mirada en sus ojos verdes.

Aioros se levantó.

-Tengo que irme…

-¿Ya te vas?.- Intentó levantarse por reflejo y Aioros le detuvo de los hombros.

-No te levantes.- Él estaba por apartarse y su retenido por las manos de la oji lila.

-Aioros...

Él no reaccionó ante lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Nubia tomó el rostro de Aioros con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro depositando sus labios sobre los suyos, pretendía explorar más que eso, tocar su lengua la de él pero ese contacto terminó sin ninguna palabra mutua.

Aioros se apartó y se dirigió a la salida sin voltear a verla.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso..- Cerró la puerta.

Ella se quedó afónica…aunque no fue impedimento para que sonriera divertida mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice donde los labios de Aioros habían estado.

-Te estaré esperando…

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos ¿cómo pudo permitir eso?. Se rompía la cabeza de sólo recordarlo ¿tan difícil era poner en su lugar a esa mujer que apenas conocía?.

Aioros quería olvidar ese incidente tan descarado.

Tan absorto estaba que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba entrando en el templo de Aries donde Mu estaba tomando un vaso de agua con dirección al dormitorio hasta que vio entrar a Aioros arrastrando los pies sin consideración, Mu bien podía creer que lo hacía apropósito y sobretodo porque estaba a unos cuantos pasos enfrente de él pero al verlo tan detalladamente confundido desechó su ideas.

-¿Aioros?.- Preguntó tratando de llamar su atención mientras el otro seguía caminando.-Esto no está bien.- Se dijo para así buscando una opción rápida para hacer reaccionar al caballero de Sagitario, enseguida miró el vaso con agua restante que tenía en su mano y sin chistar le arrojó el contenido en la cara.

Aioros reaccionó tosiendo y limpiándose el agua de la cara.

-¿Ya estás bien Aioros?

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Preguntó algo molesto por la "agresividad" del acto.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me hicieras caso

-¿Hacerte caso? Si ni siquiera me hablaste.-Secándose bien los ojos con su camiseta.

-Te equivocas, te vi entrar al templo y te llamé varias veces porque parecías hipnotizado.

-Dices locuras

-Sólo digo lo que vi, apropósito ¿Saliste del Santuario?

Esta pregunta hizo dar a Aioros un movimiento hacia atrás, Mu le había recordado el motivo.

-Sí.- Cortante

-Creí que Athena te había prohibido salir.- Enarcando una ceja.

-Sí lo hizo pero…era algo…importante.

-¿Cómo qué?.- Preguntó curioso.

Las preguntas de Mu incomodaban más y más a Aioros.

-Pues…es que…

-Responde de una buena vez ¿por qué saliste?.- La voz agresiva provenía de la salida del templo de Aries y se acercaba más a donde se encontraban Mu y Aioros.

-Saga…- Mu dejó salir de sus labios el nombre del geminiano al verlo entrar con ojos de lumbre y postura a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no contestas Aioros?.- Saga observó con furia a Aioros que no comprendía el comportamiento del caballero.

En seguida y detrás de Saga estaban Aioria, Aldebarán y MM.

-Saga deja en paz a mi hermano.- Poniendo pose de ataque.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices Aioria.- Intentó calmarlo MM.

-Todos deberían tranquilizarse y Saga, te advierto que sea lo que sea que tengas con Aioros resuélvelo de otro modo y sin intentar destrozar lo que tienen alrededor.- Advirtió el lemuriano.

-Evitaré causarte molestias si Aioros confiesa cual fue el motivo por el que salió del Santuario.- Saga encolerizado intentaba calmarse esperando la respuesta de Aioros quien no dejaba salir de sus labios ni una palabra.

-¿Es tanto el alboroto porque Aioros salió del Santuario?.- Preguntó confundido Aldebarán.

-Aioros, si Athena se entera que te fuiste…- Hablaba Aioria algo preocupado.- no debiste hacerlo…

-No es sólo eso…ya es suficiente que se haya ido cuando Athena se lo prohibió, pero también es importante saber con quien se fue ¿no Aioros?.

Todos fijaron la mirada en Aioros consternados y alarmados.

-¿Con quién saliste hermano?

-No tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes.- Por fin contestó Aioros sin embargo esto no ayudó mucho para relajar el ambiente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Se las quieres decir a Athena o no quieres decir que te fuiste con Nubia?

Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y aunque Aioros también se sintió así, mantuvo la compostura mostrándose inmutable.

-¡¿Te fuiste con Nubia?!.- Shura estaba con la boca abierta.

-¡No! Aioros con esa mujer no.- Renegaba Aioria al imaginarse a su hermano manteniendo una relación con Nubia.

-No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo como para juntarte con ella.-Dijo Saga volviendo a incrementar su coraje.

-¿Y por qué no?.- Preguntó Aioros defendiéndose por las preguntas de Saga y los demás y también empezaba a molestarse por la forma en como hablaban de Nubia.

Si les sorprendió que Saga haya mencionado a Nubia irse con Aioros, lo que acababan de escuchar se había multiplicado.

-Aioros…¿pero tú cómo la conociste?.- Aioria empezaba también a sentirse molesto.

-No la conozco

-Tu pregunta de hace un momento no parecía eso.

Aioros suspiró relajándose ante el ataque verbal de Saga y de imaginarse a Athena y a Aioria haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas después de eso.

-La pregunta fue un decir…hablan tan mal de ella que me hace pensar que ustedes son los equivocados.

-¿Y nosotros por qué?.- Preguntó Aldebarán.

-Porque a ustedes los conozco y a ella no…y sé que ustedes juzgan a las personas sin conocerlas en especial tú Saga.

Saga alzó el puño queriendo gritar todo lo que Nubia había provocado pero para evitar decirlo apretó sus puños y se mordió los labios.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Aioros.

-El que hace eso eres tú…intentas comportarte como si fueras un leal caballero.

-Cállate Aioros…-Amenazó Saga

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?¿No era lo que querías? Querías que hablara y eso hago, si tuviera que defender entre ella y tú la defendería a ella a pesar de que no la he tratado-

-¿Y porqué harías eso si precisamente no la conoces?.- Preguntó con ironía Saga.

Aioros guardó sus palabras observando los gestos de furia y burla de Saga.

-¡ESA MUJER ES LA PEOR BASURA RASTRERA QUE NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR!.- Explotó Saga.

-¡LO PEOR LO TENGO ENFRENTE DE MI!.- Aioros también explotó defendiendo cada vez más a Nubia.

-Hermano…-Dijo Aioria al verlo tan enojado.

-TU SAGA NO PUEDES HABLAR, DEBERÍAS QUEDARTE CALLADO PORQUE AQUÍ TÚ ERES UNA PERSONA QUE CREA MAL POR DONDE SEA…DE NO HABER SIDO POR TI NADA MALO HUBIERA PASADO.- En el fondo de Aioros no quería seguir diciendo nada y más al ver como la mirada de Saga cambió drásticamente de furia a dolor sin embargo ya no podía evitar dejar de hablar pero si intentaba disminuir su cosmo.- Saga tú no deberías juzgar a las personas cuando por tu culpa varios de nuestros amigos murieron incluyendo yo y me culpaste de traidor cuando yo era el que hacía lo correcto.

-Ya no sigas Aioros.- Suplicó Shura con esfuerzo al recordar el episodio donde le quitó la vida a Aioros por órdenes de Saga.

-Dejen de pelear, están diciendo cosas que sólo nos perjudican.- Le siguió Mu.

\- En eso tienes razón Mu.

Todos voltearon a sus espaldas al ver venir a Athena y a Dione acercarse.

-Athena.- Expresaron todos.

-¿Por qué pelean así?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras dando vida a un ambiente incómodo y muy tenso.

-¿No van a contestarme?

Aioros se acercó a ella y se arrodilló agachando la cabeza.

-Esto es culpa mía Athena…yo…te desobedecí…

Saori lo miró perpleja.

-Salí del Santuario…y todos me preguntan el motivo.

-¿Qué tú que?.- Preguntó con desazón.

-Salí de aquí a pesar de su prohibición.- Aioros levanta la mirada para centrarse en la de Athena demostrándole su arrepentimiento.-Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo que me impongas.

Saga suspiró.

-Yo vi a Aioros salir del Santuario con alguien…y me pareció ver que era Nubia.

Athena abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Eso es cierto Aioros?.- La molestia de Athena empezaba a deslumbrar esperando una respuesta de su caballero.

Aioros miró rápidamente a Dione quien lo miraba decepcionada y después ella agachó la mirada.

-No…eso no es cierto Athena, Saga se confundió…si salí con alguien de aquí, pero no fue esa mujer de la que hablan.

-Entonces ¿quién fue?.- Antes la pregunta de Athena, Aioros esperaba que Dione no lo delatara por lo que iba a decir.

-Fue un hombre…al parecer estaba desorientado…

Saga bufó incrédulo.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Y cómo fue que entró y llegó hasta el tu templo sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia?.- Preguntó de nuevo Athena con brazos cruzados.

-Eso no lo sé y no se me ocurrió preguntárselo, estaba herido y no quise despertar a nadie, por eso lo llevé fuera del Santuario…si no me crees pregúntale a Dione, ella está de testigo.

Todos miran ahora a Dione quien se incomoda por tantas miradas encima pero en especial de la de Saga la cual era más penetrante.

-Dione…

-¿Sí?-Preguntó alarmada.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Aioros?

Dione se mordió el labio inferior observando a los demás evitando cruzar mirada con Saga pero la ligera súplica en los ojos de Aioros le llamó la atención, si bien a Nubia le tenía cierto repudio por el daño cometido, Aioros la ha apoyado desde que lo conoció, la relación que mantenía él y Nubia le era desconocida y extraña, habría deseado confesar la verdad y que buscaran a Nubia para ponerla en su lugar antes de que haga de las suyas de nuevo pero eso perjudicaría a Aioros y no se lo merecía pero en sí no podía entender cómo conoció a Nubia y lo que ella se proponía con Aioros.

-Sí…estaba herido…tampoco entendí cómo entró, pero estaba sangrando, hay unas gotas antes de entrar al templo de Sagitario.

-¿Cómo era?.- Athena seguía con el interrogatorio.

-Era de mediana estatura, algo encorvado y de edad adulta…eso es todo lo que vi.

Athena se quedó pensando pero ya había suavizado la mirada y postura, observó a Aioros, lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Aioros…no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir

-Athena…yo…

-No quiero volver a hablar de esto de nuevo…recuerda que si te llegas a encontrar con Nubia debes alejarte a toda costa…confío en ti…

Aioros la miró perplejo.

-Si lo que quieres es salir, puedes hacerlo, retiro la prohibición que te di…espero que me respondas con la misma lealtad con la que te apoyo.

Ella se dirigió a los demás, enfocándose más en Saga.

-Saga…tu cosmo ha estado muy agresivo, es el motivo por el cual decidí venir hasta acá para ver que ocurría…no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer…no quiero que nadie se peleé…somos un equipo no un enemigo ¿de acuerdo?

Saga asintió esbozando media sonrisa agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, me voy a mi templo.- Athena dio la media vuelta para salir del templo.

-La acompaño señorita.- Dijo Dione

-No, debes ir a descansar, yo iré sola…todos deben ir a descansar…-Dijo por último dejando a sus caballeros en el templo de Aries.

-Bueno…creo que yo también me iré…no me gusta eso de madrugar.- Dijo Shura bostezando.

-Por lo menos tú lo resuelves durmiendo…a mi me hurtaron mi desayuno de hoy y no puedo reponerlo.- Dijo Aldebarán mientras aminaba junto con Shura a la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar hermano.- Aioria le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Aioros con tono de voz serio y cortante, Aioros miró a Dione como agradeciéndole por apoyarlo pero ella no respondió al gesto y se giró.

-De acuerdo…disculpa las molestias Mu…- Dijo Aioros

-Ni que lo digas…sólo descansen.- Mu camino hacia su dormitorio pero antes de eso observó como Saga seguía con la mirada a Aioros.-No te agobies…ya todo está aclarado, lo mejor sería que tú también durmieras.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a acostar.

Saga agradeció el gesto de Mu sin decir nada y levantó la mirada topándose con la de Dione quien lo miraba como queriendo decirle muchas cosas pero ella no pudo soportar la mirada turquesa de Saga, dio un paso atrás y después aceleró el paso para salir también del templo pero Saga le tomó del brazo impidiendo que caminara.

-Dime la verdad Dione…¿es cierto que Aioros no se fue con Nubia?

Dione resopló y volvió a mirar al geminiano tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Si tanto te interesa saberlo…averígualo por ti mismo y a mi déjame tranquila.- Se jaló fuertemente de la mano de Saga y salió corriendo.

Saga pasó una mano por su cabeza suspirando y estirando el cuello esperando que su vista le haya engañado y que Aioros y Dione estén diciendo la verdad, sólo así las cosas serían más fáciles, pero si Aioros si tiene algo que ver con Nubia no sabría que hacer, le debía muchas cosas a Aioros y se sentía con la voluntad de querer protegerlo a toda costa y de quien sea, esa mujer que lo humilló no haría lo mismo con Aioros, no se lo permitiría, Saga no se volvería a equivocar, esta vez haría las cosas por el bien de una persona…por el bien de un amigo…

Templo de Leo

-Espero que no estés mintiendo Aioros.- Aioria le regañaba a su hermano rogando porque Aioros dejara de ser tan inocente.

-Ya hablé de eso y no quisiera volver a hacerlo…no conozco a Nubia y no me interesa conocerla, sólo que me puso de malas tantos cuestionamientos y rumores que se traían.

-Pues yo no me alarmé tanto hasta que ví a Saga así y me alarmé al escuchar que tú y Nubia se fueron juntos.

Aioros recordó a la oji lila, se sintió culpable al haber mentido de esa manera y en ese momento en que le mentía a su hermano en la cara, a su única familia y a quien quería demasiado pero sentía la extraña molestia por ocultar la verdad.

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Eso espero…ojalá no la llegues a conocer.- Renegó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué la tienen en ese concepto? ¿Tan mala es?

Aioria resopló y se rascó el cuello.

-Digamos que es una persona muy mala, manipuladora y perversa.

-¿A quién le hizo daño?.- Aioros quería saber más y ese era el momento exacto.

-A todos…lo hizo de forma indirecta pero Athena decidió que una persona así no podía ser amazona y que no debía estar en el Santuario.

-Yo creo que dramatizan…

Aioria lo miró perplejo.

-Otra vez la defiendes ¿qué te traes?

-Nada…mejor me voy a mi templo, estoy algo cansado.- Aioros se levanta de un banco y se sale del templo de Leo.

-Aioros…

Este se voltea esperando lo que su hermano tenga que decirle.

-Si llegas a conocerla…no confíes en ella…podría perderte de nuevo…

Aioros enarcó ambas cejas llenas de desconcierto por las palabras de su hermano. Aioria lo miró con tristeza y entró a su templo. Aioros pasó una mano por rostro sintiéndose la peor persona y peor caballero, le mintió a todos y a Dione parecía haberla decepcionado. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus impulsos por la dueña de esos ojos cárdena?.


	7. AislamientoPretensión

La noche fue muy difícil Aioros simplemente no se hallaba en ningún lado de su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas cosas que incomodaban hasta sus sueños.

La discusión en el templo de Aries lo hacía sentirse mal por haberle mentido a todos en especial tuvo que mentirle en la cara a Athena y a su hermano, las personas por las que le encontraba sentido a su vida y las ganas de seguir esforzándose. Sin embargo también estaban presentes otras escenas, como la reacción de furia de Saga, la de decepción de Dione y como olvidar lo que ocurrió antes de eso.

Aioros pensó en Nubia, ¿de verdad le había hecho Saga eso? ¿su reacción se debía a simples celos que sentía por Nubia? No había otra razón ante su comportamiento…eso significaba que Nubia tenía razón ¿era la víctima entonces? ¿y por qué lo beso antes de que se fuera?. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios rosados sobre los suyos y un enlace de energía que jamás había experimentado, para ser más claros, Nubia había sido la primera a la que había besado.

Cuando era un adolescente antes de morir, nunca se había imaginado nada relacionado al amor, pareja etc. Su vida se la dedicaba a Athena y a ser caballero. Ahora estaba recordando su primer beso como un adolescente emocionado, tenía que admitirlo, le había gustado a pesar de la indiferencia que mostró antes de irse pero ¿cómo comportarse? No podía decirle a Nubia que era su primer beso sólo de imaginárselo le apenaba pero debido a este incidente no podía olvidar todo el tiempo que perdió, todas las cosas que pudo haber vivido y disfrutado.

De tanto pensar y sentirse cohibido ni cuenta se dio que había cerrado los ojos y que dormiría tan rápido.

No sintió descanso pues abrió los ojos tan sólo tres horas después, los sentía pesados y cansados pero ya no pudo dormir de nuevo por más que se esforzara. Frustrado se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, bebió un vaso de agua sintiendo el frío recorrer por la garganta, de alguna manera eso ayudó un poco a sentirse más despierto, dejó el vaso sobre una mesilla de la cocina y salió del templo para que los rayos del Sol tocaran su rostro acariciándolo pero lo que estaba por venir no lo esperaba.

-Ahhhhhhhh.- Gritó la chica al ver salir al caballero del templo sin previo aviso, el susto que le provocó le hizo arrojarle el jarrón de agua sobre Aioros quedando nuevamente empapado.

-No de nuevo.- Habló en voz fuerte por el frío del agua cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Discúlpame me espanté, soy una estúpida….¡DIONE! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!.- La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros buscaba acelerada a Dione quien venía atrás de ella bajando las escaleras y cargando igualmente un jarrón lleno de agua.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?.- Preguntó impresionada al ver la ropa de Aioros empapada y con cara de frío y a la otra chica con espanto.

-Yo no lo ví y me espantó y sin querer le arrojé el jarrón y y….

-Tran…quila….no pasa nada….- Dijo Aioros quitándose la camiseta con cuidado de que no se le pegara a la piel para no sentir más frío por el agua.

La chica al ver que Aioros se quitaba la camiseta se ruborizó al ver los músculos de Aioros con una ligera capa líquida cubriéndolos y los leves rayos de sol que empezaban a salir y lo reflejaban no ayudaba en nada a que el rubor de sus mejillas se hiciera latente.

-Aioros lo mejor sería que te cambiaras de ropa o te enfermarás…Corónide, creo que debes ofrecerle más disculpas.

-Lo…lo…sien…to.- Sin dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima, Dione se dio cuenta del atrevimiento de Corónide.

-No te preocupes…lo necesitaba…sin decirlo esto me ayudó.- Sonrió el caballero y su sonrisa era más hipnotizante que sus múculos, Corónide sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

-Ahora tenemos que ir por otro jarrón…Athena nos regañará.- Dijo Dione poniendo el jarrón que traía en el piso y recogiendo los trozos del otro y amontonarlos con los otros.

-Las ayudaré…- Dijo Aioros agachándose y recogiendo también los trozos.

-Quien debería de ayudar es Corónide.- Volteando a ver a la otra castaña.

-¿Corónide? No me había percatado que no te había visto por aquí

La agradable voz de Aioros hizo reaccionar a Corónide quien sonrió nerviosa al ver los ojos verdes de Aioros sobre los suyos.

-Ehhh…ah es que yo….

-Ha mandado Athena por ella, estuvo un tiempo en nuestra morada aprendiendo los deberes de una doncella, ella nunca entró al Santuario hasta que Athena diera la orden.- Intervino Dione.

-¿Llegó hoy?

-Sí, desde las seis de la mañana, hace una hora, Athena nos mandó a dejarles un poco de agua en cada templo.- Habló por fin Corónide agachándose también para ayudar a recoger lo que quedaba de jarrón.- Lo siento por el accidente…

-No hay problema…el agua es como un despertador natural.- Bromeó Aioros.

Terminando de recoger los pedazos y de dejarlos dentro del templo de Sagitario, Dione tomó el jarrón en buen estado y se lo dio a Corónide.

-Quiero que vayas a dejar un poco de agua en el templo de Escorpio y Virgo.- Dijo Dione en tono serio.

-¿No vas a acompañarme?

-En seguida voy

-¿Y por qué te quedas?.- Preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

-Porque tengo que darle un recado a Aioros de Athena.- Aioros se inmutó al escuchar la palabra "recado" y "Athena".

-Si quieres te espero.- Estaba a punto de dejar el jarrón en el suelo pero Dione lo sostiene y lo mantiene firme regresándolo a las manos de Corónide.

-No tardo y se nos hace tarde, tenemos más cosas que hacer, además tengo que ir por otro jarrón.

-Pero…

-Por favor hazlo y ten cuidado de no mojar a nadie más…

Corónide bufó ante la petición de Dione, quería pasar el tiempo que más se pudiera cerca de Aioros, tomó el jarrón con fuerza y se dirigió a los templos siguientes.

Al quedar completamente solos, Aioros tenía cara pálida por saber cual era el mensaje que le había mandado con Dione.

-Y…¿Cuál es el mensaje?.- Poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- No hay ninguno

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué dijiste eso?.- Perplejo

\- Quería hablar contigo, ¿no es obvio?

\- Supongo que…quieres hablar sobre lo de ayer

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo.- Por supuesto que se trata de lo de ayer…estoy molesta por lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Te refieres a la mentira o a como le hablé a Saga?.- Preguntó algo apenado.

\- Te burlas ¿no?, es sobre lo de Nubia…¿a dónde la llevaste?

Aioros se preparaba para uno de los interrogatorios del día.

-A donde se queda a dormir.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿eres su sirviente? Ella se comportó de una forma muy rara ayer, como la vi parecía que venía a buscarte específicamente a ti.

Aioros bajó la mirada dando lugar a la frase "el que calla otorga".

Dione lo mira sorprendida.

-¡¿La conoces?! ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde…unos días…

-Esto está muy muy mal….- Poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Dione, estoy cansado, no pude dormir, y lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es escuchar las frases de siempre con respecto a ella.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que no hable sobre eso? Y sobre todo ¿por qué estaba herida?

\- Es ahí donde comienza todo.

Aioros empezó a hablar sobre la larga historia de cómo ayudó a Nubia hasta el día de ayer, omitiendo la parte donde había visto sus partes femeninas y que ella lo había besado.

Dione se quedó sin habla y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Aioros esperó que Dione le dijera algo negativo sobre el asunto.

-Esto es…incomprendible Aioros, ¿estás tratando de decirme que te volviste su médico y salvador personal sólo porque la rescataste de esos delincuentes? ¡Estás loco!

Y no se equivocó.

-Yo sé que es una locura, pero me siento con la necesidad de ayudarla.

Dione respiró y se sobó las sienes.

-Me vas a adar una migraña Aioros…y por culpa tuya…tuve que mentir…

-Lo sé y….gracias….

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si se enteran que Nubia estuvo aquí y que nosotros mentimos? Será todo un problema…

-Eso también lo sé…por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

Dione se estresó más actuando aceleradamente.

-¡No! ¡Más favores no!

\- Lo único que quiero es que nadie se entere de que voy a visitarla

-¿La seguirás viendo?.- Preguntó perpleja y al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-Ya te lo dije y si quieres delatarme no me molestaré.

Aioros no podía forzarla a decir una mentira más, lo que había hecho era suficiente, tenía que respetar su decisión.

-Aioros…ya no la veas, eso te ocasionará más problemas…de verdad…te lo digo como amiga…¿quieres tener más problemas con todos nosotros por ella?

Aioros pensó en esas palabras un momento y también pensó en Nubia.

-Pero es que…

-Creí que querías estar bien con Athena, Aioria y los demás y creo que estás destruyendo la confianza que te tienen por alguien que no conoces y que tal vez no llegues a conocerla lo suficiente, sólo piénsalo…querías seguir adelante por ellos….

Aioros empezó a reflexionar sobre esto, era verdad, todo tema relacionado con Nubia le estaba afectando a él y con los demás a quienes consideraba "familia". Nubia lo había seducido de cierta manera pero no era más importante que sus anhelos y por lo que tanto había luchado, hablar o tan sólo estar cerca de ella le afectaba…no quería sentir más eso…no quería seguir mintiendo….

-He tomado una decisión Dione

Dione lo miró con cautela.

-Tienes razón…prefiero estar cerca de todos ustedes y no echarlo a perder por ella…

-¿No es una broma?

-No…no sé en qué estaba pensando…tengo que verla

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Tengo que hablar con ella…

Nubia estaba como ilusionada por deseo, el beso que le había dado a Aioros la había excitado, no podía esperar más tiempo para estar con él, tenía que estar preparada para aquel encuentro y tenía que hacerlo ya….

-¿Cómo debo manipularlo?.- Se dijo para sí mientras se colocaba hierbas medicinales en sus heridas.- Aioros …voy a descubrir la pasión que tienes reservada.

El sonido de la puerta era un rechinido mientras se abría lentamente.

-¿Quién es?.- Preguntó golpeado esperando ver al dueño de tal atrevimiento.

-Soy yo.- Dijo Aioros entrando muy despacio, no sabía como decirle la decisión que había tomado.

-Ah tú…creí que me harías lo mismo que la vez pasada.- Dijo ocultando el deseo que tenía por desvestirlo ya mismo.

-No, es que…tengo algo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Te metiste en problemas? Dione se acobardó y le contó a Athena y a los demás ¿no? Lo lamento por ella pero tendrá que cerrar la boca antes por que tú y yo seguiremos teniendo contacto.

Aioros respiró profundo imaginando que tendría por parte de Nubia algunas palabras altisonantes o alguno que otro golpe.

-De eso quiero hablar…ya no quiero tener más problemas, mi hermano y Athena y todos los demás son importantes para mí y no quiero más problemas…

Nubia lo miró con detalle con mucha conjetura, esbozó sus labios con molestia.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…no voy a verte de nuevo…me alegra ver que estás mejor pero ya no quiero…

-Sí ya lo dijiste demasiado…los problemas te hostigan ¿no?.- La voz de Nubia daba a conocer su enfado creciente.

-No te pongas así…tampoco quiero que ellos te ataquen

-¿No será porque no me crees lo que te dije anoche?

-No es eso…ya me quedó claro que lo que me contaste tiene mucha verdad y…

-¡LO SABÍA! ERES UN COBARDE!...sólo por que tu diosa te pide que no hagas algo la obedeces como si fueras un animal….

-Nubia no te molestes….

-No me hables como si fuera una idiota!

-La que me está hablando así eres tú…yo no vine a pelear, vine a decirte las cosas que van a ocurrir para que no te quedes con la duda y me vayas a buscar al Santuario.

Nubia lo miró con desaprobación, quería ahorcarlo, deshacerse de él pero no podía aceptar que él la rechazara.

-¿Crees que se ha dicho todo?.- Nubia se levantó acercándose a Aioros tomándo su solapa y acercarlo más a ella.- Aun no se ha dicho la última palabra…

Aioros sintió si aliento sobre su rostro y rozando sus labios, estaban a punto de juntarse ambos labios pero él la tomó de ambos brazos y la cargó a la fuerza acostándola en la cama.

-¡Déjame!¡No me toques!.- Intentó patalear más fuerte para soltarse del agarre.

-Deja de moverte y de comportarte como una niña.- Dijo algo molesto mientras la colocaba en la cama.

-¡NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA NI NADIE QUE TÚ PUEDAS ALEJAR CUANDO QUIERAS!.- Aioros se alejó de Nubia y abrió la puerta con dinámica.

-Ya no quiero verte Nubia…lo lamento…-Dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos y cerrando la puerta dejando a Nubia llena de ira arrojando un tazón con las hierbas medicinales sobre la puerta.

-¡TÚ NO DICES LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA! YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESO Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS AIOROS…LO JURO!.

Ya habían pasado diez días después de que Aioros y Nubia dejaran de verse, el ambiente en el Santuario ya estaba más relajado, no se había presenciado ningún tipo de discusión. Aioros y Aioria estaban cada vez más unidos, Aioros siempre le llamaba la atención a su hermano menor cuando no le ponía honor a su título como caballero dorado de Leo cuando este no quería ir a entrenar por estar desvelado por platicar con Aioros como nunca antes. Aioria no se sentía afectado por la actitud de hermano mayor de Aioros, al contrario, su felicidad era inmensa.

Athena ya no había hablado con Aioros desde la última vez en el templo de Aries, Saga seguía sin salir de su templo y sin dirigirle la palabra a Aioros cada vez que pasaba por el templo de Géminis, sabía que debía ofrecerle disculpas por lo que le había dicho aquella noche pero Saga era tan predecible que prefirió hablar de eso cuando este se comportara de forma accesible.

Todo marchaba a la perfección…o eso creía Aioros.

¿A qué se refería Nubia cuando dijo que no se había dicho la última palabra?

A pesar de su felicidad, esa pregunta y la reacción de Nubia hace diez días lo atormentaban momentáneamente por las noches, donde el recuerdo se hacía palpable.

Lo de Nubia y Aioros había acabado en un simple beso, eso fue todo, por un momento llegó a pensar que sería algo más y también después de decirle adiós pensó que jamás pensaría en ella…era un mundo tan irónico.

Aioros caminó por su templo en círculos esperando que Dione hiciera su aparición matutina para dejarles agua y comida como de costumbre junto a Corónide quien se mordía las uñas literalmente por encontrarse cada día con Aioros pero siempre terminaba en celos porque este siempre quería hablar con Dione a solas y no le quedaba de otra que quedarse con sus úlceras emocionales.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?.- Terminó de hablar para sí y enseguida entraron ambas chicas, una con una cesta de comida y otra con un jarrón de agua.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Corónide esperando respuesta del caballero.

-Hasta que llegas.- Aioros se acercó a Dione y le quitó el jarrón de agua para después tomarla de la mano y llevársela a afueras del templo con demasiada urgencia dejando a la castaña con rubor rojo lleno de celos y furia.

\- No me jales Aioros que sé caminar.- Dijo molesta y sobándose la muñeca cuando Aioros la soltó.- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en traerme aquí?

-Tardaste demasiado.- Dione hizo mohín y puso sus ojos en blanco…presentía a que se debía tanta euforia.

-Ya sé que me vas a decir

-No, esta vez es diferente

-Me vas a decir que no se trata de una chica de cabellos oscuros ¿no?.- Preguntó con un hilo de ironía.

-Eh….pues si…un poco.- Dijo algo apenado.

-Te lo dije.- Dione dio media vuelta y Aioros la giró de nuevo hacia sí.

-Si se trata de ella pero es algo diferente

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es que…otra vez…soñé con ella…pero…no sé…fue raro

Dione enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué raro? Todos los días esperas que llegue para hablarme sobre ella y sobre lo que sueñas para que te de un consejo…pienso empezar a cobrarte.

-No bromees, eres la única mujer y amiga que tengo.

Dione bufó y cruzó los brazos.

-Dime entonces.

Aioros abrió la boca para decir todo lo que había soñado pero la mayor parte quería omitirlo por la incomodidad que sentía al contarle eso a Dione.

-¿No vas a decir nada ahora? Aioros en vez de que dejar de verla fuera bueno para ti parece que te está desquiciando todas las mañanas y noches, no sé que te pasa, por las tardes te comportas normal.

-Es que sueño con ella siempre…no sé porqué…pero esta vez…fue más…

-Dione ¿ya nos vamos?.- Dijo Corónide al acercarse a ambos con un tono muy golpeado.

-Sólo espera un momento.- Le dijo Dione

-No, es tarde y ya me cansé de que siempre me dejes sola por hablar con él.

Dione la miró aburrida por el típico sermón matutino, no le bastaba con ser psicóloga emocional de Aioros, también tenía que soportar los celos de la chica.

-Está bien, ya vámonos, luego hablamos Aioros.

-Pero…

Corónide empujó a Dione para alejarla de Aioros e irse a los demás templos.

Aioros suspiró y estiró los brazos, puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza mientras observaba el cielo azul adornado con las blancas nubes y hermosos rayos de Sol que lo perfeccionaban.

-Será un hermoso día…- Dijo para después pensar de nuevo en sus extraños sueños con Nubia. ¿Por qué le ocurre eso?

Mientras en otro lado, Nubia ya estaba mejor de sus heridas, podía moverse sin ningún problema y ya no tendría que depender de nadie pero debido al plan que tenía trazado en su mente, no podía dejar esa casa donde se había estado quedando, sería el lugar perfecto para poner en su lugar a Aioros…y sí que lo pondría en su lugar….

Nubia le había dicho a Eva que quería que estuviera ahí por la mañana con unos vestidos atrevidos que le había pedido de favor a lo que ella no se negó y gustosa se había presentado ahí con tres vestidos diferentes y con una emoción sin tope.

-¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICO! No sabía que habías llegado a sentir algo por él desde que te cuidó pero bueno…no me sorprende tanto ya que es todo un caballero y muy guapo por cierto.

Nubia torció la boca esperando que se callara de una vez y se fuera para así continuar con su plan.

-Yo tampoco me lo imaginé.- Dijo cortante.

-¿Vas a planear una cita para hoy?

-Algo así…no sé como se lo tome.- Empezaba a revisar cada vestido que le había llevado.

-No te preocupes por nada, estoy segura de que ustedes terminarán juntos, harían una hermosa pareja, tú eres muy linda.

¿Linda? .Nubia se burló sin demostrarlo tanto, esa palabra era muy rebajada a lo que ella tenía planeado hacer con Aioros, definitivamente la palabra "linda" no la describía.

-Y bien, cuál eliges, a mi me gusta el rosa para una noche de declaración.

Nubia miró el vestido rosa con mucha desaprobación, era largo, mangas largas y sin escote peri si con un gran moño del mismo tono a un lago de la cintura…era "cursi" nada que ver con sus gustos.

-No me agrada

\- ¿Y ese azul?

Empezaba a sentirse más molesta al arrepentirse por pedirle un favor tan sencillo a una mujer que le sonreía a la vida por todo. El vestido azul tenía en la parte de abajo tul pastel y hombreras esponjadas de la misma tela…prefería el rosa 1000 veces.

-Mejor veo el otro.- Nubia tomó el tercer vestido, era rojo carmín de terciopelo, sin mangas y tenía un escote muy pronunciado y en ambos lados tenía unas aberturas donde dejaba las piernas el descubierto cuando se caminaba, la oji lila esbozó media sonrisa al ver el vestido.

-Me equivoqué al traer ese, pensé que era uno de manga larga del mismo color, enseguida lo voy a cambiar.- Dijo levantándose de la silla y queriendo tomar el vestido que Nubia tenía pero esta no lo soltó.

-Este es el que quiero.

Eva parpadeó simultáneamente por la elección de la morena.

-¿Segura? Es un poco…

-¿Atrevido? ¿Provocador? Prefiero este a los otros dos

-Pero…bueno, Aioros se ve que es un tipo serio y reservado, no creo que sea el tipo de chico que le gusta ese estilo…

-Eso no lo sabré hasta el día de hoy Eva…-Nubia observó de nuevo el vestido imaginándose a Aioros cuando se lo quitara y observara su cuerpo desnudo.- Hoy sabré como es Aioros…

Templo de Sagitario

Aioros había regresado de visitar a Aioria, sin duda que estar con él le hacía olvidar ciertos sucesos pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo con él aunque quisiera, no se sentía con el derecho de invadir todo el tiempo de Aioria. Aioros al entrar a su templo titubeó un poco porque los recuerdos de nuevo llegaban a su mente, optó por mejor quedarse afuera y observar como la tarde iba desapareciendo con un tono naranja y amarillo brillante.

Se sentó en los escalones como es costumbre y después se recostó con ambos brazos estirados, sintió el aire golpeando su rostro suavemente y revolviendo sus cabellos como un dulce masaje, era tan relajante que cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero al abrirlos de nuevo sus ojos observaron a Corónide que estaba agachada a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Aioros, este se sorprendió y se levantó rápidamente volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Qué hacías?.- Preguntó perplejo

-Es que por un momento pensé que estabas desmayado, pero no te grité porque te veías tan apacible.- Sonrió la chica.

-Ahh…es que estaba queriendo dormirme

-¿Y no entras a tu templo?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero quería observar el atardecer.

Aioros se sentía nervioso por el atrevimiento de Corónide y no se percató que ella ya se había sentado a lado de él observando también el cielo.

-¿No tienes que irte?.- Preguntó incómodo.

-Tengo unos cuantos minutos.- No lo miró y ni cuenta se dio de su incomodidad. Pasaron unos segundos que para Aioros se hacían cada vez más largos, quería privacidad y lo mejor era que Corónide se fuera antes de que intentara hacer otra cosa.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Aioros la miró perplejo y ella cruzó sus brazos dándose calor con ellas ya que el aire que emanaba, se empezaba a sentir frío.

-Escuché…que hablabas con Dione de una chica…

-Ohhhh…-Aioros no se esperó esa pregunta y no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para contarle sobre ese tema.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Por qué estás nervioso Aioros?.- Lo miró fijamente al darse cuenta por fin sobre la reacción de Aioros.

-¿Yo? No…

-Lo sé…te pongo nervioso ¿no?

Aioros desvió la mirada evitando a toda costa ser descortés y al mismo tiempo hacerle entender que quería estar solo.

-No esperaba tu pregunta…eso es todo…y no esperaba verte a ti ni hablar contigo.- Indirecta delicada.

-A lo mejor esperabas a Dione, como siempre quieres estar con ella, por lo que tengo entendido a ella le gusta otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Ese comentario no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Que tú no le gustas, si tratas de declararte pierdes tu tiempo.

Aioros rió sin querer negando con la cabeza ante el comentario incoherente de la joven.

-Dione no me gusta si eso es lo que me estás diciendo, ella es mi amiga…y si hablo con ella es por…-Aioros estaba hablando de más, al darse cuenta se calló en seco.

-Una mujer ¿verdad? Lo sabía, si Dione no te gusta entonces le estás pidiendo consejos para conquistar a otra chica.

-No es eso…-Aioros se sentía más y más incómodo.

-Pero no conozco a ninguna otra mujer que no sea Athena, Dione y…-La chica sintió ruborizarse al atar cabos que según ella se había planteado.

-No quiero ser grosero pero quiero descansar…y si te tardas puede que Athena te llame la atención, está oscureciendo…

Corónide parecía no escuchar palabra, estaba creando una suposición en su cabeza que ni Aioros se imaginaba.

-¿Hola?.- Le pasó una mano por enfrente de su rostro.

\- ¿Eh?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Ahhhh…no...

-Necesito descansar.- Aioros estaba a punto de orar para que Corónide entendiera de una vez por todas la indirecta.

-Claro…ya me…voy…- Estaba sonrojándose por creer que Aioros sentía afecto por ella. Corónide estaba por adentrarse al templo de Sagitario pero antes le dijo algo a Aioros que lo dejó conmocionado.- No titubees…si quieres ver a esa chica de la que hablabas con Dione…no dejes que ningún obstáculo se interponga y demuéstrale a ella lo que en verdad sientes y que te estás negando a entender.-Dijo sonriendo y dio un paso apresurado para alejarse de ahí esperando que Aioros se le declarara…una idea muy alejada…

Aioros desconcertado no se imaginó que unas simples palabras de una chica que no conocía muy bien y con quien no había tenido una plática hasta ahora lo dejara tan vacilante…y si lo pensaba bien…tenía razón…él estaba negando a sentir algo y aparte de los sueños, eso también lo torturaba…dejar de ver Nubia le había afectado y deseaba verla…estar cerca de ella…con Nubia pudo desenvolverse rápidamente…en cambio con Dione y Corónide le costó demasiado trabajo…con Nubia había sido su primer beso, era la primer mujer que deseaba muy dentro de sí y eso le daba un cosquilleo en el estómago…tal vez si la volviera a ver…podría encontrar respuesta a sus dudas.

Entró dubitativo a su templo y después se paró en seco.

-Tengo que averiguar lo que siento.- Entró por una sudadera negra que tenía en el respaldo de la cama y salió apresurado esperando que esta vez nadie le preguntara el motivo por su salida casi cuando anochecía.

Nubia se había duchado y puesto el vestido carmín sin ponerse absolutamente nada debajo de él. Encendió unas velas y las dejó encima de la mesa.

Se recostó en la cama, dio un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos para proseguir como lo había hecho con Saga pero inesperadamente le dio un dolor de cabeza intenso como el de aquella vez en el bar. El dolor se empezaba a propagar cada vez más, Nubia se levantó como pudo de la cama y quedó acostada en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza y evitando gritar por el suplicio.

Nubia empezó a respirar profundamente y con mucho esfuerzo y como en aquella ocasión…empezó a desaparecer dejando una sensación molesta. La oji lila se empezó a levantar sin dejarse de tocar la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué mierda está sucediéndome?.- Se acercó a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua fría.- Tengo que ver a mi padre y contarle lo que me sucede.

Templo de Leo

Aioros había llegado hasta ahí rápidamente, el anochecer había llegado pero no era demasiado tarde como para que estuvieran dormidos. Hasta el momento no había ningún inconveniente con ningún caballero. Milo estaba tan entretenido haciendo ejercicio en su templo, Dohko no estaba, Shaka estaba meditando pero a ninguno le importó la presencia de Aioros…pero al llegar a Leo tragó saliva, sabía que su hermano menor le haría un cuestionario de salida…si no era él el que le impediría ir a ver a Nubia entonces sería Saga que por alguna razón inexplicable para Aioros, también le haría una entrevista pero más abrupta.

Pasó por el interior de Leo y sin pista de su hermano lo cual le alivio pero a la vez le dio curiosidad, Aioria no salía de Leo después del atardecer. Salió de Leo y se sorprendió ver a Aioria y a Marín sentados dándole la espalda a Aioros y sin percatarse tampoco de su presencia.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?.- Se quedó observando como estos dos platicaban tan tranquilos sin que nada ni nadie les llamara la atención. Aioros reaccionó y aprovechó la oportunidad de que Aioria estaba entretenido.

Pasó por Cáncer y no vio a MM dentro, sólo vio a Dione quien estaba por terminar de asear el lugar y miró fijamente a Aioros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el caballero de Sagitario al ver a Dione ahí…no contaba con ella…otro obstáculo más.

-Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? Este es el templo de Cáncer en lo que a mí me concierne estoy aquí porque MM no está y había un desorden sobrehumano aquí, ahora contesta mi pregunta.

Aioros se mordió un labio y de repente se le ocurrió una idea que lo ayudaría a pasar la casa de Géminis.

-Voy a salir

-¿A dón…?...a no….eso si que no Aioros, habías quedado en algo

-Lo sé pero necesito saber porque siento tanta ansiedad

-Lo siento pero lo mejor será que no la veas

-He estado sin verla por diez días y he estado peor, déjame averiguar que pasaría si la veo.- Aioros tomó de los hombros a Dione suplicándole con la mirada angustiada.

-¿Qué pasaría si que?

Aioros se quedó sin respuesta para esa pregunta pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a pedirle otro favor.

-Dime Dione…¿Saga está en su templo?

-Supongo que sí…y supongo que aunque a mi me ignores él no te permitirá que te salgas del templo

-No…pero tú sí.- Dicho esto Dione quedó con cara de confusión.- Tú lo vas a distraer

-¿Disculpa? Yo no voy a ayudarte a mentir de nuevo

-Yo te estoy haciendo un favor a ti…así hablas con él y resuelven sus diferencias.

-No necesito resolver nada con él y no pienso ayudarte a ti de nuevo

En eso Saga se acercó hacia el templo muy tranquilamente.

-Yo me escondo y tu le hablas

-¿Qué? No….

No impidió que Aioros se escondiera en la cocina y Dione miró a todos lados queriendo esconderse también y cuando por fin había logrado encontrar un lugar…

-¿Dione?

Saga le habló con sentimiento en su voz, Dione estaba por esconderse debajo del gran sillón, estaba agachada.

-Ehhhh…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…estoy…recogiendo el templo de MM, estaba muy …sucio…-Se levantó apresurada al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Ya veo…- Observó como Dione se sacudía su hermoso vestido griego blanco, era increíble como con cualquier movimiento, ella lograba llamar su atención.- Voy a ver a Athena…¿tú también te diriges allá?

Dione se sonrojó como era costumbre cuando algo le apenaba, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido por culpa de Aioros, quien esperaba que Saga se alejara para poder irse.

-No..bueno…sí…es ya de noche y si me tardo Athena me volverá a llamar la atención.

-Entonces vayamos juntos

-¡No voy a hablar contigo!.- Exclamó de inmediato.

Saga esbozó un ligera sonrisa.

-No pienso molestarte, sólo te voy a acompañar…si no quieres hablar conmigo no lo hagas pero por lo menos déjame ir contigo, tal vez así Athena no te regañe.

Dione sentía que se le salía el corazón ante tal petición.

Aioros sonrió al escuchar hablarle así a Dione, podía jurar que sentía un afecto especial por ella.

-Es…está bien…pero no diré ni una palabra.

Saga no dejó de sonreírle y Dione caminó hacia la salida seguido de Saga.

Ya que estaban algo alejados, Aioros salió de su escondite y salió más apresurado por el tiempo perdido.

-Por lo menos…hice que esos dos hablaran de nuevo…

Nubia estaba sobándose las sienes a pesar de que el dolor ya se la había quitado pero la duda por esos dolores era más penetrante, tanto que se había olvidado de su plan.

-¡MALDICIÓN!.- Exclamó enfadada y se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama esperando que el dolor no la siguiera molestando. Cerró los ojos y esperó hasta poder lograr dormirse y usar sus poderes.

Dos horas pasaron aproximadamente y Nubia apenas lograba conciliar el sueño, la ansiedad no la había dejado dormir…empezaba a desesperarse por no ver ni un solo resultado…intentó por última vez cerrar los ojos y usar sus poderes, cuando sintió que lo estaba haciendo…empezaron a tocar la puerta.

Nubia sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó acomodándose el vestido, volteó a ver las velas las cuales ya se habían apagado. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a Aioros quien estaba empapado ya que estaba lloviendo cuando había salido del Santuario.

Aioros miró de arriba hacia abajo a Nubia…ese vestido rojo dejaba su cuerpo a la imaginación, empezó a sentir como latía fuertemente su corazón, volvió a ver esos ojos lilas que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilamente…estaba hermosa a pesar del sugerente vestido. Nubia vio a Aioros tan…atractivo al ver gotas deslizándose por su cabello y sus ojos verdes resultaban más llamativos, ella le extendió una mano a Aioros como pidiéndole que pasara…lo estaba invitando a su delirio…

Aioros sin decir nada caminó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta sin quitarle la vista a Nubia.

La oji lila se recargó de forma provocativa a la mesa.

-Hasta que llegaste…te estaba esperando.

Aioros se quedó mudo de la impresión.

-Te haz quedado sin palabras…-Se quitó de la mesa y se acercó de nuevo al caballero acariciando su mejilla quitando la humedad de esta.

-Vine a hablar contigo…-Un dedo de Nubia se posó encima de los labios de Aioros.

-No digas nada…sólo déjate llevar.- Nubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Aioros acariciando su cabello mojado con los dedos.

-No…yo…sólo vine a.-

Aioros no podía estar más desconcertado a excepción de que Nubia lo besó apasionadamente sintiendo que Aioros le estaba correspondiendo dudoso, enseguida él la apartó como la primera vez que lo besó.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso.

Nubia opacó su mirada molesta, estaba por girarse dándole la espalda a Aioros pero ahora este posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Nubia dejándola atónita.

-Te dije que no volvieras a besarme…porque no me contendría a esto.- Inesperadamente Aioros pegó su cuerpo al de ella besándola apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda y la subía arriba de la mesa…


	8. Lujuria

**LIMÓN**

Aioros no podía estar más desconcertado a excepción de que Nubia lo besó apasionadamente sintiendo que Aioros le estaba correspondiendo dudoso, enseguida él la apartó como la primera vez que lo besó.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso.

Nubia opacó su mirada molesta, estaba por girarse dándole la espalda a Aioros pero ahora este posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Nubia dejándola atónita.

-Te dije que no volvieras a besarme…porque no me contendría a esto.- Inesperadamente Aioros pegó su cuerpo al de ella besándola apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda y la subía arriba de la mesa…

Nubia estaba exaltada emocionalmente por la firmeza en la acción de Aioros…estaba sintiendo sus labios húmedos bailando con los suyos sin ser obligados.

-"De verdad está funcionando mi técnica".- Pensó Nubia mientras se aferraba al cuello de Aioros quien la tenía sentada en la mesa. Las caricias que le brindaba a su espalda eran electrizantes…sólo aumentaban su excitación…y una de sus piernas podía sentir como la excitación de Aioros era cada vez más palpable.

Aioros no tenía control de sí mismo, la fogosidad no lo dejaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo se dejaba llevar por su imaginación escondida. Con su mano derecha acarició el hombro de Nubia recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, ambas tomaron el rostro de la chica separándolo del suyo, ella hizo un gemido de molestia al separarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- Preguntó molesta.

-Empiezo a creer que esto es un sueño.

Nubia arqueó una ceja por el comentario del caballero pero no lo tomó muy en serio, en seguida observó a Aioros sonreírle con cariño y sus labios volvieron a conectarse con la misma pasión a como empezaron.

Aioros posó una mano sobre la pierna derecha de ella rozando el vestido con la intención de levantarlo y dejar al tacto su piel blanca. Debido a que el vestido se encontraba atrapado entre Nubia y la mesa, Aioros tomó a Nubia abrazándola con la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro levantaba el vestido; la oji lila sintió el frío de la madera cuando este la bajó de nuevo e hizo un quejido de placer. Aioros volvió a acariciar sus piernas esta vez con lentitud, quería disfrutarlas sin tanta apresuración. Nubia deseaba que Aioros conociera su parte más íntima, que la gozara lo más rápido que pudiera pero se estresó al sentir que este estaba tan calmado y entretenido con sus muslos…pero nada más.

-Sí continúas así vas a molestarme.- Amenazó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Nubia decidió que Aioros llevaba demasiada ropa. Con dedos urgentes, apartó su chaqueta y la arrojó a la silla más cercana.

Nubia lo separó de sí para que le permitiera incorporarse, miró los ojos de Aioros y se pegó a su cuerpo haciendo que este retrocediera con dirección a la cama. La oji lila de un empujón aventó a Aioros en la cama quien con el corazón acelerado se acomodó sin querer…su cuerpo sabía que iba a pasar. Nubia se acostó encima de él a horcajadas y con sus manos bajaban la cremallera de los pantalones, se regocijó al sentir el tamaño y la fuerza de su erección.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó como reflejo y sin pensarlo mucho, la pregunta era necia.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?...debido a que tú no tienes disposición necesaria para tener sexo…yo lo haré primero.- Prosiguió con su labor pero Aioros la detuvo con una mano, Nubia podía sentir el nerviosismo en él pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarse que le ocurría.

Ella saco con sutileza el miembro de Aioros por la cremallera y se levantó levemente para colocarse encima de este, Aioros la tomo de la mano que estaba apoyada en el pecho de este y con este tacto, Nubia se detuvo y le prestó atención. Él la miró fijamente, en sus sueños parecía haber experimentado el sexo con ella pero sus pensamientos se encontraban nublados, ya no sentía ansiedad…sólo nervios por ser la primera mujer con la que estaría sexualmente…¿Deseaba que ella fuera la primera?.

Parecían haber pasado muchos minutos mirándose a los ojos cuando sólo habían sido unos segundos, Aioros incorporó su espalda para acercarse más al rostro de ella mientras aún seguía encima de él.

-¿Por qué me miras así?.- Preguntó perpleja.

-Sólo quiero mirarte.- Acarició los labios de la chica.- Te ves muy hermosa cuando no tienes la mirada agresiva.

Nubia quitó la mano de Aioros de su rostro.

-No me gusta lo que haces…¿podemos continuar con esto o deseas irte?.- Amenazó.

Aioros hizo media sonrisa.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que fueras tú.

En seguida, este se quitó su camiseta quedando con el torso descubierto y tomando a Nubia de nuevo por la cintura.

-Hazlo.- Parecía suplicarle el caballero.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la ropa?

Nubia sonrió divertida ante la pregunta del caballero.

-El vestido aún no…y la ropa interior…me encargué de no usarla.

Aioros abrió los ojos como plato y sonrió. Nubia se levantó y empezó a sentarse poco a poco encima de la virilidad de Aioros. Este besó a Nubia con tranquilidad excitándose más por sentirse más cerca de ella. Nubia seguía sosteniendo el miembro de Aioros hasta que logró que la penetrara por completo, ambos dieron un gemido de placer.

Aioros se acostó mientras ella daba movimientos repetitivos que avivaban más el placer de ambos. Ella podría sentirse satisfecha por lograr su cometido, sin embargo se estaba concentrando por las sensaciones. Para lograr sentir más profunda la penetración empezó a dar movimientos más rápidos de atrás hacia adelante recargando sus manos en los pectorales de Aioros. Este abría la boca de placer y con sus manos recorría las piernas de Nubia para encontrar más consuelo y en la travesía se encontró con la cicatriz de aquella ocasión en el bar.

-Oye…¿ya te…sientes mejor?.- Hablaba pausadamente mientras más se llenaba de fogosidad.

-No hables…-Seguía en lo suyo.

-¿Eso…significa…no?.- Nubia se paró en seco y presionó los pectorales de Aioros con fuerza y molestia.

-Significa que debes callarte…es no es importante ahora.

-Para mí…sí

Nubia sentía calor por el momento e incomodidad por el vestido, estaba segura que de haber sido otro hombre, este ya se habría deshecho de la prenda, sin embargo se encontraba con Aioros, que por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse…no lo hacía, sin dudas ese hombre le irritaba pero le gustaba. Ella se levantó con presteza y Aioros dio un quejido por la brusca separación y estando más relajado miró a Nubia que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó inquietante, tenía que aceptar que quería sentirse muy apegado de Nubia de nuevo.

-No me siento muy bien porque no haces lo que yo quiero así que vas a cooperar conmigo o voy a tener que despertarnos.- Aioros frunció el ceño…¿a qué se refería con "despertarnos"?.

Aioros abrió la boca como para decir algo pero Nubia dobló sus brazos a la altura de su busto y empezó a deslizar su vestido hasta el suelo quedando completamente desnuda antes los ojos de Aioros. Este al verla al natural, tan perfecta como él pensaba en esos momentos sentía como su miembro se ponía más duro y sus pensamientos se nublaban por el apetito sexual. Esperaba que volviera a ponerse encima suyo pero jamás que Nubia tenía otra intenciones en la cabeza. La oji lila se arrodilló entre las piernas de Aioros y puso sus manos en los extremos mientras se acomodaba y observaba el rostro perplejo y excitado de Aioros, su mirada no era nada difícil de descifrar…no tenía idea de lo que le harían. Ella agachó la cabeza y con una mano tomó el miembro de este y luego su boca para posteriormente empezar a hacerle sexo oral.

Aioros se estremeció al sentir la lengua y labios rozarlo, besarlo…no podía esperar más…él pudo sentir como si hubieran pasado minutos desde que Nubia empezó a hacerle felación cuando en realidad apenas pasaba el minuto. Un reflejo hizo que Aioros estirara su mano hacia la cabeza de ella y empezó a acariciarle el cabello negro. Aioros quería gritar de placer, el revoloteo de corriente le empezaba a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, sentía desmayarse hasta que la oji lila se quitó y dejó de jugar con su virilidad.

Ella se extendió acostándose encima de Aioros y besarle el oído.

-¿Te gusta?...Por que esto aún no acaba…-Dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja e incorporándose.

Nubia volvió a ponerse encima de Aioros sabiendo que así, desnuda, este iba a poner más empeño en el sexo y no tendría que estar haciéndolo todo sola…y dicho y hecho…esto mejoró las cosas…Aioros empezó a colaborar, con sus manos se turnaba acariciando y presionando las piernas de ella y luego sus pechos los movía circularmente, sus manos a penas y cubrían la piel de estos, también empezó a moverse al ritmo de Nubia quien empezó unos cuantos segundos de lento a rápido. Él respiraba más rápidamente y a cada instante sentía como una extraña sensación estaba por apoderarse de su cuerpo, una sensación volátil como la que sintió cuando le hacían sexo oral. Nubia por su parte también sentía lo mismo, a diferencia de la vez que estuvo con Saga, con Aioros se sentía más excitada y teniendo en cuenta que estaba con él por el mismo motivo que estuvo con Saga, no quería que eso acabara, podía estar toda la noche haciendo lo mismo y la forma en como frotaba sus pechos con sus manos calientes la estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

Nubia empezó escuchar como la respiración de Aioros aumentaba…sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir, así que de nuevo se quitó y presionó el miembro de Aioros con una mano.

-Aun…no…-Dijo ella agitada.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?.- Preguntó desesperado, era la tercera vez que le hacía lo mismo por qué lo haría?, ahora sabía algo…ya no quería que lo dejara excitado sin dejarlo terminar.

Aioros la tomó de los brazos dando media vuelta y tumbándola a ella ahora en la cama quedando encima.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?.- Preguntó asombrada y deseosa ante el movimiento de Aioros quien le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

-Doblegarte…- Se acercó al rostro de Nubia besó apasionadamente sus labios mientras se acomodaba y penetraba a Nubia.

Ella irguió la espalda mientras ella misma se acariciaba los pechos. Aioros se apoyó en las rodillas de Nubia y empezó a entrar y salir sucesivamente.

Estuvieron así con movimientos más acelerados, Aioros se acostó de nuevo encima de Nubia escuchando más de cerca las súplicas de ella.

-No te detengas…hazlo más…

A Aioros ya no le salían las palabras, sólo las exhalaciones de vapor caliente, él colocó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Nubia y estos rodearon el cuello de Aioros y este al estar cerca del pecho de ella, aprovechó para besar los pezones rosados y duros. Ella se lamió los labios y rasguño la espalda del caballero. Por ende, el momento había llegado, Aioros no pudo resistirse más, sintió que su alma se despegaba de su cuerpo.

-Ya…no…puedo.- Tras un largo gemido de placer al mismo tiempo que Nubia volvía a erguir la espalda y hacer el mismo gemido haciendo un coro. Ambos terminaron, Aioros se sentía débil y dejó su cuerpo liviano encima de ella.

-No lo haz hecho mal…Aioros.- Rio de satisfacción mientras coordinaba su respiración.

-No esperaba ese alago…no tengo fuerzas…debemos…descansar un poco…- Aioros se hizo a un lado para dejar a Nubia que se relajara. Él le extendió el brazo para que ella se acostara encima de él y abrazarla.

-Lo mejor será…que te vayas…- Dijo dando la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Aioros.

-¿Me corres en estos momentos?.

-Quisiera estar sola…la cama es muy pequeña…para ti…

Aioros la miró indignado pero se acercó más.

-Estas cansada…debemos dormir…

-No quiero…

-No seas caprichosa.- Aioros extendió un brazo por encima de la cabeza de Nubia y el otro rodeándola por la cintura, esta vez ella no reprochó, su brazo era cálido y firme, después del sexo jamás había permitido un momento "romántico" sólo manipulaba y ya pero en ese preciso momento estaba tan cansada que no podía deshacer su técnica, sólo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del abrazo…

6:00 A.M

Nubia dio un giro al otro lado de la cama y sintió un frío espacio a su lado…abrió los ojos y Aioros ya no estaba, esbozó media sonrisa y miró al cielo extendiendo ambas manos por la cama. Empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior y en qué momento había deshecho su poder…

-Ya me veo con una multitud alrededor queriendo matarme por haber manipulado a Aioros también…y al ver como el estúpido se él termina humillado como Saga…

Nubia aun parecía sentir el abrazo del caballero pero satisfacción caprichosa le hizo borrar ese momento.

-Me va a odiar…pero por lo menos…lo tuve dentro de mi…

6:35 a.m

Templo de Leo

Aioria había despertado y se preparaba para ir a entrenar con su hermano, Mu, MM, Aldebarán y Shura, y tal vez se encontraría con Afrodita, Camus, Shaka y Milo, ya tenía tiempo que no entrenaba con ellos y no quería que Aioros le reprochara además de que ya no habían llegado a un acuerdo el día anterior.

Aioria estaba por salir cuando una voz conocida lo llamó.

-Hola Aioria…¿listo para entrenar?.- Preguntó Aioros con aire contento.

-¿Aioros? Creí que estabas en tu templo, ya iba a ir por ti

-Vengo llegando

Aioria lo miró cuidadoso de arriba abajo buscando el mínimo detalle de evidencia.

-¿A dónde fuiste?.- Preguntó serio.

-¿Es lo único que sabes preguntar?...vengo de caminar…-Acercándose más a Aioria.- Si te preguntas que si fui a ver a una chica llamada Nubia como siempre…no…no lo hice.

La postura tranquila de Aioros convenció a su hermano.

-¿Tiene mucho que te fuiste?

-Hace una hora…

-Entonces vamos a entrenar, me desperté temprano para ir a verte porque ya no me confirmaste si ibas a ir.

-No te confirmé porque cierto caballero de Leo estaba muy entretenido platicando con una amazona llamada Marín.

Aioria al escuchar el tono burlón de Aioros no evitó sentirse sonrojado.

-¿Nos viste?

-Sí…venía para avisarte lo de hoy, pero estabas tan ocupado que no lo hice y me fui.- Mintió

-Ah este…yo…bueno…no hice nada malo.

-Yo no pensé eso, a diferencia de ti y de los demás, yo no veo nada de malo que hables con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer.

-Sólo hablamos del Santuario Aioros…no…hablamos de…nada más…-Estaba nervioso y hablando de más.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones hermano, mejor vete con los demás.

-¿Tú…no irás?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer en mi templo, ya di una vuelta…mañana será…

-Pero…

-Vamos ve…tú eres el que menos ha ido.

Acompañó a Aioria hasta llegar a su templo donde después de que se despidió se dirigió a su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama, sin dudas que estaba cansado y tenía que mostrarse relajado no…más bien estaba relajado y los caballeros que se toparon con él como Mu, MM y Aioria no se preocuparon por él ni donde había estado, tenía que mentir…una mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie…o eso creía…

Aioros se sentía muy agotado y no era para exagerar, era evidente la razón, quería verla de nuevo…ver de nuevo a la chica oji lila que le había quitado su virginidad de una forma inimaginable y que jamás se iba a olvidar de cada acontecimiento, cada estremecimiento, cada roce, cada beso…todo era fabuloso para él y sus sentimientos estaban obstruidos aún pero de algo si estaba segura…Nubia ahora era una persona importante para él y no le importaría dormir con ella todas las noches y que sean cada vez más especiales…


	9. Malos entendidos

Templo de Aries

-Te noto extraño ¿estás bien?

Aioros se impresionó con la pregunta del caballero de Aries. ¿En serio era tan evidente?

-Es…sólo…¿cómo que extraño?

Mu lo miraba extrañado de arriba abajo, si bien no conoció a Aioros hasta hace poco sabía que no se comportaba igual que otros días. Su comportamiento cambió hace dos días atrás.

-Pues que desde que te conozco haz sido una persona muy dedicada y activa, aunque salías mucho siempre tienes algo que hacer pero…si mi percepción no es errónea, diría que andas en las nubes.

-Claro que no, actúo normal

-Pues m e parece curioso que Aioria también se pregunte eso…y MM…y Shura y ….

-Ya entendí.- Calló a Mu levantando una mano frente a él.- Todos hacen suposiciones equivocadas, de verdad estoy bien, sólo quiero tomarme un descanso.

Mu suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema al sentir una actitud muy voluble en Aioros.

-Tu ganas y ahora que recuerdo queríamos preguntarte si quisieras salir con nosotros hoy por la noche

-¿Qué harán? ¿Quiénes van a ir?

-Pues mira, iremos Shura, Aldebarán, MM, Milo….definiendo, sólo se quedarán Saga, Afrodita y Shaka y queríamos salir ya que Athena nos dio el permiso de distraernos de nuestras labores pero aún no sé a donde iremos.

-Aioria irá…pues no lo sé…me siento cansado.

Mu calló unos segundos, otra vez tenía actitud rara, Aioros siempre a sido aventurero y nunca se ha negado a salir.

-Lo pensaré.- Dijo finalizando el tema , dio un sorbo grande a su café y procedió a levantarse de la silla.- Aun tengo esta tarde para pensarlo, no te agobies.

Salió del templo de Aries dejando a Mu confundido y terminando su desayuno.

Templo de Géminis

Pasaron unos minutos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en Géminis y Saga estaba a unos cuantos metros de él mirándolo de la misma forma que Mu lo hacía.

-Hola Saga

Saga esbozó media sonrisa y prosiguió a sentarse en el suelo para hacer abdominales.

-Mu me ha contado que hoy saldrán los demás, ¿por qué tú no lo harás?

Saga se encontraba haciendo la tercera flexión y se detuvo en el aire mirando a Aioros.

-El Santuario no puede quedarse solo.- Dijo y continuó con sus ejercicios.

Aioros lo miraba fijamente, hace tiempo que no hablaban y mucho menos se habían disculpado por el incidente de la otra vez, no era de extrañar que a pesar de su carácter frío se porte cortante con él. Aioros estaba ahí parado sin decir nada y el ambiente se sentía tenso incluso para Saga quien empezaba a incomodarse, Aioros estaba buscando en su mente algún tema que captara la atención del geminiano hasta que encontró uno "perfecto" e "infalible".

-Y…¿Cómo te fue con Dione?

Como si la pregunta fuera la noticia más sorprendente Aioros había logrado su cometido, Saga se sorprendió ante la pregunta que des coordinó sus ejercicios y azotó la cabeza contra el suelo.

Aioros se estremeció.

-¿Estás bien Saga?

-Si…estoy bien.- Puso una mano en su cabeza buscando consuelo a su dolor.- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta Aioros?

-Ahhhh bueno pues ya era hora de que hablaran sobre sus diferencias, fue obra del destino que se encontraran en Cáncer.

Saga recordó ese incidente con Dione aquella tarde donde después que salieron del templo de Cáncer y no pronunciaron palabra alguno, así que no había mucho que decir.

-Ella no quiso hablar de nada en todo el rato, sólo cuando se tropezó cuando íbamos subiendo al templo de Virgo, quise ayudarla pero se negó…-Saga dejó de hablar en seco y observó con detalle a Aioros.- ¿Y tú como sabes que nos encontramos en el templo de Cáncer?

Aioros abrió la boca para decir algo pero recordó que aquel día él se escondió al ver que Saga se acercaba, Dione se topó con él y así podría salir del Santuario sin que nadie lo cuestionara.

-Sabes, acabo de recordar que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi templo y si no me doy prisa no voy a acabar, nos vemos luego.

Saga se puso de frente a Aioros para evitar que saliera del templo sin contestar su pregunta.

-No te irás sin antes contestarme lo que te pregunté.

Aioros pensó rápido y estaba nervioso ¿ahora cómo iba a salirse con la suya?

-No quería decirte esto pero…Dione habla todo el tiempo de ti, deberías ver su rostro de felicidad cuando lo hace.

Saga se quedó atónito ante las exageraciones de Aioros, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar su atención en él.

-¿Ella habla de mi?

Aioros le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Saga y le sonrió.

-Tu tranquilo, no son cosas malas, ustedes deberían dejar su orgullo a un lado y avanzar, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo que irme.

Aioros se alejó de Saga con paso apresurado y por último dijo.

-Si ella no da el primer paso hazlo tú.- Aioros sonrió y se alejó del templo.- " _Ojalá esto no me ocasione problemas con Dione".-_ Pensó.

Saga se giró lo miró alejarse, pronto esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

Nubia estaba esperando el momento en que Aioros iba a ir a pedirle explicaciones y ella podría decirle la verdad…esperaba con ansías ver el rostro humillado de otro caballero aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?.- Intentó disuadirse de su pensamiento negativo e intentó enfocarse en algo más.

Estaba preparando su almuerzo, un simple emparedado bastaría para calmar su hambre. Empezó a comer y a pensar en otras cosas pero nada ayudaba ni siquiera el clima era beneficioso, hacía mucho calor y empezaba a abochornarse, Nubia molesta terminó de comer y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Una ducha debe relajarme.- Nubia se dirigió a tomar un baño de agua fría esperando relajación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuanto sintió todo su cuerpo fresco y frío salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pero se detuvo en seco al mirar que alguien estaba sentado en su cama, esperándola y observándola con malicia.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Nubia preguntó resucitando su ira, definitivamente verlo no le era de su agrado.

-¿Esas son formas de recibir a tu hermano?.- Preguntó con ironía y sonrisa burlona.

-No eres bienvenido, lárgate.

Morfeo la miró de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja.

-No sé si vine en el momento preciso o debí haber esperado.

Nubia bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si vienes a decirme algo hazlo rápido o iré con mi padre.

-Sólo te acuerdas de él cuando te conviene, de otra forma seguirías divirtiéndote con tu caballero.

Nubia puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los puños.

-No sabía que ahora tenía dos padres

-Créeme que no quisiera ocupar ese lugar pero para ser breve no vine a pelear.

-¿Entonces?.- Preguntó con impaciencia.

-Deberías concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo y no ser una estúpida, porque las consecuencias serán graves

-No entiendo que quieres decirme

-Que aunque mi padre te considere especial, yo no…y no voy a permitir que juegues con lo que él te ha proporcionado…no creas que eres mejor que nosotros.

-Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo

-¿Te haz sentido mal últimamente?

Esta pregunta de Morfeo dejó a Nubia sin palabras ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

-¿Estás involucrado? Si es así hablaré con mi padre para que me dejes tranquila.

-Por favor Nubia no seas infantil, todo lo que está pasando te lo mereces.

Nubia se acercó a él con un aura amenazante pero Morfeo no pareció inmutarse.

-Dime que me estás haciendo…

Morfeo sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó de la cama.

-Tú no eres digna de llevar esos poderes, me arrepiento de haber estado de acuerdo con mi padre…si das un paso en falso…sufrirás las consecuencias, por lo mientras haré lo posible por quitártelos y no me va a importar lo que te ocurra.

Nubia enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por eso he sentido dolores de cabeza?

-Sí, en esos momentos he debilitado e imposibilitado tus poderes por momentos pero encontraré la forma de que sea definitivo.

-Mejor vete o tendremos una gran pelea tú y yo.

Morfeo se burló sarcástico y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Nubia mientras lo acariciaba.

-Luego nos veremos y esta vez…tú irás a buscarme.

Morfeo dijo esto y apretó el hombro de Nubia, cuando ella volteó a verlo él ya había desaparecido.

Nubia tenía guardada tanta furia hacia su hermano que no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que ella sería quien lo buscaría?

Templo de Sagitario

6:34 P.M

Aioros se había duchado ya y se había vestido con ropa cómoda para salir, había estado pensando por algunas horas sobre salir o no pero decidió que lo mejor sería reincorporarse con sus compañeros, nunca había salido con ellos y no habían hablado de otra cosa que no fuera el Santuario, ahora tenían que distraerse y divertirse, no siempre se podían dar esos lujos.

Al salir de su dormitorio se encontró con una nota sobre una mesilla y un plato de comida, desdobló la nota que decía " Espero te guste, lo cociné yo misma Atte: Corónide"

Aioros volvió a doblar el papel y suspiró, desde el día de ayer había empezado con sus notas, y lo peor era que no sabía porqué…¿hará lo mismo con los demás? Tendría que preguntarlo pero sería darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Cómo estás Aioros?.- Preguntó un caballero al entrar al templo de Sagitario y acercársele.

-Hola Camus, me alegra verte.

-Opino lo mismo, ¿irás con nosotros?

-Si, Mu me lo dijo en la mañana y me convencí, me impresiona que tú vayas.

Camus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si lo hago es para quitarme de encima a Milo, no sabes que cuando se pone de necio es un fastidioso.

Aioros sonrió, si bien no los ha tratado demasiado, sabía que Milo y Camus tenían una de las amistades más sólidas del Santuario.

-Me imagino, pero seguro que no estas molesto.

-Al principio sí, yo quería quedarme en mi templo pero Milo no se iba si no le decía que sí venía…a veces quisiera ahorcarlo.

Aioros rió y pronto ven venir a Shura corriendo.

-¿Por qué corres Shura?.- Preguntó Aioros.

Shura se detuvo y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Pareciera que alguien te estaba persiguiendo.

-Peor…pensé que ya se habían ido.- Intentaba controlar su respiración.

-¿Y?...Pudiste habernos alcanzado de ser así.- Contestó Camus con su tono frío.

-Aun no termino…-Inhaló largamente y exhaló tranquilo.- Bien…pues resulta que cuando iba de salido me encontré con Afrodita quien me pidió "sutilmente" que lo ayudara con sus rosas en su templo y que nadie quería ayudarlo y que como Camus ya se había salido de su templo yo era el elegido.

-No le veo nada de malo.- Dijo Aioros incrédulo.

-¿Qué no tiene nada de malo? Sólo espera a que te pida favores, ¡fue un lío! No me iba a dejar ir si no le ayudaba y por eso me vine corriendo.

-Ese Afrodita no cambia.- Renegó Camus con la cabeza.

-Bueno, antes de que haya decidido alcanzarme mejor vámonos antes de que nos tenga a los tres fertilizando.

Así, los caballeros iban por los templos para salir del Santuario, por primera vez desde hace algunas semanas que Aioros se sentía extraño por salir con sus compañeros y sobre todo…por salir sin esconderse de que lo fueran a pillar.

Se le vino a la mente aquella noche donde había estado envuelto en la misma cama con Nubia, la mujer que le había quitado la virginidad, ese día que estaba por amanecer tuvo que desprenderse de su cuerpo para evitar problemas en el Santuario, verla tan tranquila, durmiendo y sin demostrar su carácter fuerte parecía tan linda que la miró por largos segundos para guardar esa imagen en su memoria, estos dos días se había aguantado las ganas de fugarse para verla, su cuerpo había sido de ella, sus pensamientos ahora también lo eran ¿estaría pensando en él desde aquel momento?.

-¿Estás bien Aioros?.- La voz de su hermano Aioria lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Sí, estaba pensando si no se me olvidaba nada.

Aioria le sonrió y empezó a hablar con los demás quienes empezaron a reír.

Minutos después…

Los caballeros habían llegado al pueblo de Athenas donde estaba celebrándose una clase de feria. Habían faroles con luces y lámparas de colores, fuegos artificiales, varios juegos donde apostaban pero se podían divertir, el ambiente se sentía alegre y lleno de vida, tal vez por eso quisieron salir en ese preciso momento, no siempre se hay una celebración así en Athenas.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió venir?.- Preguntó Aioros

-A quien más…pues a ¡MI!.- Dijo Milo efusivo.-Se lo pedí a Athena y aceptó con facilidad.

-Si claro, sólo tuviste que rogarle todo un día como a mi, eso lo hizo para que dejaras de molestar.- Dijo Camus con el mismo tono frió que lo caracteriza.

-Creí que eras mi amigo Camus.- Dijo algo sensible Milo.

-Olvídense de eso, hay que celebrar.- Dijo MM quien salió disparado hacia los fuegos artificiales.

Todos empezaban a divertirse, Aioros los miraba atento, parecían niños y lo entendía, no tenían tiempo para perderlo en ese tipo de cosas, aunque estén orgullosos de ser caballeros de Athena, sus vidas han sido demasiado duras.

Aioros pensó de nuevo en Nubia y en el misterio que escondía, sabía que algo ocultaba bajo esa carcaza de chica dura y fría y no le molestaba el hecho de averiguarlo, pronto una idea se le pasó por su cabeza…ya que estaba afuera no tenía por qué esconderse de nadie ¿por qué no aprovechar el tiempo e ir a verla? Sabía que pasarían horas hasta que todos decidieran ir de nuevo a sus templos y estaban tan entretenidos que ni cuenta se darían de su ausencia…o eso esperaba.

Aioros se alejó corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Nubia, en unos momentos estaría frente a ella de nuevo y de sólo imaginarse le daba un revoloteó inexplicable en su estómago.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Aioros ya se encontraba frente a la casa donde estaba Nubia, se acercó y tocó la puerta.

Nubia se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, al ver a Aioros de nuevo le había dejado sin palabras, definitivamente la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con él y burlarse en su cara se esfumaron y por unos instantes Aioros pudo ver que sus ojos lilas reflejaban un sentimiento cálido, no coraje como otras veces y le había encantado perderse en esa mirada y quería que durara más…pero el encanto terminó.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?.- Nubia cambió su expresión y su tono de voz era el mismo indiferente de siempre.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

Nubia sintió reírse en su interior, si bien no se rió de él cuando le abrió la puerta, lo haría en unos segundos aunque era de extrañarse que Aioros fuera tan directo.

-No se a qué te refieres….-Nubia se dio media vuelta y se sentó en una silla.- Hace muchos días que no vienes a verme…desde que te conté de Saga no has vuelto por acá.

Las palabras de Nubia confundían a Aioros ¿de qué está hablando?

-Tal vez quieras contarme sobre tus sueños.- Dijo Nubia en tono burlón.

Aioros seguía sin pronunciar palabra, no se esperaba esa actitud tan impasible.

-¿Sabes?...tengo que confesarte que te sentido muy presente en mis sueños.- Lo empezó a mirar lujuriosa.- ¿Tú no?

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- Por fin preguntó algo indignado.

-Ya te lo dije…quiero que me cuentes sobre tus sueños.

-Yo no vine a hablar de eso…yo vine a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace dos días.

Nubia abrió la boca para seguir con sus frases burlonas y provocativas pero el hecho de que Aioros pareciera demostrar que sabía de lo que hablaba llamó su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres con hace dos días?

-¿Qué a qué me refiero?...Si quieres que te diga que tu y yo ese día hicimos el amor sólo tienes que decirlo.

Nubia se quedó muda, y sólo renegaba con la cabeza, se suponía que no debía saber eso.

-Espera…tu y yo no hicimos el amor…¡fue un sueño!.- Nubia empezaba a alterarse.

-¿Un sueño? No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue sólo un sueño?

-¡Por qué lo fue!

-Claro que no…llegue aquí y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Nubia se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos…¿a eso se refería Morfeo? Ahora empezaba a unir las piezas…esos dolores de cabeza ocasionados por Morfeo hizo que Nubia no usara sus poderes lo que significa que nunca manipuló a Aioros…todo fue con consentimiento.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme ese día?

Aioros respiró profundo, empezaba a sentirse molesto.

-Quería verte, quería saber porque pensaba tanto en ti y creí que si venía resolvería mis dudas pero nunca creí que haríamos…

-Ni lo menciones.- Le puso un dedo sobre su boca con furia, no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras cursis..- Tu y yo nunca hicimos nada de eso.

-¡¿Por qué lo niegas?! Hicimos el amor y eso no debes negarlo.

-¡FUE SÓLO SEXO! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! ¿Estás feliz? Si te confundiste es tu problema no mío ahora vete que no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Aioros sintió un hueco en el estómago, sus palabras eran hirientes y no sabía porque se comportaba así.

-¿Para ti todo es un juego verdad? ¿Crees que puedes manejar las vidas de los demás a tu antojo? Los sentimientos son muy importantes y no deberías meterte con ellos.

Nubia no dejaba de verlo con furia, no podía estarle pasando eso a ella.

-Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti ¿te cuesta tanto entender eso? De verdad que no sé de qué sentimientos me hablas.

Aioros desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ya no quería seguir escuchándola, ya no quería lastimarse más.

-De los míos…

Aioros dejó escapar esas palabras y salió rápidamente de ahí sin voltear a verla de nuevo.

Nubia seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca le había pasado, con Saga había sido tan fácil y divertido, ¿Por qué Aioros tenía que complicar todo? Tenía que hablar bien con Morfeo y buscar respuestas, tenía razón, ella sería quien lo buscaría a él.

Nubia dio un golpe a la mesa, empezaba a tener problemas, esto pudo evitarse si hubiera dejado a Aioros en paz…¿acaso era tan difícil?.

-¿Dónde estabas?.-Preguntó Aioria.

Aioria, Shura, Camus y Milo se encontraban en el templo de Sagitario, no se habían percatado que Aioros se había ido del pueblo hasta una hora después y decidieron ir a buscarlo por los alrededores, pensando lo peor decidieron regresar al Santuario esperando que se encontrara en su templo y…efectivamente, Aioros estaba ya acostado, con su camiseta de dormir y sin preocupación alguna, sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sentirse molestos porque su único día de diversión lo desperdiciaron en ir a buscar a Aioros.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?.- La molestia era evidente en la voz de Milo.

-Sólo…recordé que tenía algo que hacer y me regresé, lamento no haberles avisado

-Y nosotros lamentamos venir a despertarte cuando se supone que deberíamos seguir afuera.- Dijo Milo con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Cálmate Milo.- Se acercó Camus tocando su hombro esperando que su amigo se relajara.

-Ya que nos aseguramos de que está aquí…hay que regresar con los demás.- Dijo Shura

-Gracias Aioros, nos arruinaste horas de diversión.- Sale Milo enfadado y Camus lo sigue.

Aioros tenía una cara de no querer discutir con nadie, no se sentía bien.

-Aioros, estoy cansado de tu actitud, si no me quieres decir que ocurre entonces no lo hagas pero trata de no involucrar a los demás ¿de acuerdo?.- Aioria también estaba molesto y no pudo evitarlo ni por ver la cara desganada de su hermano y también optó por ir detrás de Milo y Camus.

Aioros se quedó en la habitación con Shura quien lo observaba bien y puso su rostro en neutro.

-Tú también estás enfadado conmigo ¿no?, ya escuché suficiente, déjeme dormir.

-De hecho, no sé qué más decir…

Aioros se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a Shura esperando que se fuera también.

-No eres el mismo Aioros últimamente y …a pesar de nuestras diferencias del pasado…espero que sigas confiando en mí…sea lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?.- Aioros no dio respuesta alguna y Shura, percibiendo que su compañero lo único que quería era estar solo se fue de ahí.

Aioros no podía sentirse peor, todos parecían estar enojados con él…¿por qué no podía hacer nada bien?

-¿Tú lo sabías no? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!.- Nubia estaba encolerizada, con los puños firmes y apretaba los dientes mientras observaba la actitud tranquila y despreocupada de Morfeo.

-Debes relajarte, no es mi culpa que seas una promiscua.- Le contestó mientras más se acomodaba en un sofá grande que se encontraba en sus aposentos en los campos elíseos.

Nubia estaba que echaba humo, odiaba la actitud burlona de Morfeo pero más odiaba que no podía hacerle nada por el tratado que tenía con su padre.

-Te metiste en mis asuntos y ahora no sé como arreglarlos y todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Sabes? Creo que exageras, te acostaste con un caballero, con tu nueva "presa", yo no le veo problema alguno

-¿Qué no le ves problema? En primer ¿por qué quieres quitarme mis poderes?

Morfeo la mira de reojo y se incorpora poniéndose de pie.

-Ya te lo dije, tenía otras perspectivas hacia ti pero resultó que no eres la mujer inteligente que creíamos, ahora sé que no lo mereces y lo que pasó en ese bar y en esa noche calenturienta con tu caballero sólo fueron experimentos.

Nubia lo toma por las solapas con fuerza y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Así que también fuiste tú…te voy a pedir…no…te exijo que me dejes en paz

Morfeo se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- Un hombre alto de tez clara, ojos negros y cabellos grisáceos se acercó interponiéndose entre ambos hermanos.

-Oneiros dile a esta mujer que debe guardar respeto hacia sus hermanos.-Dijo Morfeo sarcástico.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Te voy a matar!.- Nubia quería pescarlo para golpearlo o lo primero que se le ocurriera pero Iquelo la sostuvo de los brazos impidiéndole que se le acercara.

-Tranquila Nubia, Morfeo tiene razón.

-Pero no sabes lo que él hizo…

-Ya estoy aburrido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir problemas sin sentido.- Morfeo se acercaba a la salida de la habitación despidiéndose con malicia de Nubia quien otra vez estaba forcejeando para atacarlo.

-¡Suéltame! Me las va a pagar.- Forcejeaba Nubia.

-Dije que no y a mi me cuentas que fue o que paso

-Pero…

Oneiros era el hermano de ambos, era un dios rector del sueño en los mortales, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no tenía tanto poder pero su atractivo e inteligencia era increíble,y él siempre tenía que calmar las cosas cuando había problemas entre ellos y también, era el que más respetaba a su padre Hypnos.

-¿Qué te hizo?.- Preguntó más calmado, su actitud relajó a Nubia y ambos se sentaron en el sofá que antes ocupaba Morfeo.

-Ha intentado quitarme los poderes que mi padre me otorgó y…gracias a eso han ocurrido cosas que me molestan.

-Sólo está celoso.- Contestó calmante y Nubia sólo volcó los ojos.- ¿Se trata sobre ese caballero de Athena?

-¿Te lo contó?

-Sí, no era de esperarse, tu actitud erótica no es muy discreta.

Nubia bufó.

-En realidad…¿qué es lo que te molesta?

-Por dónde empezar…sufrí un ataque de unos tipos de Grecia y no pude defenderme, me sentí torpe y estúpida y ahora que quería…-se quedó callada unos segundos y se sintió forzada a decir ciertas palabras delante de su hermano.- quería manipular a ese caballero para que se…acostara conmigo…como ha pasado con otros…pero en todo ese rato pensé que yo lo estaba controlando con mis poderes, no contaba que todo ese tiempo Aioros lo hizo con su consentimiento.

Nubia posó su rostro sobre sus manos y Oneiros puso cara de querer escuchar más pero solo suspiró al ver que no había más plática.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Sólo entiendo a Morfeo, yo le veo poco sentido a tu molestia.- Nubia hizo muecas tratando de decir varias palabras que no salieron de sus labios y finalmente se rindió.

-Piensen lo que quieran entonces…

Oneiros la miró divertido.

-El único problema que detecto es que has estado acostumbrada a manejar a los hombres a tu antojo para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales que no sabes que hacer en este caso.- Nubia lo miró sin mucho interés.

-No entiendo

-Morfeo tiene sus motivos muy personales, tú tienes los tuyos y no sabes manejarlos en este momento, tú debes encontrar una manera de resolverlos.- Oneiros se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la salida.- Nubia…

Nubia levanta la mirada y se topa con esos ojos negros de su hermano.

-Olvida eso, no creo que sean muy necesarios ahora…porque ahora debes entender que hay hombres que quieren estar contigo sin necesidad de que los manipules…o por lo menos uno de ellos…-Dijo por último y se fue, estas palabras parecieron clavarse en la memoria de Nubia, era cierto, Aioros nunca fue obligado a involucrarse en una relación carnal con ella, entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?.

Más tarde….

Templo de Sagitario

7: 42 p.m

Aioros se encontraba en el living acomodando unas pequeñas cosas que no estaban en su sitio, de verdad se estaba esforzando por distraerse de sus alrededores, sus compañeros hasta su hermano estaban molestos con él, hasta Nubia…el recordarla le dolía el pecho pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era una persona muy impredecible y por más que se esforzara no la iba a cambiar ¿pero para qué hacerlo?. Sólo esperaba que los problemas se alejaran y no se incrementaran.

-Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo.- Suspiró Aioros y cerró los ojos un momento hasta que escuchó un grito familiar y agudo aproximándose.

-¡Aioros!

Aioros frunció el ceño tratando de reconocer la voz del grito hasta que supo que se trataba de una voz femenina muy particular.

-Se trata de Dione….-Aioros se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que recordó la última vez que vio a Dione y cuando él habló con Saga.- ¡Dione!.

Aioros dio un sobresalto, ¿Saga habría abierto la boca? ¿Por qué Dione se escuchaba tan molesta?.

-¡Aioros! Hasta que te veo!.- Dione lo señaló con un dedo y Aioros fingió demencia.

-¿Me buscabas a mi?

-¿Alguien más se llama Aioros?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo golpeado.

-No…¿Cómo estás?.- Intentaba cambiar de tema, los ojos índigo de Dione reflejaban furia.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?! Quiero que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Saga?

Aioros estaba en lo correcto, aunque nunca le había dicho a Saga que lo que le había exagerado lo guardara como secreto, tampoco se imaginaba que podría mencionarle algo a Dione.

-Ahhhh…¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-No, no me dijo nada…¡su forma de actuar es la que me pone así!

Aioros se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Pues…¿cómo actúa?

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?.- Dione le muestra un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que en el único lugar del Santuario donde crecen es en el templo de Virgo.

-Son flores...las he visto en algún lugar…-Pone pose pensativa.

-El templo de Virgo…

-Ahhhh sí…¿te las dio Shaka?.- Aioros sólo quería bromear un poco para bajarle la cólera a Dione, la pregunta de Aioros casi hace que Dione suelte una risilla de sólo imaginárselo.

-No…debo admitir que pensé eso y sin querer fui a decirle a Shaka que porque me había dejado esas flores afuera de mi morada…¿sabes lo que hizo?

Aioros negó con la cabeza…de verdad no se lo imaginaba.

-El pobre abrió los ojos como plato y fue a averiguar quien había sido el responsable de tal broma.

-¿En serio?...-Aioros rió un poco.

-No te rías que no estoy muy feliz contigo…

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues Shaka estaba tan preocupado y apenado conmigo que tuvo que interrumpir su meditación, salió en toga, Aioria se espantó de ver a Shaka tan preocupado que decidió colaborar, MM lo vio y no pudo evitar hacerle bromas y cuando llegamos a Géminis…

Dione suspiró.

-Todos le preguntaron a Saga si sabía quien era el responsable de cortar esas flores de la sala gemela y dejármelas en la morada…y…

-¿Y luego?

-Se puso rojo, se la trababan las palabras, dijo que iría a preguntarle a Aldebarán si sabía algo pero en vez de ir a Tauro fue a Cáncer….

Aioros recordó lo que le había dicho a Saga acerca de Dione y le parecía increíble imaginárselo comportarse de esa manera.

-Luego Shaka me pidió la nota que venían con las flores que decían mi nombre y reconoció la letra…

-Era de Saga…

-Sí…¡fue él! Y lo confirmé porque corrí a preguntárselo en persona y lo único que dijo fue "Aioros me dijo…" No lo dejé ni terminar y vine de in mediato para aca…¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?.

-A pues…sólo quise romper la barrera de orgullo que se pusieron ustedes dos, sólo le dije la verdad…bueno…tal vez exageré un poco.

Dione estaba nerviosa y empezaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué…tan exagerado?

-Le dije…le dije que siempre hablabas de él de cosas buenas y que si no dabas el primer paso que lo diera él…no pensé que lo hiciera tan rápido…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!.- Dione se sostiene la cabeza con fuerza deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

-Sólo lo que creí necesario…lo hice por ustedes…-Aioros pone cara de resignado.

-Si no le hablaba a Saga ahora menos!...me haz echo quedar en vergüenza…no puede ser…-Dione empezó a sentirse mareada por el alboroto, Aioros estaba siendo precavido desde que vio su cara de "quiero desmayarme" y la sentó en el sillón.

-Aioros…me voy del Santuario…-Dijo cabizbaja

-No te pongas así…por lo menos supiste que le interesas.

Dione escuchó las palabras de Aioros como si fueran eco en su cabeza, seguido sintió un revoloteo en su estómago que dolía.

-¿Crees que le intereso?

-Por supuesto…debiste haberlo visto ayer, sólo hice un comentario tuyo y se dio un golpe en el piso

Dione se sonrojó más.

-Y a ti también te interesa…

-Claro que no…ya no…

-¿Ah sí? Pues me contaron que mientras ibas por el templo de Virgo esa noche que ibas con él, te tropezaste y no quisiste que él te ayudara, no es difícil saber que fue por nervios y que te pusiste roja tomate…

Dione recordó esos momentos vergonzosos.

-Todo fue tu culpa porque …ahora que recuerdo…fue porque quisiste ir a ver a Nubia…¿por lo menos lograste lo que querías?

Ahora el sonrojado era Aioros…el no diría que quería hacer "eso" porque lo tuviera pensado…sólo fue el destino.

-Si supieras…-Dijo y desvió la mirada, Dione lo miraba en neutro.

-¿Qué hiciste Aioros?

-Mira…yo…la vi…y…creí que me iba a sentir más tranquilo después pero…fue peor…ahora siento que se ha convertido en una necesidad…en ansiedad…

Dione renegó con la cabeza.

-Yo te aconsejo que la olvides…ella no es para ti

-¿Y crees que no lo sé y que no lo he intentado? Tú más que nadie sabe que eso es difícil…

Dione se quedó sin palabras, por mucho que detestara a Nubia, Aioros estaba en lo correcto, los sentimientos son muy difíciles de manejar.

-Dione, Athena te necesita urgentemente.- Dijo Corónide recién entrando al templo de Sagitario, su tono de voz era golpeado y Dione volcó los ojos.

-¿Segura que es a mi?

-Si, me dijo que necesitaba a Dione.

Dione sentía un presentimiento con respecto a Corónide, y no parecía ser bueno para Aioros.

-Enseguida voy…tengo que irme Aioros.

-Si…debe ser urgente

-Si lo es.- Añadió la castaña.

-¿Ahora sí vas a venir conmigo?.- Preguntó Dione a la otra chica.

-No, quisiera hablar con Aioros

-¿Conmigo?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

Dione se fue de ahí poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando a Corónide con sus falsas ilusiones amorosas.

Corónide observó que Dione estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ahí para dedicarle su atención a Aioros.

-Últimamente no hemos coincidido y no nos hemos visto

-Lo sé…ehmmm…¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Corónide se acercó más a Aioros de una forma muy provocativa incomodando a Aioros de nuevo.

-Sé lo que sientes…y te entiendo…

-¿Ah …sí?.- Preguntó inocente, creía que conocía también a Nubia.

-Sí…y…la otra vez te dije que te arriesgaras…no debes quedarte con la duda…y no me hiciste caso.

-De hecho…si lo hice…

-Si lo hiciste no me percaté…yo esperaba más…-Corónide se acercó más peligrosamente y su voz se suavizaba más con cada palabra.

-Ahhh…no te acerques demasiado…no es adecuado…-Aioros se intentaba escapar del sillón pero Corónide estaba acorralándolo.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso?

-Yo…creo que no sabes que estás haciendo…-Seguí intentando escapar pero Corónide se había sentado en sus piernas y Aioros se puso tenso y no supo que hacer.

-Claro que sé lo que hago…-Puso sus manos sobre el cuello del caballero.

-No debes…no quiero lastimarte…

-No me molestaría…-Dijo esto y Corónide se aprovechó de los labios de Aioros los cuales sentía tensos y sin ganas de cooperar, desgraciadamente, alguien los observaba desde la entrada del templo, era una sombra que apareció y se fue de repente con un aura de furia.

Aioros sintió la presencia…la conocía y al saber de quien es, el cuerpo se le congeló y su corazón palpitó rápidamente, como impulso, Aioros empujó a Corónide haciéndola a un lado y la falta de equilibrio de ella la hizo caer en el piso.

-Quiero que te vayas.- Dijo cortante Aioros.

-Pero…yo….

-Vete y no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, no tienes por qué comportarte así, eres doncella de Athena y debes comportarte como tal y no actuar así…-Aioros estaba molesto, desde hace tiempo la presencia de Corónide le había incomodado y ahora sentía que la acción de esta le traería un problema más.

-No entiendo…Aioros…

-Tu malinterpretas las cosas, así que te pido de favor que te retires antes de que sea yo quien te eche de aquí…

Corónide puso cara de perplejidad y se levantó del suelo, la actitud de Aioros le obligó a sentirse humillada lo cual parecía no entender con claridad.

-Aioros…

-No digas más…-Él le señaló con el dedo la salida y Corónide optó por hacerle caso.

Después de que ella se fuera algo más lejos, Aioros se sintió desesperado, esa escena en el sillón daba rienda a muchas cosas…Nubia lo iba a malinterpretar ¡y sobre todo conociendo su carácter!...pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?, eso no importaba, sentía que debía darle explicaciones pero era de esperarse que no tardaría ni un minuto en echarlo.

Aioros golpeó una pared del templo queriendo desahogarse…¿por qué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a él?.

Nubia estaba alejándose del Santuario con mucha velocidad y con precaución para no ser captada por los demás caballeros, se sentía tan estúpida de sí misma, había ido a buscar a Aioros para hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido últimamente ¿y qué se encontró?...después de todo Aioros no era el "inocente" que creía, no había tardado demasiado en buscar otro consuelo que la reemplazara.

Sintió una furia incontrolable, se sentía traicionada…¿pero por qué? No eran nada, ella misma le dijo que no quería volver a verlo entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?.

-"Aioros…te odio"…-Pensaba mientras más se alejaba deseando no haberle hecho caso a las palabras de Oneiros y mucho menos a su estúpida deseo de necesidad…


End file.
